Yellow
by luvpanda1996
Summary: [Tłumaczenie "Yellow" - neko-nya] Po tym jak w stawie 20 minut od Tokio zostaje odnalezione ciało, detektyw Kagami zostaje wyznaczony do tej sprawy. Ofiarą jest członek legendarnego Pokolenia Cudów, który zniknął tajemniczo dekadę temu. Razem z pomocą dawnego przyjaciela ofiary detektyw porusza się po małym, lecz zintegrowanym japońskim środowisku koszykarskim. KaKuro, AoKi
1. Rozdział 1

_Wychodzę na chwilę, zaraz wracam~!_

_-Ryouta_

* * *

To było najgorętsze lato w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat – było tak gorąco, że wszyscy miejscowi zaczęli gromadzić się w pobliżu najbliższego zbiornika wodnego, bez względu na to czy był on mały czy duży. Mimo że było tam bardzo tłoczno i otaczało ich mnóstwo ludzi liczących na to, że znajdą ucieczkę od upału, nie przeszkadzało im, że zderzali się ze sobą łokciami, o ile tylko mogli cieszyć się bryzą. Tak było, dopóki młoda para, która wypożyczyła rower wodny, nie spojrzała w wodę, w której coś zauważyła.

Zmrużywszy oczy, młodzi ludzie pochylili się, żeby się lepiej przyjrzeć.

To nie była ryba, ani roślina, ani nic co widzieli wcześniej. To było coś beżowo-białego.

Chwilę później kobieta krzyknęła.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim na drodze rozległo się wycie syren.

* * *

Kagami Taiga siedział przy biurku, pocąc się nieszczęśliwie, mimo klimatyzacji i swojego osobistego wachlarza. Na kanale pogodowym mówili, że „wkrótce" powinno padać, lecz na niebie nadal nie było nawet pojedynczej chmury. Nagle zadzwonił jego telefon. Ściągnął brwi, sprawdzając kto dzwoni i odebrał go z jękiem. – Hej, o co chodzi, Alex?

Normalnie byłby gotów niezwłocznie wkroczyć do akcji, ale przez upał był apatyczny. W duchu miał nadzieję, że jego przełożona nie wyśle go na to nieznośne gorąco.

\- _Hej, Taiga, mam nadzieję, że twoja tylna część ciała nie rozpłynęła się jeszcze na krześle od tego upału. Właśnie znaleźli ciało na Suginami-ku, wysyłam cię tam, żebyś to sprawdził. Najwyższy czas, żebyś zrobił z siebie użytek_ – odparła kobieta.

\- Huh?

_\- Co ma znaczyć „huh"? Powinnam od ciebie usłyszeć „__**Tak, proszę pani!**__" albo „__**Oczywiście, proszę pani!**__"! Nie sprowadziłam cię tutaj aż z Ameryki tylko po to, żebyś przez cały dzień siedział za biurkiem! Nadal nie wiadomo czy to było przestępstwo czy nie – więc idź to sprawdzić. A później przekaż mi najświeższe informacje. Dam ci adres. Użyj swojego GPS, żeby się tam dostać. _

Westchnął głośno i niechętnie się podniósł. – Dobrze… powinienem wziąć ze sobą—

_\- Tatsuya pracuje teraz nad inną sprawą, więc tym razem działasz na własną rękę, przynajmniej na razie._

\- Zrozumiałem. Chyba już pójdę. Pa. – Rozłączył się i odłożył telefon. Włożył odznakę do kieszeni na piersi, a kluczyki od samochodu do kieszeni w spodniach. Przyczepił do paska kajdanki i kaburę, do której włożył pistolet. Kiedy miał już wszystkie niezbędne elementy swojego munduru, opuścił swój azyl w postaci klimatyzowanego pomieszczenia i skierował się w stronę parkingu.

W momencie gdy otworzył drzwi, a w jego twarz uderzył podmuch gorąca, poczuł jak wzrasta w nim opór. Prawdopodobnie siedzenie przyklei mu się do ubrań, a przez kierownicę jego dłonie będą mieć oparzenia trzeciego stopnia. Wziął głęboki oddech, odkręcił butelkę wody, którą wziął ze sobą i rozlał trochę wody na siedzenie w samochodzie, żeby popatrzeć jak skwierczy i natychmiast wyparowuje.

To _zdecydowanie_ nie było bezpieczne.

\- To niedorzeczne… - Otworzył szeroko oczy w osłupieniu, ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę, uruchomił silnik i włączył klimatyzację bez wsiadania do środka. Stał tak, dopóki nie uznał, że w samochodzie jest już na tyle bezpiecznie, że można do niego wsiąść. Kiedy w końcu znalazł się wewnątrz, wpisał adres w GPS i odjechał.

* * *

Dotarcie na miejsce zajęło mu trochę dłużej niż przewidywał GPS, w związku z okropnymi korkami i wszystkimi objazdami, którymi postanowił jechać. Dlaczego nie mogli mieć lepiej oznaczonych dróg? Dojechawszy w końcu na miejsce, wysiadł z samochodu i został zaprowadzony do miejsca ogrodzonego żółtą taśmą, wokół którego zebrał się tłum ludzi. Wachlując się anemicznie dłonią, ubolewał nad tym, że policjant nie szedł przynajmniej w cieniu lub przy wodzie.

\- Ofiara nie została jeszcze zidentyfikowana. Na razie udało nam się jedynie ustalić, że to mężczyzna, prawdopodobnie nastolatek. Wysoki, ponad 180cm, sportowiec. Sądząc po kościach, podejrzewam, że koszykarz. Mamy ludzi, którzy próbują odnaleźć w wodzie resztę kości. Ciężko będzie ustalić dokładną godzinę śmierci, dopóki nie zaniesiemy szczątek do laboratorium. Był związany, czy raczej _owinięty_ sznurem przymocowanym do głazu – prawdopodobnie po to, by ciało nie wypłynęło na powierzchnię. Ale z drugiej strony dzięki temu mamy większość jego kości, części ciała i fragmentów ubrań, które na sobie miał. Jednak nie liczyłbym na DNA, każda próbka jaką być może uda nam się zdobyć będzie prawdopodobnie uszkodzona.

Widząc na trawie brezent z kośćmi, nadal zaplątanymi w sznur, Kagami ściągnął brwi, zapominając o upale. – Wiesz czy żył, kiedy wpadł do wody?

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie, ale w tej chwili nie potrafię tego stwierdzić. Zostały z niego same kości, pamiętasz? Ale po tym jak udało nam się wyłowić szczątki z wody i lepiej im się przyjrzeć mogę stwierdzić, że to z pewnością było przestępstwo. Patrząc na sposób w jaki sznur był owinięty wokół ciała, nie mam mowy, żeby ofiara dokonała tego sama.

\- A kto znalazł szczątki?

Towarzysz wskazał na ludzi siedzących wokół pobliskiego drzewa. – Ta para tam w cieniu. Płynęli rowerem wodnym, kiedy je zauważyli. To wszystko, co mi powiedzieli. Biedna kobieta zemdlała po tym jak to zobaczyła.

\- Z gorąca czy szoku… - mruknął do siebie Kagami i uklęknął, żeby lepiej przyjrzeć się szczątkom. Pamiętał o tym, żeby uważać i nie pochlapać ich potem. Ciało chłopaka zostało wrzucone do stawu. Nie musiał okazywać mu większego braku szacunku. Ocierając pot z czoła, spojrzał w dół i zauważył w sznurze coś błyszczącego. – Oi, chodź tu na sekundę. Zapakuj to, dobrze?

Śledczy ostrożnie podniósł ze sznura świecący drobiazg. – Och. Ma pan dobre oko, detektywie. – Patrząc na małą rzecz, z zainteresowaniem uniósł brew. – Wygląda jak kolczyk… - Włożywszy przedmiot do plastikowego woreczka, pracownik podszedł do niego, żeby dokonał inspekcji.

Mrużąc oczy, Kagami pogrążył się we własnych myślach. – Nastoletni koszykarz z kolczykiem, hm? Skończ to i przywieź ciało do laboratorium, a potem wyślij mi raport, dobrze?

\- Tak, proszę pana.

\- Świetnie. Zobaczmy czy możemy przynajmniej zidentyfikować tego chłopaka…

* * *

Kilka dni później siedział w swoim biurze, czekając na raport. Dlaczego wszystko nie mogło dziać się tak szybko jak to było pokazane w telewizji? Przynajmniej w końcu zaczęło padać i temperatura znów była do wytrzymania. Westchnąwszy, postukał długopisem w policzek, zastanawiając się jak dużo czasu zajmie zespołowi przeanalizowanie worka kości. I właśnie kiedy o tym myślał, usłyszał pukanie do drzwi i do środka wszedł mężczyzna z kopertą. – Detektyw Kagami?

Podniósł rękę. – Tutaj.

Mężczyzna ożywił się i szybko do niego podszedł. – Ach, przepraszam. To raport dotyczący ciała z Górnego Stawu Zenpukuji. Ofiara nie została jeszcze zidentyfikowana, nadal sprawdzamy uzębienie i czekamy na porównanie. Jest tu również rysunek przedstawiający prawdopodobny wygląd ofiary. To tylko szkic, ale powinien być dosyć dokładny.

\- W porządku, dzięki. – Kagami wziął kopertę i kiedy mężczyzna wyszedł, oparł się na krześle i wyjął zawartość, ciekawy twarzy ofiary. Mimo że był to jedynie szkic, ofiarą był przystojny chłopak, znajomo wyglądający chłopak. Jednak nie mógł sobie przypomnieć gdzie ostatnio widział tę twarz.

Burczenie w brzuchu wyrwało go z zamyślenia.

Rzucił okiem na zegarek i uświadomił sobie, że była już pora lunchu. Szybko chwycił kopertę i portfel i poszedł do baru szybkiej obsługi, w którym zwykle jadał. Tanie hamburgery były najlepsze.

* * *

Czerwonowłosy siedział przy stoliku, na którym rozłożył papiery i napychał się hamburgerami, popijając milkshake'a między kęsami. Nagle usłyszał obok siebie czyjś głos: - Przepraszam…

Był tak zaskoczony, że jego ciało nie mogło się zdecydować między przełknięciem a wypluciem jedzenia, więc zamiast tego zadławił się hamburgerem.

Kagami ze łzami w oczach napił się swojego shake'a, zanim podniósł wzrok. Zauważenie niższego mężczyzny, sączącego jak gdyby nigdy nic swój napój, zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę. – Nie strasz mnie! Kiedy się tu dostałeś?

Młody chłopak o jasnoniebieskich włosach i oczach zamrugał, po czym oświadczył spokojnie. – Prawdę mówiąc, stoję tu już od jakiegoś czasu. Przepraszam, nie chciałem, żebyś się zakrztusił. Po prostu… ten szkic, który tam masz…

Kagami zamrugał i spojrzał na szkic leżący na stole. – Huh? Wygląda ci znajomo?

\- Tak.

Cóż, tego się nie spodziewał, lecz tym samym go to zainteresowało. – Och? Proszę, usiądź. Powiedz mi więcej. Był sportowcem, prawda?

Jego pytanie sprawiło, że nieznajomy uniósł brew. – Zgadza się. Jeśli to jest ta sama osoba, o której myślę, to jest on koszykarzem.

\- Podejrzewam, że to ta sama osoba. I miał kolczyk, prawda?

Niższy mężczyzna wziął rysunek do rąk i przyjrzał mu się. Przytaknął. – Tak, w lewym uchu. Kiedy ostatni raz go widziałem, jego włosy były trochę dłuższe niż na twoim szkicu. Ale wygląda jak on – poza monochromią.

Wyglądało na to, że ten ktoś znał ofiarę. – Hm? Jaki miał kolor włosów?

\- Jest blondynem o bursztynowych oczach… - nieznajomy urwał, jakby potrzebował chwili na przetworzenie swoich myśli. – Nie wiesz jaki ma kolor włosów? Myślałem, że to ty narysowałeś ten szkic.

\- Ależ skąd, nie potrafiłbym narysować czegoś takiego nawet gdyby zależało od tego moje życie – odpowiedział szczerze Kagami i machnął niedbale ręką.

\- Och. W takim razie mogę spytać dlaczego masz ten szkic?

\- Najpierw zadam ci jeszcze jedno pytanie. Kiedy ostatni raz go widziałeś… przepraszam, jak się nazywasz?

\- Kuroko Tetsuya.

\- Detektyw Kagami Taiga, wydział zabójstw. – Żaden z nich nie próbował uścisnąć sobie dłoni, głównie dlatego, że w tej chwili były one czymś zajęte.

Ten drugi wyglądał na zmartwionego. – Ostatnim razem widziałem Kise-kun jakieś dziesięć lat temu, kiedy… jesteś detektywem? Wydział zabójstw? To musi znaczyć, że…

Kończąc swojego ostatniego hamburgera, Kagami ściągnął brwi, wyglądając głupio. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie musiał przekazać komuś ważną informację w takim zwyczajnym miejscu, napychając usta jedzeniem. Powiedział to wszystko bez zastanowienia. – Ach, kurwa. Przepraszam, że musiałeś dowiedzieć się w ten sposób. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, czy mógłbyś pójść ze mną do biura i powiedzieć mi wszystko co wiesz o „Kise"? Jeśli jesteś w tej chwili zajęty, możesz wpaść później. Będę tam cały dzień. Proszę, daję ci swoją wizytówkę. Możemy porozmawiać dłużej w biurze. Myślę, że obaj chcemy otrzymać więcej informacji. I myślę, że byłbyś bardzo pomocny w tym śledztwie, więc…

Nadal opanowany, lecz wyraźnie wstrząśnięty niebieskowłosy mężczyzna skinął głową i odezwał się cicho, tłumiąc w sobie emocje. – Tak, oczywiście, zrobię co tylko mogę. Teraz muszę wracać do pracy, ale wpadnę później, detektywie Kagami. Proszę mi wybaczyć.

\- Wystarczy Kagami— ale chłopaka nie było już widać. – Co? Jak mógł tak po prostu zniknąć…?


	2. Rozdział 2

Kilka godzin po spotkaniu przy lunchu, Kagami siedział zgarbiony nad biurkiem. Wertując bez celu strony raportu, z całych sił starał się nie stracić cierpliwości. Wtem usłyszał puknie do drzwi, co sprawiło, że wyprostował się z podekscytowaniem i do biura wszedł młody mężczyzna, którego poznał wcześniej. – Przepraszam, szukam detektywa Kagamiego?

Kagami pomachał do niego i podniósł w górę papiery. – Kuroko, zdążyłeś! Zaczynałem już myśleć, że się nie pojawisz. Proszę, możemy pójść porozmawiać w jakimś odosobnionym miejscu.

Niższy mężczyzna ukłonił się lekko. – Wybacz, że tak długo. Jedno z dzieci ze żłobka się spóźniło, więc musieliśmy na nie poczekać.

Kagami pokiwał bezmyślnie głową, zupełnie nie mogąc sobie wyobrazić tego młodego mężczyzny pracującego w żłobku. Czy on się kiedykolwiek uśmiechnął do dzieci? Jak dotąd, w ciągu ograniczonej ilości czasu, jaką z nim spędził, ani razu nie zobaczył zmian w wyrazie twarzy chłopaka. Czy dzieciaki w ogóle go zauważały? Machnął niedbale ręką, wzruszając ramionami. – Och, nie przejmuj się tym. To twoja praca, prawda? Nie możesz nic na to poradzić. Chodź, myślę, że w tamtym pokoju jest klimatyzacja.

* * *

Usiedli w pustym gabinecie. – Detektywie…

Być może to dlatego, że był „zamerykanizowany", ale nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do tych wszystkich formalności i honoryfikatywności, których używali w Japonii. To czyniło wszystko i wszystkich zbyt zdystansowanymi i nieprzystępnymi – przynajmniej dla _niego_. Preferował luźniejsze relacje. – Wystarczy Kagami albo Taiga. Formalności są zbędne. To znaczy, nie zamierzam zwracać się do ciebie Kuroko-_san_ czy coś. To zbyt męczące.

\- To raczej niegrzeczne, Kagami-san—

\- Oi, słyszałeś w ogóle co właśnie powiedziałem? Wystarczy Kagami.

\- W takim razie Kagami-_kun_.

Domyślając się, że prawdopodobnie nie dostanie nic lepszego, wzruszył ramionami, przyznając się do porażki. – Uparty jesteś, co? No dobrze. Ale czy to nie dziwne? Masz jakieś, ile? 22 lata?

\- Mam 26 lat – brzmiała śmiertelnie poważna odpowiedź.

Popatrzył na niego jeszcze raz, nie wierząc swoim uszom. – Co? Poważnie? Jesteś w tym samym wieku co ja? Jak to w ogóle możliwe? Jesteś taki… mały i bardzo młodo wyglądasz. – Z nadzieją, że go nie uraził, szybko zmienił temat. – Uhh, więc o co chciałbyś zapytać?

Następna odpowiedź była trochę mniej pewna. – Chciałem się tylko upewnić. Czy macie pewność, że osobą, którą znaleźliście naprawdę był Kise-kun?

\- Cóż, wciąż badamy uzębienie, ale otrzymaliśmy szkic i to. – Kagami wyciągnął z koperty woreczek z kolczykiem i wręczył go Kuroko. – Czy to wydaje ci się znajome? – Kagami przyglądał się przez chwilę drobiazgowi, kiedy czekał na młodego mężczyznę i zauważył, że chociaż przedmiot się odbarwił, resztki oryginalnego koloru nadal były widoczne. – W raporcie z laboratorium napisano, że był zrobiony ze standardowego srebra. Ale wygląda na to, że w jednym miejscu mogła być na nim niebieska farba. Czy twoim zdaniem ten kolczyk coś oznacza?

Kuroko siedział z plastikowym woreczkiem w dłoni i wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa. Minutę później słabo kiwnął głową. – Tak. Ten kolczyk oznacza, że Kise-kun naprawdę nie żyje.

Czując się nagle niekomfortowo na myśl, że być może doprowadzi tym chłopaka do płaczu, Kagami odwrócił wzrok z zakłopotaniem i podrapał się po głowie. – Wybacz, powinienem pewnie przekazać ci te informacje bardziej taktownie. Dać ci chwilę? Mogę przynieść chusteczki i wyjść z pokoju czy coś – zaoferował.

Alex nie nazwała go „Panem Wrażliwym" bez powodu.

Kuroko powoli pokręcił głową z pustym wyrazem twarzy, nieudolnie szukając słów. – Nie, w porządku. Po prostu… Chyba nigdy tak naprawdę nie przeszło mi przez myśl, że Kise-kun mógłby… umrzeć. Mimo że zniknął na tak długo, zawsze spodziewałem się, że znów go zobaczę. Czy możesz powiedzieć mi jak to się stało?

Kagami zastanowił się nad tym przez chwilę, zanim postanowił, że najlepiej będzie podzielić się z nim informacjami z braku lepszych rzeczy do powiedzenia. – Przyczyna śmierci nie została jak dotąd ustalona i nie ustaliliśmy jeszcze motywu zbrodni, ale – zerknął na drugiego mężczyznę, starając się dobrać odpowiednie słowa – kiedy znaleźliśmy go w Parku Zenpukuji… był w stawie.

Jasnoniebieskie oczy zamrugały. – W stawie? Nie rozumiem.

\- Znaleźliśmy go w wodzie. Ktoś przywiązał go do głazu. Ale nie ustaliliśmy jeszcze przyczyny śmierci, więc nie wiemy czy żył, gdy wrzucono go do wody… - Urwał, karcąc się w duchu za to, że nie powiedział tego bardziej taktownie. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to było dawno temu, ale czy przychodzi ci na myśl ktoś, kto mógłby chcieć go skrzywdzić?

Niższy mężczyzna pokręcił głową. – Nie, nie za bardzo. A przynajmniej nikt nie przychodzi mi w tej chwili do głowy. – Mimo że jego głos był spokojny, Kagami widział w jego oczach, że te wiadomości bardzo nim wstrząsnęły.

Wziął do ręki notes. – Czy myślisz, że jesteś w stanie powiedzieć mi więcej na temat Kise?

Kuroko skinął lekko głową, mimo że jego wzrok był skupiony na butach. – Tak, oczywiście. Kise-kun – jego pełne nazwisko brzmi Kise Ryouta. Musisz nie być stąd, jeśli nigdy o nim nie słyszałeś. Był naprawdę znanym modelem i koszykarzem. Poznałem go w drugiej klasie gimnazjum. Obaj należeliśmy do drużyny koszykarskiej w Gimnazjum Teikou. Nasza drużyna nazywała się Pokolenie Cudów, ale to było bardzo dawno temu. Podejrzewam, że większość ludzi już nie pamięta o Pokoleniu Cudów.

Uszy Kagamiego ożywiły się, gdy usłyszał nazwę drużyny. Cieszył się, że miał szansę na poprawienie humoru rozmową o koszykówce. – Pokolenie Cudów? Och, to stąd znam jego nazwisko. Kiedy byłem w gimnazjum i liceum, mieszkałem w Ameryce, ale śledziłem tutejszą koszykówkę. Był sportowym geniuszem, prawda? Zaraz, czy to znaczy, że ty też należałeś do Pokolenia Cudów? – Zastanowił się przez chwilę. – Och! Wydaje mi się, że faktycznie widziałem kiedyś twoje imię w artykule. Bez obrazy, ale w ogóle nie widziałem jak grasz w koszykówkę.

Niższy mężczyzna pokręcił głową. – W porządku. Reporterzy rzadko mnie zauważali, pewnie dlatego nigdy nie zostałem wyróżniony. Nigdy też nie zajmowałem tak naprawdę żadnej oficjalnej pozycji. Byłem cieniem asa.

\- Huh? Jest w ogóle taka pozycja? Czy właśnie przed chwilą ją sobie wymyśliłeś?

\- Jesteś bardzo szczery, prawda, Kagami-kun?

Już miał wymamrotać niezadowolone przeprosiny, kiedy zauważył na twarzy Kuroko słaby uśmiech. Atmosfera w pomieszczeniu się rozładowała. – Więc nawet ty potrafisz pokazać emocje, huh? Hej, jeśli będziesz chciał, zagrajmy później w kosza. W pobliżu jest boisko. Grałem w gimnazjum, w liceum i w akademii policyjnej, więc założę się, że będę w stanie stawić ci czoła. Zawsze chciałem zagrać przeciwko Pokoleniu Cudów. – Właściwie ledwo udało mu się ukończyć akademię, gdyż mimo tego, że wiedział jak beznadziejny był ze wszystkich przedmiotów, wciąż wychodził i grał w koszykówkę, zamiast się uczyć.

\- Jasne. Nadal gram od czasu do czasu. Tak czy inaczej – kontynuował Kuroko. – Teraz, kiedy się nad tym zastanowię, Kise-kun faktycznie miał wielu naturalnych wrogów. Był kimś, kto miał wszystko, wygląd, dobrze płatną pracę i nieograniczony talent w sporcie. Można by go nazwać złotym chłopcem. Nie był bardzo dobry w nauce, ale myślę, że wielu ludzi mu zazdrościło. Jednak nie przychodzi mi na myśl nikt, kto przystąpiłby do działania w tej sprawie.

\- Więc zakładam, że był fajnym facetem? Sympatycznym?

Kuroko skinął głową. – Tak, był bardzo popularny zarówno wśród mężczyzn jak i kobiet. Kise-kun był naprawdę wesołą osobą i był dla wszystkich miły. Zachowywał się jak pies – szczególnie wobec osób, które znał. Zawsze biegał dookoła i dodawał przyrostek „cchi" do imion innych ludzi. Nawet w liceum zawsze odwiedzał mnie w Seirin. Słychać było jego „Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi" z odległości kilku kilometrów. Był naprawdę głośnym facetem – i zbyt ufnym. Nawet w gimnazjum karciliśmy go za dawanie swojego numeru fanom i prześladowcom.

Kagami uniósł brew i zapytał z niedowierzaniem: - Prześladowcy? Naprawdę?

Głos Kuroko wypełnił się czułością. – Tak, miał kilku prześladowców, ale byli to zazwyczaj szaleni, lecz nieszkodliwi fani. Tylko raz zdarzyło się coś złego, kiedy zabrali mu ubrania z szatni podczas ćwiczeń. To dlatego, że Kise-kun był zbyt beztroski. Z tego co pamiętam, został za to uderzony przez Akashiego-kun.

\- Pamiętasz cokolwiek z dnia, w którym zniknął?

Niebiskie oczy powędrowały w górę w zamyśleniu. – Noc, w którą zniknął… była nocą, kiedy kończył się Puchar Zimowy. Było wtedy uroczyste przyjęcie z obiadem, na które zostały zaproszone wszystkie drużyny, które uczestniczyły w turnieju. Z tego co pamiętam skończyło się około ósmej albo dziewiątej.

Kagami notował wszystko w notesie. – I Kise tam był? Zachowywał się wtedy jakoś inaczej?

Kuroko pokręcił głową. – Nie, był głośny i wesoły jak zawsze. Miał na sobie naprawdę drogi garnitur, który dostał z jednej ze swoich sesji zdjęciowych i spędził całą noc, rozmawiając z innymi graczami i wymieniając się z nimi numerami telefonów. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby przestał ]udzielać się towarzysko przed zakończeniem przyjęcia, ale to raczej normalne dla Kise-kun. Kiedy przyjęcie się skończyło, każdy poszedł w swoją stronę i to był ostatni raz, kiedy go widziałem.

Kagami pochylił głowę w podziękowaniu, zachęcając go do kontynuowania. – Kiedy dowiedziałeś się, że zaginął?

\- Dowiedziałem się później tej samej nocy, kiedy dostałem telefon od Aomine-kun. Kise-kun nocował wtedy u niego. Podobno zostawił karteczkę, na której napisał, że zaraz wróci. I oczywiście Aomine-kun podejrzewał, że poszedł po coś do sklepu. Ale Kise-kun nie wrócił po kilku godzinach, więc zaczęliśmy go szukać. Razem z wszystkimi, których zdołaliśmy zebrać w tak krótkim czasie, spędziliśmy całą noc na poszukiwaniach. A następnego dnia wieści dotarły do policji i prasy. Tak wielu ludzi go szukało, lecz mimo to nigdy go nie znaleźliśmy. Po tamtej nocy już nigdy o nim nie usłyszeliśmy.

Kiedy Kagami skończył robić notatki, spojrzał na swojego rozmówcę. – Aomine… brzmi znajomo. Czy to nie ten facet z drużyny narodowej?

\- Tak, to ten.

\- Łał, zatem wychodzi na to, że jesteś powiązany z całkiem znanymi ludźmi, co? – Zapisał imię i z przyzwyczajenia postukał się długopisem w policzek. – Myślisz, że kiedy już poinformuję rodzinę, warto by było przepytać pozostałych członków Pokolenia Cudów? I jego dawnych kolegów z drużyny, rzecz jasna.

Kuroko pochylił głowę. – To mogłoby się przydać. Wszyscy byli na tamtym turnieju, więc dosyć często się wtedy widywaliśmy. Ktoś z nich albo z członków ich drużyn mógł widzieć Kise-kun po tamtym bankiecie. Nie utrzymywaliśmy zbytnio kontaktów po liceum. Prawdę mówią, po gimnazjum Kise-kun był jedynym, który naprawdę starał się utrzymać kontakt ze wszystkimi. Ale mogę z łatwością zdobyć dla ciebie ich dane kontaktowe, gdybyś chciał. Miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym poszedł tam z tobą?

\- Och? To byłoby bardzo pomocne. I nie żebym narzekał, ale dlaczego chcesz iść ze mną?

\- Pokolenie Cudów… Chciałbym zobaczyć jak wszyscy sobie radzą. Poza tym nie otwierają się zbyt szybko na obcych, więc mógłbym ci pomóc. Proszę, ja również chciałbym się dowiedzieć co się stało Kise-kun.

Nieco zaskoczony determinacją w tych jasnoniebieskich oczach Kagami, zastanowił się nad całą sytuacją. Z jednej strony odkąd chłopak się pojawił, bardzo mu się przydawał, jako że okazał się być powiązany z wieloma osobami, które mogły pomóc. Ale z drugiej strony był podejrzanym w tej sprawie, ponieważ zawsze istniał cień szansy, że w rzeczywistości był przestępcą, przyjaźniącym się z ofiarą i tak dalej. Nie wspominając już o tym, że jego wiecznie pusty wyraz twarzy sprawiał, że wyglądał podejrzanie. Jednakże wbrew jego pozbawionej wyrazu twarzy, niższy mężczyzna miał bardzo szczere spojrzenie.

Postanowił mu zaufać.

Wzruszając ramionami, detektyw wyjął z kieszeni swój telefon. – Jak dla mnie brzmi świetnie. Czy istnieje ustawa zabraniająca wciągania do sprawy cywilów? Może powinienem zapytać Alex. Ach, nieważne, myślę, że mogę cię zabrać ze sobą jako doradcę czy coś. Tylko upewnij się, że nie będziesz wchodził mi w drogę, okej? Dobra, wymieńmy się numerami. Przynajmniej będziemy ze sobą w kontakcie. – W duchu zastanawiał się czy takie się miało uczucie, gdy wymieniało się numerami z dziewczyną. Spoglądając na niższego mężczyznę, wyciągnął rękę i zmierzwił mu włosy. – Rozchmurz się, myślę, że wystarczy ci depresyjnych rozmów jak na jeden dzień. Zajmijmy się meczem. Założę się, ze gdzieś tu jest piłka.

Kuroko spojrzał na niego pustymi, niebieskimi oczami i oddał mu jego telefon. – Jesteś zaskakująco miły, wiesz, Kagami-kun? Myślę, że Kise-kun by cię polubił. Założę się, że zwracałby się do ciebie „Kagamicchi" i wysyłałby ci sms-y, aż miałbyś go dość.

Kagami zrobił minę. – Kagamicchi? Naprawdę nazywałby mnie tak z poważnym wyrazem twarzy? Nie wiem czy tak bardzo bym go polubił. Model i koszykarz? Jak dla mnie wydaje się zbyt… _olśniewający_.

\- Myślę, że byś go polubił albo nauczyłbyś się go tolerować. Po jakimś czasie przywykłbyś do promienności i blasku. Bardzo trudno nie szanować go jako koszykarza. Kise-kun zawsze starał się z całych sił i nie zależało mu jedynie na wygranej, tak jak innym graczom. Mimo że grał tylko przez 2 lata, naprawdę kochał koszykówkę.

\- Przez to co mówisz chciałbym go teraz poznać. Wygląda na to, że fajnie byłoby zagrać przeciwko sobie – pomijając przezwiska. – Obaj zamilkli na dłuższą chwilę. Kiedy Kagami w końcu wstał, zamrugał. – Och, i jeszcze jedno, zanim zaczniemy mecz. Pomożesz mi znaleźć dobre zdjęcie Kise? Potrzebuję jednego do dokumentów. – Pomyślał, że łatwiej będzie poprosić o to Kuroko, niż rodziców chłopaka.

Kuroko odparł zupełnie poważnie: - Jeśli chcesz dobre zdjęcie, powinieneś wziąć jedno z tych, na których Kise-kun płacze. Ma bardzo ładny wyraz twarzy, kiedy to robi.

\- _Co?!_ Nie mów czegoś takiego z taką poważną miną, sadysto!

* * *

Kiedy znaleźli się na boisku, Kagami uśmiechnął się ironicznie i podał drugiemu piłkę. – Zobaczmy, co potrafisz, Kuroko. Zdecydowanie będę dla ciebie łagodny.

\- W porządku.

W ciągu sekundy Kuroko biegł już w stronę kosza. Kagami nie spodziewał się, że porusza się tak szybko. – C— Zanim zdążył wypowiedzieć słowo, niższy mężczyzna już rzucał do kosza.

I spudłował.

\- …ups.

Kagami z niedowierzaniem otworzył szeroko oczy. – _Ups?!_ Oi, Kuroko, żartujesz sobie ze mnie? Przestań się wygłupiać! Myślałem, że jesteś _dobry_ w koszykówkę! Jesteś pewny, że należałeś do Pokolenia Cudów_!_? Jak mogłeś spudłować, kiedy nikt cię nie krył_!_?

\- Kagami-kun, proszę, przestań tak głośno krzyczeć, ludzie się patrzą…

* * *

Następny dzień był bardzo stresujący. Kagami nie tylko musiał przekazać złe wieści rodzicom ofiary, lecz również poprosić ich, żeby zatrzymali śmierć syna dla siebie. Po zdaniu raportu Alex i namówieniu jej, żeby Kuroko mu towarzyszył, wspólnie postanowili, że najlepiej będzie utrzymać wszystko w tajemnicy tak długo jak tylko się da, jako że ofiara była bardzo znana. Po stresujących mękach, skończył spędzając kilka godzin w bibliotece – miejscu, które rzadko odwiedzał. Zaszył się w pokoju do nauki, przeglądając stare gazety i magazyny. Większość nagłówków i informacji była o tym samym, z wyjątkiem kilku pogłosek o ucieczce.

„_Top model Kise Ryouta zaginiony!"_

„_Model i koszykarz Kise Ryouta uprowadzony?"_

„_Kise Ryouta rozpłynął się w powietrzu po turniejowym bankiecie!"_

Dłuższą chwilę poświęcił magazynom o koszykówce. Kagami nie tylko dowiedział się więcej o ofierze, lecz również zaznajomił się z koszykarzami i drużynami, które brały udział w turnieju. – Liceum Kaijou, tak? Zobaczmy, posiadał zdolność kopiowania technik innych graczy? Imponujące. Dlaczego on zawsze dostaje rozkładówki? Te magazyny są dla facetów, prawda? Dlaczego jest tak absurdalnie fotogeniczny? – Przekartkował magazyn i prychnął. – Jak się można było spodziewać, nic o Kuroko. Czy ten koleś naprawdę grał w koszykówkę?

Następnie przeszedł do magazynów o modzie i plotkarskich gazet, które ku jego zdumieniu, dostarczyły mu więcej informacji niż oczekiwał. Było tam zdjęcie zrobione przez paparazzi, na którym opuszczał bankiet z grupą ludzi. Wszyscy byli elegancko ubrani. Jedną z tych osób był Aomine Daiki, profesjonalny koszykarz i najmłodszy gracz, jakiego przydzielono do Japońskiej Drużyny Narodowej. Przyjrzał się bliżej i podskoczył, kiedy zauważył na zdjęciu Kuroko. Przede wszystkim w porównaniu z innymi ludźmi na zdjęciu wyglądał bardziej jak słaby kontur. – Chyba naprawdę tam _był_. Więc to jest ostatnie zdjęcie zrobione Kise, hmm? Wszyscy na tym zdjęciu wyglądają tak imponująco… poza Kuroko, on naprawdę _jest_ cieniem. Kompletnie nie pasuje do pozostałych.

Odkładając magazyn na bok, żeby go później skserować, zaczął wertować pozostałe. – Więcej rozkładówek, naprawdę? Jak wielu wywiadów z nim potrzebowali ludzie? Przystojny, popularny, wysportowany _i_ modny? Czy to nie trochę za dużo jak dla jednej osoby? Rozmowa o tym, że ludzie czują się przez niego niedowartościowani…

W jego kieszeni zabuczał telefon. Dostał wiadomość od Kuroko, w której chłopak napisał, że skończył pracę i zdobył dane kontaktowe do swoich starych kolegów z drużyny. Kagami uśmiechnął się do siebie. – Podchodzi do tej sprawy poważnie, co? – Zamknął magazyn, wziął kserokopie, które zrobił i ruszył w kierunku Maji Burger, miejsca, w którym po raz pierwszy spotkał Kuroko. – Wygląda na to, że ten dzieciak też ma jakieś zalety.

* * *

Kiedy dotarł na miejsce spotkania, zamówił to co zwykle, znalazł sobie miejsce i usiadł. Był w trakcie jedzenia trzeciego hamburgera, kiedy na miejscu naprzeciwko niego pojawił się nagle Kuroko z milkshake'iem w dłoni. – Cześć, Kagami-kun.

Kagami wrzasnął, upuszczając hamburgera.

\- Cholera, Kuroko! Nie wyskakuj mi tu znikąd! Ach— przez ciebie upuściłem hamburgera!

Niewzruszony chłopak wziął łyka swojego napoju. – Czekałem, aż mnie zauważysz, ale tego nie zrobiłeś, więc musiałem się odezwać. Odniosłeś dzisiaj jakiś sukces?

Czerwonowłosy podrapał się po głowie, wzdychając, po czym skinął głową. – Tak, istotnie. Udało mi się dostać do akt osób zaginionych. Następnie przekazałem złe wieści jego rodzicom i przekonałem ich, żeby zatrzymali to dla siebie, kiedy będziemy prowadzić dochodzenie. Media nie dowiedziały się jeszcze o niczym, więc zamierzamy wykorzystać to na naszą korzyść. Och, co myślisz o tych pogłoskach o ucieczce, które rozsiewały gazety? Czy to w ogóle możliwe?

Chłopak pokręcił głową. – Nie, Kise-kun nie był osobą, która uciekłaby potajemnie. Zostałby zauważony, bez względu na to dokąd by się udał. A poza tym nie miał powodu, żeby uciekać.

\- Hmm, chyba uwierzę ci na słowo. – Kagami wyjął kserokopie, które zrobił w bibliotece i pokazał swojemu tymczasowemu partnerowi zdjęcie z bankietu. – Podobno było to ostatnie zdjęcie, które mu zrobiono. Wszyscy wyglądają na nim jak celebryci. Dostrzeżenie tego zajęło mi chwilę, ale spójrz, ty też tu jesteś.

Kuroko przyjrzał się fotografii i skinął głową. – Zostało zrobione, kiedy wracaliśmy do domu po bankiecie. Ta osoba to Momoi-san, jest teraz menedżerem drużyny narodowej. Awansowała w świecie koszykówki razem z Aomine-kun, odkąd byli mali. Jest również osobą, która dostarczyła mi wszystkie dane kontaktowe do Pokolenia Cudów, była naszym menedżerem w Teikou.

Chętny do poznania kogoś tak znanego w świecie koszykówki jak Aomine, zapytał z nadzieją: - Czy są teraz w Tokio?

\- Niestety nie. Ale Momoi-san powiedziała mi, że nie długo będę mieli przerwę, więc zadzwoni do mnie, kiedy wrócą do miasta.

\- Powiedziałeś jej o Kise?

Niższy mężczyzna pokręcił głową. – Nie, powiedziałem jej tylko, że chciałem się z nimi spotkać z ważnego powodu. Ale jeśli chcesz poznać członków Pokolenia Cudów, największą szansę na spotkanie masz jak na razie u Midorimy-kun. Podobno pracuje jako lekarz w Tokyo University Hospital.

Kagami popatrzył w górę w zamyśleniu, próbując przypomnieć sobie, który to był. – Midorima, Midorima, Midorima… och, on był rzucającym obrońcą, prawda?

\- Zgadza się. Prawdę mówiąc, wczoraj po naszym meczu trochę się nad tym zastanawiałem – jesteś naprawdę dobry w koszykówkę, wiesz, Kagami-kun? Myślę, że gdybyś chodził do Liceum Seirin, uczyniłbym cię swoim światłem i pomógłbym ci zostać najlepszym graczem w Japonii. Myślę, że to by było zabawne.

Kagami uniósł brew, słysząc to oświadczenie. – Naprawdę nie rozumiem co masz przez to na myśli. To znaczy, fajnie by było, gdybym chodził tu do liceum i w ogóle. Ale po wczorajszym, nie jestem przekonany czy ty w ogóle grałeś w koszykówkę. Więc jak mógłbyś mi pomóc?

Kuroko wzruszył ramionami. – Zatem następnym razem pokażę ci co miałem na myśli. Pod warunkiem, że będziemy grać w tej samej drużynie.

Na twarzy Kagamiego pojawił się uśmieszek, kiedy wpakował resztę hamburgera do swoich ust. – Och? Brzmi ciekawie. Już nie mogę się doczekać. Ale jak na razie spotkajmy się z tym kolesiem Midorimą.

\- Kagami-kun, proszę, nie mów z pełnymi ustami.


	3. Rozdział 3

Po tym jak Kagami skończył ostatniego hamburgera, udali się do Tokyo University Hospital. Kuroko spojrzał na Kagamiego i zasugerował: - Kagami-kun, może powinieneś naprawdę doznać kontuzji, żebyśmy mieli uzasadniony powód do zobaczenia się z Midorimą-kun.

Kagami ściągnął brwi, strzelając groźnie palcami. – Oi, to _ja_ jestem tu detektywem! Nie mogę tak ryzykować, kiedy prowadzę śledztwo. Co powiesz na to, żebym zamiast tego przywalił ci w twarz tak mocno, że zostałbyś daltonistą, sadysto? To byłby uzasadniony powód do zobaczenia się z Midorimą-_kun_, nie sądzisz?

Niższy mężczyzna nie odważył się podnieść wzroku, bawiąc się swoim telefonem. – Będę zmuszony odmówić. Poza tym, myślę, że atakowanie takich niewinnych cywilów jak ja jest niezgodne z prawem. Spójrz, Kagami-kun, jesteśmy na miejscu.

Kagami prychnął z irytacją, nie zawracając sobie głowy obalaniem tej teorii i wszedł za chłopakiem do szpitala. Patrzył jak jego towarzysz zatrzymuje się przed okienkiem, podczas gdy kobieta za biurkiem wypełnia jakieś papiery. Po chwili czekania aż recepcjonistka zauważy Kuroko, Kagami podszedł do okienka, ze wszystkich sił starając się zachować kamienną twarz. Kobieta natychmiast zauważyła jego wysoką posturę i spojrzała znad swoich papierów. – Tak? W czym mogę pomóc?

Tak dyskretnie jak tylko potrafił, posłał swojemu tymczasowemu partnerowi triumfalny uśmieszek, przez co Kuroko się nadąsał. – Szukamy doktora Midorimy. Czy mogłaby nas pani pokierować do jego gabinetu? – odparł detektyw.

Kobieta zamrugała przez chwilę, nie do końca rozumiejąc dlaczego użył liczby mnogiej, dopóki w końcu nie zauważyła drugiego mężczyzny, który stał obok, przez co natychmiast podskoczyła. Skinęła szybko głową i wskazała na korytarz. – Oczywiście! Znajduje się dwa piętra wyżej. Możecie pojechać tamtą windą. Po tym jak wyjdziecie z windy, skierujcie się na lewo, a jego gabinet będzie zaraz po waszej prawej. Lepiej się pośpieszcie, wydaje mi się, że niedługo kończy pracę.

\- W porządku, dziękujemy. – Kagami czule zmierzwił włosy Kuroko i ruszył korytarzem. – No dalej, chodźmy go zobaczyć. To może pójść lepiej niż myślałem. Jeśli wyjdzie z pracy, przynajmniej nie będziemy wchodzić mu w drogę. Co? Nie patrz tak na mnie. Myślę, że lekarze są bardzo poważanymi ludźmi i niezastąpionymi dla społeczeństwa.

Kuroko pokręcił głową. – Nie kwestionuję tego jak ważni są lekarze. Po prostu zaskoczyła mnie twoja rozwaga i to, że udało ci się wtrącić w zdanie takie słowo jak „niezastąpiony", to wszystko. To bardzo mocne japońskie słowo jak na Amerykanina. Wiesz w ogóle jak je zapisać w kanji?

\- Oi, przestań patrzeć na mnie z góry albo naprawdę ci przywalę.

* * *

Kiedy dotarli do gabinetu, spojrzeli po sobie, zanim zapukali do drzwi. Nadeszła natychmiastowa odpowiedź. – Proszę.

Kuroko wszedł pierwszy, witając się z mężczyzną swoim jak zwykle uprzejmym głosem. – Cześć, Midorima-kun.

Zielone oczy powiększyły się, zaskoczone widokiem niższego mężczyzny. – Kuroko? Co ty tu robisz? Nie widziałem cię od liceum. – Midorima poprawił okulary i uspokoił się. Odchrząknął, nieco zażenowany swoją reakcją. – Więc co cię do mnie sprowadza? Potrzebujesz pomocy medycznej? A tak w ogóle kto to jest?

\- To jest Kagami-kun. Jest detektywem.

\- Kagami Taiga – przedstawił się.

Słysząc to, lekarz uniósł sceptycznie brew i Kagami, chcąc nie chcąc, zwrócił uwagę na to jak długie były jego rzęsy. – Detektyw? Jestem Midorima Shintarou. Kuroko, dlaczego współpracujesz z detektywem? A co ważniejsze, dlaczego go tu przyprowadziłeś? Właściwie, na razie nic nie mów. Kończę pracę w ciągu godziny, poczekajcie na mnie przed szpitalem. Zajmowanie się prywatnymi sprawami w czasie godzin pracy jest nieprofesjonalne. Będę musiał zadzwonić do Takao, żeby przyjechał po mnie później.

* * *

Zgodzili się szybko i skończyli na zewnątrz. – Hej, Kuroko, możesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego on trzymał w ręku pilota?

Chłopak nie wydawał się zdziwiony ani pilotem ani jego pytaniem i wzruszył ramionami. – To musiał być jego szczęśliwy przedmiot. Midorima-kun jest bardzo przesądny, jeśli chodzi o szczęście. Wierzy w horoskopy, astronomię i tak dalej, więc wszędzie nosi ze sobą swoje szczęśliwe przedmioty. Myślę, że pod tym względem wcale się nie zmienił. Miło widzieć, że ma się dobrze.

\- Hm? Jaką osobą był w gimnazjum i liceum?

\- Był bardzo powściągliwy, pewnie nadal jest. Nawet w Teikou zwykle zamykał się w sobie, kiedy grał w koszykówkę. Och, ale grał dużo w Shogi z Akashim-kun. Zazwyczaj traktowaliśmy się z dystansem, gdyż nie dogadywaliśmy się za dobrze, ale czasami dołączał do naszych wygłupów. A mówiąc dokładniej, zostawał w nie wciągany.

\- A jego relacje z Kise?

\- Z Kise-kun… Kise-kun kochał wszystkich. To dotyczyło również Midorimy-kun. I mimo że on zazwyczaj ignorował Kise-kun, myślę, że w głębi duszy go lubił. Kise-kun uwielbiał żartować sobie z Midorimy-kun poprzez zabieranie mu okularów. Oczywiście, to zazwyczaj kończyło się tym, że obaj ślepo uderzali o ściany i drzwi, i niszczyli różne rzeczy. Midorima-kun był tam tamtej nocy i pomagał nam szukać. Myślę, że na wiele sposobów odniósł największy sukces z nas wszystkich.

Kagami uniósł brew. – Och? Dlatego że jest lekarzem? Pewnie muszą mu całkiem dobrze płacić.

Kuroko pokręcił głową. – Nie tylko to. Chodziło mi o to, że nadal jest z Takao-kun. Uważam, że to naprawdę niesamowite. Myślę, że większość ludzi nie zdaje sobie sprawy jak pochłaniająca może być koszykówka. Czasami dobre rzeczy mogą wpaść w błędne koło, a na końcu tego wszystkiego jesteś tak wykończony, że przestaje cię to obchodzić. Miło widzieć, że tym dwóm udało się przez to przejść.

Mimo że Kagami nie był pewny kim lub czym jest ten drugi, o którym mówił, zanim zdążył zapytać pojawił się Midorima, który przeszedł od razu do rzeczy, pytając: - No więc powiesz mi dlaczego jesteś tu z detektywem, Kuroko? I postaraj się zrobić to szybko, ponieważ dzisiejszy dzień nie jest szczęśliwy dla Raka, więc chciałbym wrócić do domu.

Niższy mężczyzna z ożywieniem podniósł wzrok. – To dotyczy Kise-kun, Midorima-kun.

\- Kise? – Midorima zamilkł, po czym poprawił okulary, żeby ukryć zaskoczenie. - …Nie słyszałem tego imienia od lat. Znaleźli w końcu tego idiotę?

\- Midorima-kun, on…

Kagami skrzywił się, nie chcąc przekazywać złych wieści kolejnej osobie tego dnia, ale uświadomił sobie, że to było jego zadanie, nie Kuroko. – Obawiam się, że Kise nie ma już z nami. Kilka dni temu znaleźliśmy jego ciało.

Lekarz otworzył szeroko oczy. Usiadł na ławce, żeby przyswoić informację i spojrzał na Kagamiego. – Jesteś pewny, że to on? Kise Ryouta? Bliźnięta? Minęło 10 lat, dlaczego teraz? Gdzie był?

Po ponownym wyjaśnieniu całej sprawy, Kagami przygryzł wargę, zadając jak zwykle pytania: - Słyszałem, że szukałeś go tamtej nocy, kiedy zaginął. Możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko, co pamiętasz z tej nocy i kiedy widziałeś go po raz ostatni?

Midorima spuścił wzrok i zaczął mówić, wpatrując się w swoje buty. – Tamtej nocy na bankiecie Kise chodził w kółko i był głośny i irytujący jak zwykle. Podszedł do naszego stolika ze swoim senpaiem. Takao rozmawiał z Kasamatsu-san, więc ja byłem skazany na Kise.

_\- Midorimacchi, gratuluję, że dostałeś się do półfinału!_

\- Jednak nie rozmawialiśmy bardzo długo.

Kagami uniósł brew. – Dokąd poszedł?

Lekarz wzruszył ramionami. – Wydaje mi się, że podbiegł do stolika Kuroko.

\- Och? – Posłał Kuroko pytające spojrzenie i ściągnął brwi. – Czy to prawda?

Kuroko zastanowił się przez chwilę i przytaknął. – Tak, teraz już pamiętam. Właściwie Kise-kun podchodził do nas kilka razy, więc nie byłem pewny, o którym razie mówiłeś, Midorima-kun. Ale to było pewnie wtedy, kiedy przybiegł, płacząc nad tym jaki okrutny był dla niego „Midorimacchi."

_\- Kurokocchi! Midorimacchi jest dla mnie naprawdę okrutny! Powiedział, że jestem hałaśliwy!_

_\- Bo __**jesteś**__ hałaśliwy, Kise-kun._

_\- Jesteś taki okrutny, Kurokocchi!_

\- I po tym poszedł porozmawiać z Kiyoshim-senpai. Pod koniec wieczoru zostali naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Prawdę mówiąc, jak tak teraz o tym myślę, Midorima-kun, byłeś naprawdę dobry w doprowadzaniu Kise-kun do płaczu, czyż nie? Każda wasza rozmowa kończyła się jego płaczem.

Lekarz wyprostował się w obronie, czerwieniąc się na twarzy. – O czym ty mówisz, Kuroko? Ten facet po prostu o wszystko płakał!

Kagami wpatrywał się nieufnie w zielonowłosego mężczyznę. – Nie mów mi, że ty też byłeś fanem jego zapłakanej twarzy.

Czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej, Midorima gorączkowo zamachał rękami przed twarzą. – C-Co? Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! Kto ci w ogóle powiedział o jego zapłakanej twarzy? Jak już mówiłem, ten idiota po prostu o wszystko płakał! Nie ma mowy, żeby czerpał ukrytą przyjemność z doprowadzania go do płaczu!

_Pokolenie Cudów było pełne sadystów…_

Szybko zmieniając temat, żeby lekarz nie zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony niż już był, Kagami zanotował sobie kilka rzeczy i zadał kolejne pytanie. – Tak czy inaczej, przychodzi ci na myśl ktoś, kto mógłby chcieć skrzywdzić Kise?

Midorima odchrząknął i uspokoił się, wyraźnie zadowolony ze zmiany tematu, po czym odparł: - Kogoś kto chciałby skrzywdzić Kise? Jestem pewny, ze wielu ludzi mu zazdrościło, ale do głowy przychodzi mi tylko jedno konkretne nazwisko. Przepytywałeś Haizakiego Shougo?

Tym razem to on na chwilę zamilkł. – Haizaki Shougo?

\- Tak, Kuroko, ty też powinieneś go pamiętać. Był graczem pierwszego składu w Teikou, ale później Akashi zmusił go, żeby odszedł i zastąpił go Kise. Zamierzał też dorwać Kise na Pucharze Zimowym, prawda?

Kuroko przytaknął. – Zgadza się, nadepnął na Kise-kun w trakcie meczu, a później chciał wyrządzić jeszcze więcej szkód, ale Aomine-kun go powstrzymał.

Midorima znów poprawił okulary. – Mi również tak powiedziano. Ostatni raz słyszałem o Haizakim, kiedy poszedł siedzieć za jakieś oszustwa czy kradzież czy coś w tym stylu. Uważam, że to dziwnie pasowało do jego charakteru. Ten facet zawsze lubił zabierać to, co nie należało do niego.

Zapisując nazwisko w notesie, Kagami pochylił głowę. – Haizaki Shougo. Jutro pójdę go przepytać. Dzięki.

\- Kuroko, czy _on_ już o tym wie? – Niższy mężczyzna pokręcił głową w milczeniu. – Rozumiem…

Kagami spojrzał na lekarza. – Jeszcze jedno…

Nie przerywając, Midorima uniósł brew. – Czy zabiłem Kise? Nie, nie zrobiłem tego. Mam alibi, byłem z Takao, kiedy otrzymałem telefon od Momoi. Jeśli chcesz go o to zapytać, powinien tu wkrótce być.

Właśnie wtedy jak na zawołanie podjechała do nich postać na rowerze z przyczepą. Machając do nich radośnie, nieznajomy zawołał: - Shin-chan! Tutaj! Och! Czy ja widzę Kuroko?

\- Świetne wyczucie czasu, Takao. Pamiętasz gdzie byliśmy w nocy na bankiecie Pucharu Zimowego?

Takao zamrugał. – Huh? Chodzi ci o noc, w którą zaginął Kise? Dlaczego tak nagle… Wydaje mi się, że uczyłeś mnie grać w Shogi, kiedy zadzwonił do ciebie telefon. Tamtej nocy w ogóle nie spaliśmy, co nie? Och, kim jest ten zwalisty facet? Przyjacielem Kuroko?

\- Jest detektywem pracującym nad sprawą Kise. Podobno Kise… - Midorima urwał, nie będąc w stanie dokończyć zdania.

Czarnowłosy otworzył szeroko oczy. – Poważnie? Shin-chan, nic ci nie będzie? Powiedzieliście już Kasamatsu-san? Będzie zdruzgotany. Kasamatsu Yukio, on i Kise byli naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi w liceum. Proszę, mogę dać wam jego numer, jeśli chcecie. A przy okazji, muszę też zapisać sobie wasze numery, na wypadek gdybyście mieli jakieś pytania.

Obaj skinęli głowami, a lekarz odwrócił się, żeby wsiąść do przyczepy. – Jeśli to wszystko, będziemy się zbierać. No dalej, Takao, jedźmy. Najwyraźniej ten szczęśliwy przedmiot nie był wystarczająco duży.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby rozmiar miał znaczenie, Shin-chan.

\- A przy okazji, detektywie—

\- Wystarczy Kagami.

\- Jaki jest twój znak zodiaku?

\- Huh? Czy to jakiś podstęp? Lew, a co?

\- Lew… dzisiejszy dzień nie jest dla ciebie zbyt szczęśliwy. Twoim szczęśliwym przedmiotem na dziś jest parasolka, to wszystko. Jedźmy, Takao.

\- Okej! Czekaj, nie zagramy, żeby zobaczyć kto pedałuje? Ach, nieważne, i tak pewnie nigdy cię nie pokonam. Zabiorę cię dokądkolwiek chcesz.

Kagami mógł jedynie gapić się na nich w szoku, nadal nie do końca rozumiejąc ich rozmowę. – Co?

Zanim odjechali, Midorima spojrzał na niego. – Detektywie… ( - Oi, mówiłem, że wystarczy Kagami. Ludzie, czy wy w ogóle słuchacie?) Ostatnim, co powiedziałem Kise było „Zgiń" i to jest coś z czym będę musiał żyć przez resztę mojego życia. To nie jest coś z czego jestem dumny.

Takao uśmiechnął się do nich smutno. – Shin-chan nie jest zbyt dobry w wyrażaniu siebie. Chodziło mu o to, że ma nadzieję, że rozwiążecie tę sprawę i cieszy się, że przyszliście mu o tym powiedzieć, prawda, Shin-chan?

Siedzący w przyczepie Midorima stanowczo skrzyżował ramiona i spiorunował wzrokiem swojego szofera. – Zamknij się i jedź, Takao.

\- Tak jest! Pa, Kuroko, detektywie. Nie martwcie się. Upewnię się, ze wypłacze swoje serce!

Machali im, dopóki nie znaleźli się poza zasięgiem wzroku. Kagami zamrugał. – Hej, Kuroko, co to za ustrojstwo, którym jechali?

\- To rower i tylna część samochodu. To ich ulubiony środek transportu, z tego co pamiętam. Jest bardzo przyjazny dla środowiska, nie sądzisz?

Kiedy wracali ze szpitala, Kagami notował sobie w głowie nazwiska ludzi, z którymi będzie się musiał jutro skontaktować. – Kasamatsu Yukio i Haizaki Shougo, hmm? Och, a przy okazji, o co chodziło z tym komentarzem o szczęśliwym przedmiocie? Będę miał nieszczęśliwy dzień?

Zaraz po tym jak to powiedział, zagrzmiało i o ziemię zaczęły uderzać krople deszczu. Kuroko spojrzał w górę. – Może to miał na myśli. Parasolka naprawdę byłaby dla ciebie szczęśliwym przedmiotem.

Osłaniając się rękami przed deszczem, Kagami skinął na chłopaka, żeby za nim podążył. – Przestań gadać i biegnij. No dawaj, mieszkam niedaleko stąd, będziesz mógł u mnie wyschnąć.

\- Okej.

* * *

Wycierając swoje włosy po prysznicu, Kuroko zamrugał na widok dań na stole. – Kagami-kun, jesteś zaskakująco dobrym kucharzem, wiesz?

\- Huh? Czy to nie normalne? Mieszkam sam, więc musiałem nauczyć się gotować, to wszystko. Usiądź i zjedz, zanim jedzenie wystygnie.

Jasnoniebieskie oczy zamrugały i chłopak zrobił jak mu kazano. - …to jest naprawdę dobre. Dziękuję za obiad. A właśnie – wstał, żeby sięgnąć do swojej torby, po czym wyjął z niej kasetę i zdjęcie – to jest nagranie z przygotowania do meczu przeciwko Kaijou, a to jest zdjęcie Pokolenia Cudów. Musiałem poprosić o kasetę Huuugę-senpai i Aidę-san. On był kapitanem naszej drużyny, a ona była naszym trenerem. Zostali małżeństwem.

Kagami wziął zdjęcie do ręki i przyjrzał mu się przez chwilę. – Och, ty też tu jesteś.

\- Naprawdę nie uwierzyłeś mi, kiedy powiedziałem, że należałem do Pokolenia Cudów, prawda? Znasz już Midorimę-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun i Momoi-san. Ta osoba to Murasakibara-kun, a to jest Akashi-kun. Zdjęcie zostało zrobione po tym jak wygraliśmy nasze ostatnie mistrzostwa przed ukończeniem Teikou.

Po obiedzie obaj usiedli i obejrzeli nagranie. – Och, faktycznie był bardzo dobry. – Pod koniec gry, kiedy Kaijou przegrało, kamera zrobiła zbliżenie n twarz Kise. Na początku pojawił się na niej szok, a następnie z oczu chłopaka popłynęło kilka łez, które spłynęły po policzkach modela. – Ach, płacze…

\- Gapisz się na niego, Kagami-kun. Mówiłem ci, że ładnie wygląda, kiedy płacze. To Kasamatsu-san go tam kopnął.

Mimo że Kagami nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć, nie chciał powiedzieć tego na głos.

Kuroko nie naciskał, mimo że w jego oczach widać było rozbawienie. – Poza jego zapłakaną twarzą, co o nim myślisz?

\- Kise wyglądał na świetnego gracza. Chciałbym zagrać przeciwko niemu. Naprawdę przyciąga uwagę, co nie? Ach… wygląda na naprawdę silnego.

\- I?

Kagami zamrugał. – I?

\- Uwierzysz mi teraz, kiedy powiem, że gram w koszykówkę?

Nastała długa cisza, zanim Kagami przyznał szczerze: - Prawdę mówiąc, byłem tak zajęty oglądaniem Kise, że w ogóle cię nie zauważyłem. Mój błąd. Ale obejrzę to jeszcze raz, okej? I następnym razem cię poszukam.

Mimo że twarz Kuroko pozostała bez wyrazu, chłopak wydął lekko wargi.

_Jak słodko… zaraz, naprawdę właśnie tak pomyślałem?_

Niższy mężczyzna pokręcił głową. – W porządku, nie śpiesz się. Jutro pracuję, więc będę się już zbierał, dziękuję za obiad.

Kagami podniósł się, odprowadzając go do drzwi. – Chcesz, żebym cię odprowadził?

\- Dziękuję, ale nie trzeba.

\- Okej, ale przynajmniej weź parasolkę na wypadek, gdyby znów zaczęło padać.

Kuroko pochylił głową i przyjął parasolkę. – Dziękuję, Kagami-kun. Jeśli chcesz jutro zobaczyć się z Haizakim-kun, proszę, idź beze mnie. Wolałbym się z nim nie widzieć, jeśli mogę tego uniknąć. To nic ważnego, po prostu naprawdę go nie lubię. Dam ci radę, nie przyprowadzaj ze sobą żadnej kobiety, jest niewiarygodnie nieuprzejmy, jeśli o nie chodzi.

Lekko zszokowany tym oświadczeniem Kagami skinął jedynie głową. – Hej, Kuroko, czy ty…

Jasnoniebieskie oczy zamrugały. – Czy ja co?

Pokręcił głową. – Nie, już nic. Zadzwonię do ciebie, kiedy skończę jutro z Haizakim. Dobranoc. Bądź ostrożny.

\- Dobranoc, Kagami-kun.

Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, zastanawiał się nad tym o co chciał go zapytać.

_Czy ty czułeś coś do Kise?_

Pokręcił głową, karcąc się w duchu za to, że brzmiał jak zazdrosna dziewczyna. W ciągu 48 godzin będzie musiał stanąć twarzą w twarz z pewną ilością niewygodnych prawd i możliwości. Dopóki nie zobaczył zdjęcia Kise i taśmy z jego grą, nigdy tak naprawdę nie był w stanie przyznać, że mężczyzna był atrakcyjny. Model czy nie, chłopak był przystojny kiedy żył. I dopóki nie poznał Kuroko, nigdy nie czuł się opiekuńczy i zazdrosny o drugiego mężczyznę przez martwego człowieka. Ta sprawa zdawała się zmienić jego życie na więcej niż jeden sposób.

Wzdychając głośno, wziął do ręki telefon i zadzwonił do swojej szefowej. – Hej, Alex? Nadal jesteś w biurze? Chciałbym, żebyś sprawdziła dla mnie jedno nazwisko. Haizaki Shougo? Podobno ma coś na swoim koncie. O ile wiem, może teraz odsiadywać wyrok. Później? No jasne, brzmi świetnie. W porządku, pasuje mi. Dzięki, w takim razie do zobaczenia.

* * *

Następnego ranka przewrócił się z jękiem na drugi bok i uderzył w coś, czy raczej w kogoś, swoim ramieniem. – Hnnn… Kuroko…?

Kiedy powoli otworzył oczy, zobaczył bladą skórę… a później piersi. Duże piersi. Wrzasnął, odsunął się gwałtownie i spadł z łóżka. – Alex! Dlaczego leżysz w moim łóżku? Nago? _Znowu!?_

Jego szefowa jęknęła i spojrzała na niego z irytacją. – Hnnn…? Dlaczego tak wrzeszczysz nad ranem, Taiga? Wyświadczyłam ci wczoraj wieczorem przysługę, więc mógłbyś przynajmniej dać mi miejsce do przenocowania i zrobić mi śniadanie.

Kagami podniósł się, wziął swój koc i zepchnął ją z łóżka. - Sama sobie zrób śniadanie!

\- Ał! Hej, tu jest zimno!

Podniósł z podłogi jej ubrania i rzucił w nią nimi. – No to się ubierz, cholerna nudystko!

* * *

Jajka skwierczały na patelni, kiedy usłyszał jak Alexandra wychodzi z łazienki po wzięciu prysznica. – Ach, to było przyjemnie. Och, co robisz? Pachnie świetnie.

Zadowolony w duchu, że może używać angielskiego w Japonii, odparł bez spoglądania w jej stronę: - Jajka, bekon, kiełbasa, placki ziemniaczane i tosty.

\- Brzmi pysznie. Cieszę się, że cię tu sprowadziłam. Tęskniłam za twoją kuchnią.

\- Dzięki – odparł sarkastycznie. – A ja myślałem, że sprowadziłaś mnie tu, żebym prowadził śledztwa i takie tam.

Alex usiadła, spojrzała na niego chytrze i zapytała niewinnie: - Więc kim jest ten cały „Kuroko", którym mnie wcześniej nazwałeś? Czekaj, czy to nie ten facet, który ci pomaga? O mój Boże, czy Taiga się zakochał? Jestem ciekawa jak on wygląda. Jest porównywalny do twojej ofiary?

Kagami zaczerwienił się, mrucząc pod nosem: - Kise był modelem, jak ktokolwiek może być do niego porównywalny?

\- Co?

\- Nie zamierzam zaszczycić cię odpowiedzią na tak bezsensowne pytanie.

Alex uśmiechnęła się, dalej patrząc jak gotuje. – Dobra, zachowuj się tak dalej. Zatem muszę się chyba dowiedzieć tego sama. A przy okazji, zamierzasz się dzisiaj spotkać z tym kolesiem Haizakim? Chcesz, żebym poszła z tobą?

Prychnął i położył talerze na stole. – Nie dzięki. Z tobą przy boku to mogłoby być niebezpiecznie.

\- O mnie się nie martw. Umiem sobie poradzić z każdym idiotą, którego na mnie poślesz.

\- Wiem, mówiłem, że to mogłoby być niebezpiecznie dla tego biednego człowieka, nie dla ciebie. Jesteś potworem, Alex. Każda trzeźwo myśląca osoba by się ciebie bała. Tak czy inaczej, wolałbym nie brać cię ze sobą. Nie chciałbym musieć użerać się z kosztami za napaść i pobicie. – Kończąc swoje śniadanie, Kagami włożył naczynia do zlewu. Mieli między sobą niepisaną umowę, że on gotował, a Alex zmywała naczynia. – Wrócę do biura, kiedy skończę go przepytywać. I tak muszę o coś spytać Tatsuyę.

\- Okej, powiem mu, żeby na ciebie zaczekał. Baw się dobrze.

Kiedy Kagami był w trakcie drogi, zabuczał jego telefon. Po przeczytaniu wiadomości zamrugał. Zrozumienie jej znaczenia zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę.

_Szczęśliwym przedmiotem dla Lwa na dziś jest paczka gumy. _

Podrapał się po głowie i ściągnął brwi. – Ten koleś… on na serio wierzy w to wszystko, nie?

Ale po wczorajszym incydencie, zawrócił i ruszył szybko w stronę sklepu.

* * *

Usłyszawszy trzaśnięcie zamykanych drzwi, skrzywił się na widok więźnia z długimi włosami zaplecionymi w cienkie warkoczyki, który siedział na metalowym krześle.

\- Haizaki Shougo…

* * *

_**Omake: Trochę MidoriTaka**_

Kiedy Takao pedałował wzdłuż ulicy, zamyślony spojrzał w niebo. – Więc Kise naprawdę nie żyje, hmm? Tak bardzo go lubiłeś na swój własny sposób, prawda, Shin-chan? – Nie otrzymawszy natychmiastowej odpowiedzi, odwrócił się i zobaczył lekarza zwiniętego w kłębek ze schowaną twarzą. – Ach… już dobrze, Shin-chan, po prostu wyrzuć z siebie to wszystko.

\- Zamknij się, ja nie płaczę. Po prostu bardzo mocno pada – nadeszła stłumiona odpowiedź.

\- Huh? Ale przecież nie— Zanim zdążył skończyć zdanie, zagrzmiało i zaczęło padać. – Hej, Shin-chan…

\- A nie mówiłem.

\- Nawet niebo jest dziś przeciwko mnie, hmm? Dobrze, dobrze, załapałem. Nie płaczesz. Jesteś po prostu psychiczny i bardzo mocno pada. Dalej, jedźmy do domu.


	4. Rozdział 4

Zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko więźnia, Kagami wziął głęboki oddech i przyjrzał mu się. Mężczyzna miał długie włosy zaplecione w cienkie warkoczyki zaczesane rządkami do tyłu i groźnie wyglądające oczy, które pokazywały jedynie znudzenie, kiedy położył nogi na stole. – Haizaki Shougo. Skazany na 15 lat więzienia za napaść i pobicie, napaść na policjanta, rabunek z bronią w ręku, grabież i kradzież samochodu.

\- Owszem, faktycznie się tak nazywam i faktycznie popełniłem te wszystkie przestępstwa, detektywie. I w jakiż to sposób ten pokorny, skromny kryminalista może ci pomóc tego pięknego dnia? - odparł pewny siebie przestępca z drwiącym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

Zirytowany jego tupetem Kagami nie zawracał sobie głowy pogawędką. – Kise Ryouta.

Haizaki zamrugał, zaskoczony nazwiskiem. – Kise Ryouta? Cóż, nie słyszałem tego nazwiska odkąd byłem nastolatkiem. Znaleźli w końcu tego ślicznego chłopca? Minęło już trochę czasu odkąd zaginął, czyż nie? Wszyscy robili z tego taką wielką aferę, ale to chyba dlatego, że był złotym chłopcem.

Chcąc sprawdzić czy mężczyzna siedzący przed nim poruszy temat śmierci Kise bez jego pomocy, Kagami kontynuował rozmowę. – Nie brzmisz jakbyś go jakoś szczególnie lubił. Opowiedz mi o swojej relacji z Kise.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – Hmm? Przechodzisz od razu do rzeczy, jak widzę? Kiedy tak na mnie patrzysz, detektywie, czuję, że powinienem załatwić sobie prawnika… znowu. Powiem tylko, że cały świat wydawał się kochać Ryoutę. To było irytujące. Trochę tak, jakby na wszystkich rzucono zaklęcie, przez które nie mógł zrobić nic złego i był perfekcyjny we wszystkim za co się wziął. Wszystkie dziewczyny gromadziły się wokół niego, a wszyscy faceci chcieli się z nim przyjaźnić albo z nim chodzić.

Kagami uniósł brew. – Ale nie ty.

Haizaki wzruszył niedbale ramionami i spojrzał w sufit. – Ale nie ja. Cóż mogę powiedzieć? Od początku wiedziałem, że się ze sobą nie dogadamy, ale chyba lubiłem go na swój własny sposób. Za każdym razem, gdy na niego spojrzałem myślałem tylko „Och, wyglądałby dobrze, nawet gdyby ktoś go pobił" albo „Chciałbym zobaczyć jego zapłakaną twarz" albo „Chciałbym go pieprzyć" czasami. Ale przypuszczam, że właśnie dlatego został modelem, eh? Wszyscy chcieli go po prostu przelecieć.

_Znowu o tej zapłakanej twarzy… _

Zirytowany Kagami wyjął paczkę gumy, którą wcześniej kupił za radą Midorimy i włożył kawałek do ust. W milczeniu zastanawiał się czy zjedzenie swojego szczęśliwego przedmiotu na dany dzień było wbrew niepisanym zasadom szczęścia. – Słyszałem, że grałeś nieczysto na Pucharze Zimowym. Chciałbyś to wyjaśnić?

Haizaki zanucił, udając, że myśli. – Za kawałek gumy może bym chciał. Nie jadłem śmieciowego żarcia odkąd zostałem zamknięty w tym beznadziejnym miejscu.

_Współpraca za kawałek gumy? To naprawdę mój szczęśliwy przedmiot. Cholera, teraz czuję, że wiszę coś Midorimie. Zastanawiam się czy podzielenie się gumą z kryminalistą sprawi, że stanie się mniej szczęśliwa?_

Rzucając mu kawałek gumy, ściągnął brwi. - Więc mów.

Haizaki odpakował ją i włożył do ust, po czym uśmiechnął się do siebie. – Dobry cukier. Więc chcesz wiedzieć o Pucharze Zimowym? W porządku. W końcu to już przeszłość. – Wzruszył niedbale ramionami. – Grałem w meczu przeciwko drużynie Ryouty w ćwierćfinałach. Z tego co pamiętam nadal byłem wkurzony na Akashiego za to, że wykopał mnie z drużyny i zastąpił mnie jakimś dzieciakiem, który nawet nigdy ze mną nie wygrał. Nie żebym nie miał koszykówki w dupie, ale to raniło moją dumę, wiesz? Więc zagraliśmy i jak zwykle wygrywałem. Ale wtedy w pieprzonej strefie pojawił się nagle Ryouta i zaczął używać technik, których nie mogłem skopiować. Więc pomyślałem sobie „Pierdolić to wszystko, zmiażdżę go." Ryoutę od przepracowania bolała noga, więc na nią nadepnąłem. Ale oczywiście i tak wygrał, co wkurwiło mnie nawet bardziej. Pamiętam jak myślałem sobie „Zajebię tego dzieciaka. A w szczególności jego twarz. Tak mu przypierdolę, że już nikt więcej na niego nie spojrzy."

Zaskoczony szczerością i tym jak swobodnie Haizaki o tym wszystkim mówił, nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zachęcaniem go do kontynuowania. – Ale wtedy?

Kolejne wzruszenie ramionami. – Ale wtedy dowiedział się o tym jego kochaś i pojawił się zamiast Ryouty jak jakiś pierdolony rycerz w lśniącej zbroi i kazał mi zrezygnować z zemsty. Oczywiście się nie wycofałem i drwiłem z niego jak idiota, więc skończyło się na tym, że przewrócił mnie na ziemię przy pomocy swojej pięści. W przeciwieństwie do mnie oni wszyscy tak bardzo kochali koszykówkę i siebie nawzajem, że to było po prostu idiotyczne. Jak tak teraz o tym myślę, próba spotkania kogoś z kontuzją stopy tak daleko od szatni była zapewne głupim pomysłem.

Kagami uniósł sceptycznie brew. – I tak po prostu to zostawiłeś? Ciężko mi uwierzyć, że ktoś tak dumny jak ty po prostu zostawił Kise w spokoju po tym jak został uderzony.

Haizaki prychnął. – Myślałem o tym, czasami nadal myślę. O wszystkich rzeczach, które mogłem zrobić Ryoucie w ramach zemsty… ale było kilka czynników, które mnie do tego zniechęcały. Po pierwsze, nigdy nie widziałeś Daikiego wściekłego. Ten koleś jest po prostu morderczy, kiedy się go wkurzy. Po drugie, Ryouta zaginął zanim zdążyłem wypróbować swoje pomysły. I po trzecie, czułem lekką satysfakcję, kiedy usłyszałem jak się kłócą przez to co się stało.

* * *

_\- Aominecchi, dlaczego zrobiłeś coś tak głupiego jak uderzenie Shougo-kun? Myślałeś w ogóle o tym co się stanie, kiedy ludzie się o tym dowiedzą? _

_\- Zamknij się! Wkurwił mnie! I tak ma w dupie koszykówkę i zasady. Dostał to, na co zasługiwał. A w ogóle dlaczego się na mnie wściekasz za to, że ci pomogłem? Spójrz na swoją głupią stopę! Powinienem przywalić mu jeszcze raz! I jeszcze jedno, przestań nazywać go po imieniu w taki przyjazny sposób!_

_\- Będę nazywał go jak chcę! __Shougo-kun to Shougo-kun! __Kogo to obchodzi? Ugh, dlaczego jesteś takim idiotą? Myślałeś, że chciałem, żebyś zrobił coś takiego, kiedy ci o tym powiedziałem?_

_\- Dlaczego miałoby mnie obchodzić to czego chciałeś? A teraz się już zamknij albo cię upuszczę! Jesteś taki irytujący!_

_\- Więc to zrób! –ał! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiłeś! Ty głupi ganguro!_

_\- Oi, jak mnie właśnie nazwałeś? Powiedz to jeszcze raz a cię kurwa zabiję, ty idiotyczny modelu!_

* * *

\- Tak, słuchanie tego było naprawdę satysfakcjonujące. Rozważałem wsypanie Daikiego, ale nie mogłem powstrzymać się przed szanowaniem kolesia, który jest taki silny zarówno na boisku jak i poza nim… nie wspominając już o tym, że naprawdę należy szanować faceta, któremu udało się przelecieć modela. Więc uważam, że zachowałem się wtedy jak równy gość. Ale Ryouta… Zdaje się, że ostatecznie był silny, jednak myślenie o nim zbyt często nadal mnie wkurza.

Kagami ściągnął brwi, podnosząc rękę. – Zaraz, zatrzymaj się. „Udało mu się przelecieć modela"?

Szare oczy zamrugały. – Och, nie wiedziałeś? Ryouta praktycznie rzucił się na Daikiego, pewnie rozłożył przed nim nogi i tak dalej. Musiałbyś być głupi albo ślepy, żeby odrzucić modela. Chodzi mi o to, że jeśli pokażesz tu chociaż zdjęcie tego dzieciaka, wszyscy więźniowie będą mieli świetną zabawę. Tylko tak mówię. – Zrobił z gumy balona i przebił go, po czym spojrzał na niego. – Nadal mi nie powiedziałeś dlaczego przebyłeś taki kawał drogi, żeby słuchać historii o Ryoucie. Nie mów mi, że wrócił?

\- On nie żyje.

Haizaki zamarł na moment. Otworzył szeroko oczy i usiadł gwałtownie. – Nie żyje? Co? Whoa, zaraz! Nie próbujesz zrzucić winy na mnie, prawda? Oi, siedzę tu od miesięcy! Nie ma takiej opcji, żebym mógł mu coś zrobić!

Kagami skrzywił się w duchu. Patrzył na reakcję więźnia, który był szczerze zdziwiony nowinami. Mimo że bardzo nie lubił Haizakiego i chciał oskarżyć go o śmierć Kise, to nie wyglądało na możliwe. A nawet gdyby, to nie oddałoby Kise sprawiedliwości. – Morderstwo zostało popełnione lata temu.

\- Morderstwo? Poważnie? Ktoś _zabił_ Ryoutę? Kto by pomyślał… zaraz, lata temu? Mam rozumieć, że to czyni mnie podejrzanym? – Przebiegł dłonią po swoich warkoczykach i westchnął ciężko z niedowierzaniem. – Kurwa. Jak mówiłem, nie lubiłem tego ślicznego chłopca, ale nie _nienawidziłem_ go.

\- Opowiedz mi o swoim miejscu pobytu w nocy na bankiecie Pucharu Zimowego.

Mężczyzna skrzyżował ramiona. – Bankiet? Och, racja, odbył się po turnieju, prawda? Nie poszedłem na niego. Po tym jak przegraliśmy ten mecz i Daiki mnie pobił, poszedłem do domu i zostałem tam przez około tydzień. Mieszkam sam, więc nie mam alibi. Ale musisz się zgodzić, że trochę ciężko pokazać się na bankiecie z podbitym okiem po tym jak obraziło się ślicznego chłopca, którego wszyscy kochają. A tak w ogóle gdzie znaleźliście Ryoutę?

\- Na Suginami-ku.

Haizaki oparł głowę na dłoni i ściągnął brwi. – Czekaj, gdyby już nie żył, czy nie potrzebowałbym samochodu, żeby przewieźć ciało? Czy sugerujesz, że zwabiłem go tam moim urokiem, ponieważ byliśmy takimi bliskimi przyjaciółmi i w ogóle?

Kagami leniwie przekartkował notes, ignorując ironiczną sugestię mężczyzny. – Cóż, patrząc na twoją długo historię kradzieży samochodów i podobnych przestępstw, przewóz ciała byłby całkiem istotny w tej sprawie, czyż nie?

\- O cholera, moje rejestry karne działają przeciwko mnie, prawda? Ale mówiłem ci. Nie zrobiłem tego. Poza tym nie zacząłem kraść samochodów przed osiemnastką. Pamiętam to, bo grozili mi, że zatrzymają mnie na tym samym roku, jeśli jeszcze raz zostanę złapany. Ach… ale z drugiej strony, po raz pierwszy zostałem złapany, kiedy miałem osiemnaście lat. Z tego, co wiesz, zacząłem dużo wcześniej, po prostu nigdy mnie nie złapali. Czyż nie mam racji, detektywie?

_Za bardzo mu się to podoba. Poza tym, jest zbyt dumny, żeby popełnić morderstwo i to ukrywać. Jeśli już, pewnie chełpiłby się tym przed wszystkimi._

Nie chcąc, żeby mężczyzna chwalił się innym więźniom, że jest podejrzany o morderstwo, Kagami pozbierał swoje papiery. – Myślę, że to wszystko na dziś. Dzięki.

Haizaki zamrugał. – Huh? To tyle?

\- Tak, wrócę, jeśli dowiem się czegoś więcej.

Wyraźnie zirytowany tym, że tak nagle mu przerwano, Haizaki wzruszył ramionami tak nonszalancko jak tyko mógł. – Jasne. Następnym razem weź ze sobą więcej gumy i może paczkę fajek, eh?

Kagami wstał i wskazał na strażników, żeby go wypuścili. - Ta, nie liczyłbym na to.

* * *

Kiedy Kagami wrócił do biura, znalazł siedzącego tam Tatsuyę, który pracował nad stertą papierów rozłożonych na jego biurku. Drugi detektyw uśmiechnął się i pomachał do niego. – Taiga, nareszcie wróciłeś. I jak poszło?

Kagami westchnął głośno i opadł na swoje biurko. – To był najbardziej irytujący więzień z jakim kiedykolwiek miałem do czynienia. Ale myślę, że tego nie zrobił. Jest zbyt chełpliwy. Nie ma opcji, żeby ukrył ciało tak starannie, szczególnie, że miał wtedy 16 lat.

\- Nic z tego, hmm? Szkoda. Wybacz, że nie było mnie tu ostatnio. To śledztwo zajmuje więcej czasu niż myślałem. No więc czego potrzebujesz? Chciałeś przedyskutować tę sprawę?

Skinął głową. – Tak, myślałem, że to może pomóc.

Partner pokiwał głową i podszedł do jego biurka. – Zatem czytam ci w myślach. No dalej, powiedz mi co na razie masz. Czekaj, Alex, chcesz dołączyć do dyskusji zamiast podsłuchiwać?

Przełożona wystawiła głowę zza drzwi i roześmiała się. – Niezłe oko, Tatsuya. – Podeszła do nich i usiadła na krześle. – No dobra, dajesz, Taiga.

Kagami wyciągnął materiały z torby, położył je na biurku i wskazał na fotografię blondyna. – To jest ofiara, Kise Ryouta. Miał wtedy szesnaście lat, był licealistą, dobrze znanym modelem i koszykarzem. Był członkiem Pokolenia Cudów. Jego zaginięcie zgłoszono rankiem 6 grudnia, ale myślę, że można śmiało powiedzieć, że zaginął w nocy 5, po bankiecie Pucharu Zimowego. To jest taśma z meczu, jeśli chcecie obejrzeć. Potrzebuję kopii nagrania i fotografii, żebym mógł zwrócić oryginały Kuroko.

Pod koniec nagrania pozostała dwójka wydała z siebie pełne uznania odgłosy. Alex praktycznie zagruchała do ekranu. – Aw, jest uroczy, kiedy płacze. Masz jeszcze jakieś filmy? Albo zdjęcia? Nie te pozowane, chcę znowu zobaczyć jak płacze.

\- Oi, Alex, nie wygłupiaj się – Kagami skarcił ją, kiedy chwyciła pilota, przewinęła taśmę i zatrzymała na zapłakanej twarzy Kise. – Skupcie się! Mówię dalej! To są jego koledzy z drużyny w Gimnazjum Teikou, a to w Liceum Kaijou.

Tatsuya spojrzał na zdjęcia i wskazał na jedną z postaci. - O hej, to jest Atsushi.

Kagami zamrugał. – Atsushi? Och, Murasakibara? Znasz go?

Skinięcie głową. – Pracuje w cukierni, do której często chodzę, chociaż wydaje się więcej próbować niż piec. Nie wiedziałem, że grał w koszykówkę, ale to by przynajmniej wyjaśniało jego wzrost. Następnym razem chodź tam ze mną, co?

\- Brzmi świetnie, tylko daj mi znać kiedy. – Wracając do tematu, kontynuował. – W tamtym czasie ofiara mieszkała w domu z rodzicami. Oboje pracują, to normalne, raczej konserwatywne małżeństwo. Chłopak miał też dwie starsze siostry. I chociaż wszyscy byli bardzo chętni do pomocy, nie byli w stanie dostarczyć mi zbyt wielu informacji na temat jego prywatnego życia w szkole i poza nią. Nie jestem pewny czy to dlatego, że nie byli po prostu zbyt bliską rodziną czy co.

Alex wzruszyła ramionami. - Będziesz musiał zapytać kogoś, kto był z nim blisko. Powiedzieli coś jeszcze?

\- Wspomnieli, że czasami martwili się, że syn się przepracowuje, ale kiedy go o to pytali, odpowiadał im „Wszystko co robię sprawia mi ogromną przyjemność, więc się nie martwcie". I podobno wyglądał na szczęśliwego, więc nigdy tego nie kwestionowali. Powiedział im, że będzie nocował u przyjaciela podczas mistrzostw, ponieważ było stamtąd bliżej do stadionu i zadzwonił do nich z bankietu, żeby powiedzieć im, że zostanie jeszcze na jeden lub dwa dni i żeby się o niego nie martwili.

\- Brzmiał jak troskliwy chłopiec.

Kagami skinął głową. – Z tego co wiem, był towarzyskim nastolatkiem, bardzo ufnym, z prawie wszystkimi dobrze się dogadywał. Jego miejsce pobytu tamtej nocy, kiedy zaginął wciąż nie jest znane. Podobno na chwilę opuścił mieszkanie swojego przyjaciela, żeby pobiec do sklepu, ale wkrótce będę mógł zdobyć więcej informacji na ten temat. Na ten moment osobą, którą widziała go żywego po raz ostatni jest Aomine Daiki. Chyba że ofiara dotarła do sklepu, wtedy ostatnią osobą byłby sprzedawca. Porozmawiam z Aomine tak szybko jak się tylko da. Wiem też, że ofiara przyszła na bankiet Pucharu Zimowego i nie zachowywała się inaczej niż zwykle. To ostatnie zdjęcie, które mu zrobiono zanim zaginął.

Tatsuya uniósł brew. – Wygląda na dość drogi garnitur jak dla nastolatka.

\- Według tego, co mówił Kuroko, dostał go z jednej ze swoich sesji zdjęciowych, co miałoby sens. Jak dotąd rozmawiałem z jego rodzicami i dwoma kolegami z drużyny z Teikou. Podobno pozostali w kontakcie przez koszykówkę. A dzisiaj spotkałem kolesia z Teikou, który zdawał się żywić urazę do ofiary, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby wiedział, że Kise nie żyje, dopóki nie postawiłem go przed tym faktem. Przyznał się, że grał nieczysto w trakcie mistrzostw, ale nadepnięcie komuś na stopę, a zamordowanie go to dwie różne rzeczy. Jego rejestry karne nie uwzględniają zamiaru morderstwa. Będę dzisiaj rozmawiał z senpaiem ofiary, a potem z Murasakibarą razem z Tatsuyą. Och, a to są dwaj pozostali znajomi chłopaka z gimnazjum, z jednym z nich mógł być w bliskim związku. I mam nadzieję, że zobaczę też wkrótce tego Akashiego.

Szefowa pokiwała głową. – Wygląda na to, że przez trochę czasu będziesz zajęty. Zadzwoń do nas, jeśli będziesz potrzebował pomocy, okej?

Pochylił głowę. – Oczywiście. Ofiarę znaleziono w górnym stawie Parku Zenpukuji w Suginami-ku. Przyjmując, że chłopak już wcześniej był martwy, sprawca musiał mieć dostęp do jakiegoś środka transportu. Jeśli był to dorosły, mógł użyć swojego własnego samochodu. Jeśli był to nastolatek, to by oznaczało, że albo ukradł samochód albo towarzyszyła mu osoba dorosła, która go kryła. To mógł być rodzic, rodzeństwo, nauczyciel, ktokolwiek naprawdę. A według ostatniego raportu znaleziono niewielkie pęknięcie na kości gnykowej ofiary, co może oznaczać, że została uduszona i była nieprzytomna, zanim skończyła w stawie. Nadal nie ma definitywnych dowodów, żeby stwierdzić czy chłopak zginął czy nie zginął przez uduszenie i czy był przytomny czy nie, kiedy dotarli nad jezioro. Dowody są zbyt stare, żeby ustalić czy został wykorzystany seksualnie.

Tatsuya ściągnął brwi. – Biedny dzieciak. Uduszenie, hmm? Zbrodnia namiętności… więc był to pewnie ktoś, kogo znał. Jedynym problemem jest to, że przez to, iż był bardzo znanym modelem to mógł być członek rodziny, przyjaciel albo nawet fan.

Kagami przytaknął. – No, to prawda. Podobno nawet kiedy był w gimnazjum, zdarzało się, że ktoś go prześladował.

Alex postukała się palcem w policzek i zanuciła w zamyśleniu. – Jeśli to był fan, musiał być naprawdę zagorzały i pewnie był mężczyzną. Dziewczyna czy nawet kobieta musiałaby być bardzo silna, żeby udusić wysportowanego nastolatka jego postury. Mogę popracować nad bazą danych jego fanklubu i sprawdzić, czy byli tam jacyś fanatycy. Jego agencja powinna nadal mieć te zapisy i postaram się zrobić to dyskretnie, okej?

Tatsuya uśmiechnął się. – A ja kiedy będę miał czas, zobaczę do ilu informacji na temat tamtego Pucharu Zimowego uda mi się dokopać i sprawdzę czy uda mi się zdobyć jego biling.

\- W porządku, dzięki. – Kagami rzucił okiem na zegarek, podniósł się i szybko wrzucił swoje rzeczy do torby. – Ach kurwa, muszę lecieć. Powiedziałem Kuroko, że zaraz się z nim spotkam w Maji Burger. Alex, jako że nie wygląda, żebyś miała teraz coś ważnego do roboty, możesz zrobić mi kopię zdjęcia i taśmy? Dzięki!

\- Oi, Taiga! Tak się nie mówi do swojego szefa!

* * *

_Dodatek: _Kiedy Alex przeszukała bazę danych fanklubu, na liście pojawiły się nazwiska wszystkich członków Pokolenia Cudów i drużyny z Liceum Kaijou. Było tam również nazwisko Haizakiego (wielokrotnie rejestrował się i usuwał swoje konto z powodu zakłopotania, lecz później znów się rejestrował… to było błędne koło).


	5. Rozdział 5

Biegnąc przez całą drogę do baru, detektyw wziął głęboki oddech i rozejrzał się dookoła. – Och dobrze, wygląda na to, że jeszcze nie przyszedł.

\- Znów się spóźniłeś, Kagami-kun. Nie jesteś zbyt punktualną osobą, prawda?

Kagami wrzasnął, kiedy niższy mężczyzna pojawił się obok niego ze swoim pustym wyrazem twarzy. – Cholera, Kuroko! Jak długo już tu jesteś? Naprawdę musisz przestać to robić! Któregoś dnia dostanę zawału serca i wtedy będziesz żałować, że doprowadziłeś do mojej śmierci!

Kuroko nie wydawał się być poruszony jego oświadczeniem – To nie moja wina, że mnie nie zauważyłeś.

\- Cóż, może następnym razem, zamiast przypadkowo się przy mnie pojawiać, mógłbyś do mnie pomachać albo mnie zawołać albo coś! Czy normalni ludzie tak nie robią?

\- Ale ja stałem tutaj przez cały czas. A ty podbiegłeś i stanąłeś obok mnie, nie zauważając mojej obecności.

Kagami westchnął ciężko i machnął niedbale ręką, po czym zaczął iść. – Dobra, mój błąd. Nieważne. Chodźmy.

Niebieskowłosy chłopak uniósł brew. – Twoje przeprosiny nie są zbyt szczere, Kagami-kun. Nawet dzieci ze żłobka są lepsze od ciebie w udawaniu, że im przykro.

Kagami ściągnął brwi i zaprotestował. – Powiedziałem już, że przepraszam, więc po prostu o tym nie rozmawiajmy, Kuroko! – W duchu zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak dziecinnie musiał brzmieć dla chłopaka, ale w tym momencie naprawdę go to nie obchodziło.

Kuroko wzruszył ramionami. – Dobrze. Zamierzasz spotkać się z wszystkimi członkami Pokolenia Cudów?

Przytaknął. – Taki mam plan. A co? Coś nie tak? Podobno facet, z którym pracuję zna Murasakibarę, więc pewnie wkrótce złożę mu wizytę.

\- Myślałem tylko, że jeśli zamierzasz spotkać się z Murasakibarą-kun, najpierw lepiej będzie znaleźć Akashiego-kun. To wszystko ułatwi. Murasakibara-kun będzie z tobą lepiej współpracował, jeśli Akashi-kun każe mu to zrobić. Już się z nim skontaktowałem, ale powiedział mi, że nie ma go teraz w mieście.

Kagami zamrugał, postanawiając zaufać drugiemu. – W porządku, więc spróbujmy szybko spotkać się z Akashim, jako że nie jestem pewny, kiedy znajdziemy Murasakibarę. Ale na razie następną osobą, której składamy wizytę jest Kasamatsu Yukio, były kapitan Liceum Kaijou. Tak naprawdę wiem tylko, że był bardzo chętny do współpracy, kiedy rozmawiałem z nim przez telefon. Jakie były jego relacje z Kise?

\- Jak dla mnie byli ze sobą dosyć blisko. Miał oko na Kise-kun i pilnował, żeby nie zrobił nic złego. Kise-kun powiedział mi, że Kasamatsu-senpai był jego najbliższym przyjacielem w Kaijou, mimo że go o to nie pytałem, i że przypominał mu o Teiko.

Kagami uniósł brew. – Dlaczego? Czy Kasamatsu był taki obelżywy jak wy?

\- Może? Pamiętam jak kopnął Kise-kun, kiedy spędził zbyt dużo czasu na machaniu do swoich fanów. Myślę, że w ten sposób okazywał swoją opiekuńczość.

_Więc był werbalnie i fizycznie wykorzystywany przez swoich przyjaciół i przez to był nostalgiczny? Jaki styl życia on prowadził?_

Kagami podrapał się po głowie z zakłopotaniem, niepewny jak na to odpowiedzieć. – Cóż, Kasamatsu powiedział, że wziął kilka godzin wolnych w pracy, żeby się z nami spotkać. Więc zobaczmy się z nim, jeśli ma coś co mogłoby pomóc w tej sprawie.

* * *

Przez całą drogę Kagami próbował znaleźć delikatniejszy sposób na przekazanie Kasamatsu wieści o tym, że ktoś, kto był mu drogi został zamordowany. Kiedy usiedli w metrze, Kuroko wyrwał go z zamyślenia – Więc jak poszło dzisiaj spotkanie z Haizakim-kun? Nie dogadywałem się zbyt dobrze z tym człowiekiem.

Kagami skrzywił się. – Ja też naprawdę nie lubię tego kolesia z tą jego pewnością siebie. Podobno był wtedy w domu.

\- Zgadza się, nie przypominam sobie, żebym widział go na bankiecie. Więc był w domu, hmm?

\- Ale przyznał się, że nadepnął na Kise podczas meczu.

Kuroko skinął głową. – Pamiętam to. To stało się zbyt szybko, żeby sędzia to zauważył. Haizaki-kun nigdy nie grał zgodnie z zasadami. Podobno na boisku mówił Kise-kun o tym jak kiedyś ukradł mu dziewczynę i podobno rzucił ją zaraz po tym jak się z nią przespał. (- Czekaj, co? To było gimnazjum, prawda? Czy nie był trochę za młody na uprawianie seksu? Jaką szkołą było Teikou?) Ale Kise-kun i tak zdołał wygrać mecz. A później Aomine-kun walnął Haizakiego-kun, żeby powstrzymać go przed wyrządzeniem większej ilości szkód. – Spuścił na chwilę wzrok. – Kagami-kun, kiedy przyjdzie czas na spotkanie z Aomine-kun…

Kagami uniósł brew, ale niższy mężczyzna urwał nietypowo. – Hmm? Co z nim?

\- Nic, nieważne. Spójrz, to nasz przystanek, prawda? – Kiedy wysiedli z metra i wyszli ze stacji, Kuroko spojrzał na niego. – Wyglądasz na zdenerwowanego, Kagami-kun. Będzie dobrze. Nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek oczekiwał, że przekażesz mu złe wiadomości w subtelny sposób. Bez względu na to jak to powiesz, to i tak będzie bolało.

\- Dzięki, tak myślę? Nie wiem czy próbujesz mnie uspokoić czy zadać mi cios. – Wyciągnął kartkę papieru z kieszeni i spojrzał na nią. – Zobaczmy, powinien być w tamtym budynku na czwartym piętrze.

* * *

Zapukali do drzwi i odsunęli się, czekając aż ktoś do nich podejdzie. Chwilę później ukazał im się mężczyzna z ciemnymi włosami i wielkimi oczami. - Ty musisz być detektywem, a—huh? Kuroko? Co za niespodzianka! To Kuroko, prawda? Co ty tu robisz? Też pracujesz w policji?

\- Cześć, Kasamatsu-senpai. Nie pracuję w policji, jestem tu po to, żeby towarzyszyć Kagamiemu-kun w śledztwie.

\- Rozumiem… och, proszę, wejdźcie. Przyniosę wam herbatę.

Kagami skinął głową i wszedł do środka. – Dzięki. – Zajmując miejsce w salonie, mógł wyczuć zdenerwowanie emitowane przez mężczyznę w kuchni. Kasamatsu wrócił po chwili z tacą, na której stały kubki z herbatą i usiadł przy stole przed nimi. – Dziękuję. Musisz szybko wracać do pracy?

Starszy mężczyzna pokręcił głową. – Nie, mam chwilę. Jestem właścicielem klubu jazzowego, więc nikt nie może mi nic powiedzieć. Poza tym, mam osobę na zastępstwo.

Kagami uśmiechnął się lekko. – Klub jazzowy? Brzmi świetnie. Już nie koszykówka?

\- Zawsze lubiłem muzykę i grałem na gitarze, więc po studiach pomyślałem sobie, dlaczego by nie spróbować? I tak to się skończyło. Nadal staram się grać w kosza, kiedy tylko mam trochę wolnego czasu, ale to nie zdarza się często. – Roześmiał się lekko. – Nie każdy może zostać wybrany do profesjonalnej drużyny zaraz po liceum jak Aomine. Przestałem grać mniej więcej po Pucharze Zimowym. Musiałem uczyć się do egzaminów wstępnych i tak dalej, wiesz? A ty grasz, detektywie?

\- Dla zabawy, tak. W tej chwili próbuję się dowiedzieć czy Kuroko naprawdę grał w koszykówkę.

\- Och, zdecydowanie. Zauważenie go na boisku mogło zająć chwilę, ale z pewnością grał. Co u ciebie, Kuroko?

Kuroko wziął łyk herbaty i odparł spokojnie. – Dobrze. Pracuję teraz w żłobku, a w wolnym czasie pomagam Kagamiemu-kun.

\- Miło to słyszeć. Więc, przez telefon mówiłeś, że chodzi o Kise? Co się z nim stało? – Kagami skinął głową w milczeniu. Zaciskając pięści w oczekiwaniu, westchnął ciężko. – W porządku, detektywie. Po prostu mi to powiedz. Minęło już dziesięć lat… on nie żyje, prawda? Żaden inny powód twojej wizyty nie przychodzi mi do głowy.

\- Przykro mi…

Kasamatsu wyraźnie starał się ze wszystkich sił pozostać spokojny, mimo że nie mógł powstrzymać swojej rozpaczy. Pokręcił głową i otarł rękawem łzy, z całych sił starając się utrzymać miarowy oddech. – Zawsze wiedziałem, że prawdopodobieństwo, że po pierwszym roku znów się pojawi było niskie, ale… ale chyba zawsze miałem nadzieję… Przepraszam, to po prostu dziwne… myśleć o tym a dowiedzieć się tego naprawdę…

Nie będąc pewnym jak pocieszyć mężczyznę, Kagami mógł jedynie siedzieć tam i wpatrywać się w swój kubek z herbatą. Zerknął na Kuroko i zobaczył, że niższy mężczyzna wyciąga rękę. – Kasamatsu-senpai, bardzo mi przykro z powodu twojej straty. Wiem, że Kise-kun naprawdę cię lubił.

Były kapitan drużyny zgarbił się i zasłonił twarz dłońmi, próbując otrzeć płynące łzy, po czym zaśmiał się słabo. – O czym ty mówisz, Kuroko? Ten idiota narzekał, że nie dołączyłeś do naszej drużyny co najmniej dwa razy dziennie. Spośród wszystkich osób, nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie, że Kise… on był jak duży, głupi pies. Jak ktoś mógł…? – Jego ramiona zadrżały, kiedy powstrzymał swój szloch, kręcąc głową. – Kise nie może być martwy…

Kagami siedział tam, próbując sobie wyobrazić jak to jest, kiedy po dziesięciu latach człowiek dowiaduje się, że jego bliski przyjaciel nie żyje. Że już nigdy z nim nie porozmawia… jak dotąd wszyscy, których spotkał musieli przez to przechodzić. Zerkając na Kuroko, zastanawiał się czy stoicki chłopak płakał, kiedy się o tym dowiedział. W jakiś sposób patrzenie na płacz matki Kise, a patrzenie na płacz Kasamatsu było inne. Pewnie, dla obojga z nich było to bardzo bolesne, ale jednocześnie dla matki naturalne było to, że płakała nad swoim dzieckiem, podczas gdy Kasamatsu był dorosłym mężczyzną, który spędził z blondynem bardzo mało czasu. Jak silne więzi musiały ich łączyć, jeśli płacze tak bardzo nad śmiercią Kise po dziesięciu latach?

Kuroko poklepał go po ramieniu. – Kagami-kun, może powinniśmy przyjść tu kiedy indziej…

Kasamatsu wziął głęboki oddech i wyprostował się, znów ocierając łzy. – Nie, proszę. Nic mi nie będzie. N-Naprawdę nie chciałem się tak załamać. To takie niezręczne…

Niższy mężczyzna podniósł ręce do góry, żeby go powstrzymać. – Nie, nie o to mi chodziło, Kasamatsu-senpai. Wiem, że to bardzo dużo do przyjęcia. Zawsze możemy tu wrócić.

Starszy mężczyzna powstrzymał łzy i pokręcił stanowczo głową. – Nie, wkurzę się na siebie, jeśli wykorzystam ten czas na płacz i bycie bezużytecznym, zamiast wam pomóc. Szczerze mówiąc, nawet nie znałem Kise tak długo, ale zawsze tam był w trakcie mojego ostatniego roku w Kaijou… zawsze przyciągał tłumy i zawsze był głośny. Pamiętam jak przez cały czas myślałem „To takie irytujące!". Ale taki był Kise…

Kagami podziwiał jego siłę. Skinął głową i zapytał: - Co pamiętasz z bankietu Pucharu Zimowego?

Kasamatsu spojrzał w górę i w zamyśleniu potarł krawędź nosa. – Niezbyt wiele. Kise biegał dookoła i był głośny jak zawsze. Zaciągnął mnie do stolika Shuutoku i przez chwilę rozmawiałem z Takao, zanim wróciłem do naszego stolika. To Takao powiedział mi później tamtej nocy o zniknięciu Kise. Wtedy, po zakończeniu bankietu każdy poszedł swoją drogą i już nigdy więcej nie zobaczyłem Kise. – Przerwał na chwile, zanim ściągnął brwi. – Och, racja, mam gdzieś tu kilka jego rzeczy. Może to pomoże. – Wstał szybko i przeprosił ich na minutę, zanim wrócił z pudełkiem. – Na koniec roku musieliśmy posprzątać wszystkie szafki. Nikt nie wiedział co zrobić z rzeczami Kise, więc zabrałem je ze sobą. Miałem nadzieję, że kiedyś będę mógł mu je zwrócić.

Kagami i Kuroko wymienili spojrzenia, zanim wstali, żeby zobaczyć zawartość pudełka. Była tam zadziwiająca ilość niezwiązanych z koszykówką rzeczy. – Żadnych ubrań na zmianę?

Kasamatsu pokręcił głową i zaczął przekopywać się przez pudełko pełne czegoś, co można było nazwać jedynie „rzeczami". – Nie, zabraliśmy wszystko ze sobą na Puchar Zimowy. Trenerowi nie podobało się, kiedy zostawialiśmy nasze ubrania w szafkach, bo później wszystko śmierdziało. Mam tu głównie zdjęcia i egzemplarze magazynów o koszykówce oraz egzemplarze magazynów, w których były artykuły o nim. Jest tu kilka markerów, które miał na wypadek, gdyby wpadł na swoich fanów, jego szampon i żel pod prysznic, dezodorant, żel do włosów, grzebień i lusterko, woda kolońska, wszystkie te rzeczy dostał od fanów, kilka listów miłosnych i zapisanych wyznań, różne „szczęśliwe przedmioty", które dostał od Midorimy z Shuutoku, balsam do ust, piórnik, butelki z wodą, kilka bransoletek i biżuteria. Jezu, nigdy wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem, ale ten facet był jak dziewczyna. Spójrzcie tylko na te wszystkie rzeczy.

Jasnoniebieskie oczu zamrugały. – Taki właśnie był Kise, w Teikou też to robił. Wszystko pachniało jego szamponem i wodą kolońską.

Kiedy zawartość szafki Kise została rozsypana na podłodze, zaczęli powoli wszystko przeglądać. I mimo że Kagami nie był pewny jak bardzo to będzie pomocne w rozwiązaniu tej całej sprawy, zdecydowanie dowiedział się dużo o Kise jako osobie. Przeglądając zdjęcia, znalazł kopię fotografii Pokolenia Cudów i fotografii drużyny Liceum Kaijou. Następnie natknął się na indywidualne zdjęcia niższej jakości, prawdopodobnie zrobione jego telefonem. Jedna fotografia przedstawiała jego i Kasamatsu i była podpisana „Ja i Kasamatsu-senpai!" z narysowanymi wszędzie dookoła gwiazdkami. Przeglądając resztę zdjęć, uniósł brew, kiedy znalazł jedno z Kuroko z podpisem „Rzadkie zdjęcie z Kurokocchim!" i podał je Kuroko. – Sprawdź to, Kuroko. To zdjęcie ciebie i Kise, na którym jak zwykle wyglądasz na obojętnego.

Kurko przestał przekopywać się przez stertę podarunków od fanów, w milczeniu wziął zdjęcie do ręki i popatrzył na nie. Kasamatsu spojrzał znad pudełka. – Och, jeśli znajdziesz coś swojego, Kuroko, nie krępuj się i weź to do domu. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby Kise w jakiś sposób dorwał się do rzeczy innych ludzi.

Po chwili poszukiwań Kagami wręczył byłemu kapitanowi stertę zdjęć i zapytał: - Miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym wziął ze sobą te zdjęcia i kilka innych rzeczy? Zrobię kopie i ci je oddam.

Starszy mężczyzna przejrzał fotografie i pokręcił głową. – Potrzebuję tylko tego z Kaijou. Te z Teikou możesz zatrzymać albo rozdać drugorzędnym właścicielom albo jego rodzicom, cokolwiek uważasz za stosowne, detektywie. Jeśli chodzi o resztę rzeczy, jeśli nie będą ci potrzebne, myślę, że je wyrzucę, skoro nie wróci, żeby je zabrać. – Uśmiechnął się słabo, rozglądając się po wszystkich rzeczach.

Kagami i Kuroko wymienili spojrzenia i zdecydowali, że biedny człowiek miał już dość jak na jeden dzień. – Jeszcze tylko jedna rzecz, zanim wyjdziemy, przychodzi ci na myśl ktoś kto mógłby skrzywdzić Kise? Albo ktoś z kim się nie dogadywał w czasie swojego zniknięcia?

\- Nie za bardzo. Zawsze kiedy Kise przychodził do mnie z płaczem, użalał się, że ktoś był dla niego okrutny, ale to nigdy nie było nic poważnego. Och, był tam ten facet Haizaki. Naprawdę go nienawidziłem, ale nigdy więcej go nie widzieliśmy po tym meczu przeciwko Liceum Fukuda. Pomyślmy, tamtej nocy na bankiecie, Kise nocował u Aomine… - W głosie byłego kapitana zabrzmiała widoczna nutka dezaprobaty. – Naprawdę mi się to nie podobało, ale jako że Seirin udało się pokonać Touou w trakcie pierwszej rundy, nie miałem żadnych powodów, żeby się sprzeciwiać. Wspomniał, że Aomine był czymś załamany, ale nie mogę sobie wyobrazić co to mogło być.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, Kise również był lekko załamany, ale szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem już pewny czy to była prawda czy po prostu moja wyobraźnia. O ile wiem, to nie było nawet powiązane z tą sprawą. Nic innego nie przychodzi mi do głowy, przepraszam. Ale mogę wam powiedzieć, że nikt z drużyny Kaijou tego nie zrobił, gdyż poza Kise wszyscy zatrzymaliśmy się w pobliskim hotelu, który został zarezerwowany dla drużyn pochodzących spoza Tokio. Przez całą noc byliśmy razem, próbując ustalić plany treningów na Nowy Rok, dopóki nie dostałem telefonu od Takao. Gdybym zmusił Kise do zostania z nami w hotelu, nic z tego by się nie wydarzyło. Powinienem pójść go poszukać…

Detektyw skrzywił się. – Nie mów tak. Nie mogłeś przewidzieć, że tamtej nocy coś mu się stanie.

Odprowadzając ich do drzwi, Kasamatsu wziął głęboki oddech. – Prawdę mówiąc, chciałbym cię poprosić o przysługę, detektywie.

Kagami zamrugał. – O co chodzi?

\- Proszę, pozwól mi przekazać te wiadomości chłopakom z Kaijou. Ja… Byłem wtedy kapitanem drużyny, więc wolałbym być tym, który im to powie. W ten sposób będziemy mogli zadecydować jak uczcić pamięć Kise jako drużyna… i jak odpowiednio opłakiwać jego śmierć.

\- …czy ktoś może potwierdzić twoje alibi?

\- Tak. Wszyscy z drużyny. I jeśli hotel ma nagrania z monitoringu, mają nas nagranych jak siedzimy w holu, dyskutując o naszych planach dotyczących treningów.

Kagami skinął głową. – Zajmę się tym i później do ciebie zadzwonię. Ale proszę, nie wspominaj o tym nikomu, dopóki do ciebie nie zadzwonię i powiedz swoim kolegom, żeby nie ujawnili tego mediom. Staramy się zrobić tak dużo jak się da, zanim o tym usłyszą. Podejrzewam jednak, że to nie będzie długo trwało.

Kasamatsu ukłonił się z wdzięcznością. – Rozumiem. Dziękuję bardzo, detektywie! Będę czekał na twój telefon. Proszę, dowiedzcie się kto zrobił to Kise…

Nie chcąc składać żadnych pustych obietnic, Kagami pochylił głowę. – Zrobimy co w naszej mocy. Dziękujemy za twój czas i współpracę. Będziemy w kontakcie.

* * *

W drodze powrotnej, Kagami siedział w metrze w milczeniu, nie będąc w stanie wymyśleć jak wiele serc złamała śmierć Kise Ryouty. Serce ciążyło mu za każdym razem, kiedy musiał przekazać komuś złe wieści, wiedząc, że tym samym zmieniał życie ludzi na gorsze. Żałował przez to, że nie tylko nie potrafił powiedzieć czegoś, co przyniosłoby im pocieszenie, ale nie mógł nawet powiedzieć im, że Kise zginął bez cierpienia. Myśląc o olśniewającym chłopcu, uświadomił sobie, że oddałby wszystko, żeby przywrócić go do życia, choćby po to, by zwrócić go wszystkim ludziom, którzy go kochali i powstrzymać ich łzy. Westchnął ciężko.

Kuroko spojrzał na niego i powiedział łagodnie: - Wiedziałem, że sobie poradzisz, Kagami-kun.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na niego i znów westchnął. – Dzięki, Kuroko. Mówienie o tym ludziom jest najbardziej wyczerpującą częścią. Nie wiem jak dużo jeszcze będę w stanie znieść. Oni wszyscy chyba naprawdę lubili Kise…

\- Kise-kun kochał świat, a w zamian za to, świat kochał jego. Myślę, że to dość naturalne. Kise-kun był naprawdę olśniewający i po prostu wszystkich ze sobą porywał.

Kiedy Kagami zauważył, że Kuroko wciąż trzymał w ręku zdjęcie jego i Kise, położył dłoń na jego głowie. – Hej, Kuroko?

\- O co chodzi?

\- Opłakałeś już Kise jak należy? Niezdrowo jest trzymać wszystko w sobie, wiesz?

Kuroko spojrzał na fotografię i powiedział stanowczo. - …Będę opłakiwać Kise-kun, kiedy znajdziemy osobę, która to zrobiła.


	6. Rozdział 6

\- Wiesz, Kuroko, naprawdę nie musisz tu być. Idź cieszyć się weekendem.

Było słoneczne sobotnie popołudnie i wszyscy siedzieli w biurze, przeglądając dowody. Wcześniej Kagami dostał wiadomość od Kuroko.

* * *

„_Mam dzisiaj wolne. Potrzebujesz pomocy, Kagami-kun? Mogę wpaść."_

„_To zależy od ciebie. Będziemy tylko przeglądać dowody, które udało się zebrać tej dwójce. Podobno jest ich całkiem sporo. Jeśli masz coś innego do roboty, idź się zabawić, zamiast tu przychodzić."_

„_W takim razie wpadnę."_

* * *

Kuroko wzruszył ramionami. – Nie miałem żadnych planów na dzisiaj, więc jest w porządku. A tak w ogóle jak dużo dowodów udało wam się zebrać? Twoja wiadomość wskazywała na to, że to dość poważne zadanie. I dlaczego trzymasz pluszową żabę, Kagami-kun?

\- Uh, Midorima powiedział mi, że to mój szczęśliwy przedmiot, więc poszedłem i… - kiedy słowa opuściły jego usta, Kagami uświadomił sobie jak absurdalnie brzmiał i to go zakłopotało. A w ogóle jakim cudem dał się wciągnąć w te wszystkie horoskopy? – Nieważne! Nie jestem pewny jak wiele dowodów mamy. Ale tych dwoje wyszło z samochodu z pełnymi rękami, więc…

Niespodziewanie Alex wróciła z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Taiga, jesteśmy! Zobacz jak dużo rzeczy dla ciebie zebraliśmy! Nie jesteś podekscytowany? Pomyśl o tym jako wczesnym prezencie gwiazdkowym!

Kagami odwrócił się i na widok sterty kartonowych pudeł, które Tatsuya z trudem wtaczał do biura, opadła mu szczęka. – Poważnie? To wszystko? Jak udało wam się zebrać tyle kartonów z dowodami? Co wy zrobiliście? Włamaliście się do domu i obrabowaliście jego rodziców?

Alex uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głową. – Nie! Nic z tych rzeczy. Prawdę mówiąc, to wcale nie tak dużo w porównaniu z tym, co _mogliśmy_ zdobyć.

Kagami uniósł sceptycznie brew. – Dlaczego? Te kartony są puste?

\- Oczywiście, że nie, nie bądź głupi, Taiga. Wszystkie są pełne. A myślisz, że dlaczego Tatsuya ledwo sobie teraz z nimi radzi? To wszystko są tylko bilingi ofiary. A co więcej, to tylko jeden miesiąc rozmów telefonicznych i wiadomości. Nie żartowałeś, kiedy nazwałeś go duszą towarzystwa.

Wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w kartony, prawie zapomniał o Kuroko. – O-Och, poważnie? Bilingi? Racja, tak przy okazji, Kuroko, to moja szefowa, Alex. A ten za kartonami to Tatsuya, facet, z którym zwykle pracuję.

Kobieta zamrugała i rozejrzała się dookoła ze zmieszaniem. – Co? Kuroko? Ten chłopak, z którym pracujesz? Gdzie—whoa! Byłeś tu przez cały czas? W ogóle cię nie zauważyłam! Taiga, nie mówiłeś mi, że jest taki uroczy! Hej, jestem Alexandra Garcia.

\- Kuroko Tetsuya. Miło mi poznać.

Całując go w policzek na powitanie, uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła go po przyjacielsku. – Jesteś tu, żeby pomóc? To takie słodkie, że pomagasz Taidze w weekend i w ogóle! Skoro już tu jesteś, możesz im pomóc przejrzeć te wszystkie nagrania, a ja będę mogła wtedy poszukać innych rzeczy. Jesteś taki cudowny, nie dziwię się, że Taiga mruczał twoje imię we ś—

Kagami ściągnął brwi i szybko odciągnął ją od niższego mężczyzny, z całych sił próbując zachować spokój, mimo iż był pewny, że jego twarz była czerwona jak pomidor. – Oi, Alex, wystarczy! Co ty próbujesz zrobić? Nie odstraszaj go przez molestowanie! Wciąż potrzebuje jego pomocy, wiesz?

Wydęła wargi. – O czym ty mówisz, Taiga? To tylko pocałunek w policzek! Nie bądź taki skąpy! Już zniżyłam ton, tak? Nieważne, idź pomóc Tatsuyi, zanim zrobi sobie krzywdę!

Wzdychając, Kagami podszedł do swojego partnera i zaczął nosić kartony na biurko. – Przepraszam za to, Kuroko. Ona zawsze taka jest. I tak zachowywała się najlepiej jak potrafi. Przysięgam, pewnego dnia, ktoś złoży na nas skargę czy coś.

Po tym jak z jego rąk zniknęły wszystkie kartony, Tatsuya wrócił i przywitał się krótko z Kuroko. – Cześć, jestem Himuro Tatsuya, partner Taigi. Jesteś starym przyjacielem Atsushiego, prawda?

Jasnoniebieskie oczy zamrugały. – Murasakibary-kun? Kiedyś graliśmy razem w koszykówkę, ale naprawdę nie utrzymywałem z nim kontaktu po skończeniu liceum. Słyszałem, że jesteście teraz znajomymi? Jak on sobie radzi?

\- Pracuje teraz w cukierni, ale zawsze, gdy go widzę je, zamiast piec. – Brunet roześmiał się. – Poza tym chyba ma się dobrze. Pójdziesz z nami go odwiedzić? Jestem pewny, że ucieszy się, kiedy cię zobaczy.

Kuroko skinął głową. – Jeśli nie będę wtedy w pracy, byłoby miło znów zobaczyć Murasakibarę-kun.

Tatsuya odparł z uśmiechem: - W takim razie myślę, że będziemy musieli spróbować ustalić termin, który wszystkim pasuje.

Odwracając się do Kagamiego, niższy mężczyzna zapytał: - Kagami-kun, dlaczego twój partner ma dużo bardziej profesjonalnie podejście od ciebie?

Mężczyzna skrzywił się i trzepnął go lekko w głowę. – Oi, co to miało znaczyć? To, że jest milszy, wcale nie znaczy, że jest bardziej profesjonalny. Potrafię to zrobić tak dobrze jak inni, ty sadystyczny draniu. Tak czy inaczej, dlaczego nie pomożesz i nie zaczniesz czytać tych wiadomości, żeby sprawdzić czy czegoś w nich nie ma, zamiast wbijać mi nóż w plecy. Czy Kise normalnie wysyłał dużo wiadomości?

Kuroko przytaknął. – W ciągu jednego dnia dostawałem od niego co najmniej dziesięć, a nawet więcej, jeśli miał wtedy coś do roboty. Dostawałem rano jedną wiadomość, w której pisał „Dzień dobry", a potem zdjęcie jego śniadania, i jeszcze jedną na temat pogody, zdjęcie jego lunchu, zdjęcie jednego z jego kolegów z drużyny, i losowe zdjęcia butów i sklepów, do których poszedł na zakupy, zdjęcie jego kolacji, a następnie wiadomość, w której było „Dobranoc". To był normalny wykaz wiadomości, mimo tego, że odpisywałem mu może z raz dziennie.

\- Poważnie? Mimo że poszliście do różnych liceów?

\- Jestem pewny, że robił to wszystkim z Teikou, ponieważ Kise-kun był po prostu bardzo towarzyski.

\- Jak wyglądała twoja relacja z Kise? Nigdy cię o to nie spytałem, prawda? Poza tym, że byliście byłymi kolegami z drużyny i przyjaciółmi, czy było między wami coś jeszcze? – Jednym z powodów, dla których nigdy go o to nie spytał było to, że potrzebował jego pomocy przy tej sprawie, a korzystanie z pomocy kogoś, kogo łączyły intymne relacje z ofiarą byłoby nieprofesjonalne. Drugim powodem było prawdopodobnie to, ż nie chciał dowiedzieć cię czy czuł coś do Kise czy nie, mimo że sam nie wiedział dlaczego. – Wyglądało na to, że Kise strasznie cię lubił.

Kuroko przechylił głowę lekko na bok, ze swoim jak zwykle pustym wyrazem twarzy. – Pytasz mnie czy czułem coś do Kise-kun? – Kagami pokiwał głową. – Kise-kun był czuły dla wszystkich, zwłaszcza dla tych, których darzył szacunkiem. Ale nie, nie lubiłem go w ten sposób. Postrzegałem go bardziej jako przyjaciela albo… albo psa.

Zszokowany Kagami zerknął na Tatsuyę, zastanawiając się czy jego partner słyszał to niesamowicie sadystyczne oświadczenie Kuroko, jednak albo Tatsuya tego nie słyszał, albo udawał, że tak było, ponieważ dalej przyglądał się kartce papieru, którą trzymał. - …psa?

Kuroko przytaknął. – Tak, psa. Kochającego i posłusznego. Jestem pewny, że pozostali członkowie Pokolenia Cudów zgodziliby się ze mną. – Ale wtedy w zadumie położył głowę na ramieniu. – Ale patrząc na to z romantycznej strony, nie mogę wyobrazić sobie jak by to było spotykać się z Kise-kun. To byłoby pewnie naprawdę trudne. Podczas meczy i treningów, Kise-kun należał do drużyny, a poza nimi, należał do wszystkich innych – do agencji, do fanów. Nawet gdybym lubił Kise-kun, myślę, że szybko bym się zmęczył, nie mogąc mieć go wyłącznie dla siebie.

Kagami zamrugał, nie spodziewając się takiej odpowiedzi. – Myślisz, że był tego świadomy?

\- Tak, z pewnością. Kise-kun był naprawdę dobry w odczytywaniu ludzkich uczuć, więc zawsze zwracał uwagę na wszelkie oznaki dezaprobaty ze strony kolegów z drużyny i przyjaciół. Nieustannie martwił się o uczucia innych ludzi, ale nie zamierzał zrezygnować z koszykówki czy swojej pracy modela.

\- Nie był kimś, kogo można było powstrzymać, hmm? Więc wiedział jak bardzo obciążał swoje osobiste relacje z innymi ludźmi i próbował to naprawić poprzez wysyłanie wiadomości?

\- Cóż, starał się spędzać z wszystkimi tak dużo czasu jak tylko mógł. Nikt nie miał mu tego za złe ani nic. Nie można żywić urazy, kiedy ktoś wyraźnie stara się z całych sił. Kise-kun zostawał do późna z Aomine-kun, żeby więcej ćwiczyć. W weekendy musiał wstawać wyjątkowo wcześnie, żeby wziąć udział w sesjach zdjęciowych i wywiadach, po czym zapraszał ludzi na lunch. Tak wyglądał normalny plan dnia Kise-kun.

\- Ten Kise był naprawdę niesamowitym dzieciakiem, prawda? Naprawdę starał się utrzymać z wami kontakt, tylko spójrz na te wszystkie wiadomości. – Do głowy wpadły mu słowa „złoty chłopiec", kiedy zaczął przeglądać papiery, które trzymał w dłoniach, unosząc brew podczas czytania wiadomości na głos i starając się z całych sił zignorować nadmierną ilość emotikonek i serduszek. – _„Kurokocchi, dzisiaj jest naprawdę ładna pogoda! Kasamatsu-senpai wypuszcza nas wcześniej. Chciałbyś pójść po szkole na milkshake'a czy coś?"_

„_Jasne, myślę, że mogę dać radę."_

„_Yay! Kocham cię, Kurokocchi! Wyjdź za mnie!"_

„_Nie, dzięki."_

„_To takie okrutne!"_

Kuroko westchnął z nostalgią. – Tak wyglądała typowa rozmowa z Kise-kun. To miało miejsce co najmniej raz w tygodniu.

\- A co powiesz na: _„Midorimacchi! Powodzenia na dzisiejszym meczu! Kocham cię!"_

„_Zgiń."_

„_To takie okrutne!"_

„_Takaocchi, Midorimacchi właśnie kazał mi umrzeć!"_

„_Nie przejmuj się tym, Shin-chan jest po prostu tsundere (śmiech). Tak naprawdę chciał ci powiedzieć dzięki."_

„_Rozumiem (śmiech)."_

„_Kise, zignoruj wiadomość Takao. Obaj jesteście idiotami."_

„_Jesteś taki okrutny, Midorimacchi! Mówię ci!"_

Kagami parsknął. – Dlaczego wszystkie rozmowy kończą się tym, że go obrażacie, a on odpowiada „To takie okrutne!"? Czekaj, nie mów mi, nie chcę wiedzieć. To ma jakiś związek z jego płaczącą twarzą, prawda? Dlaczego wy wszyscy jesteście takimi sadystami?

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. – Dlatego że Kise-kun naprawdę ładnie wygląda, kiedy płacze? Nie jestem pewny jakiej odpowiedzi oczekujesz, Kagami-kun.

\- Tu jest kolejna: _„Aominecchi, możemy pójść w tę sobotę zobaczyć ten nowy film? Proszę?"_

„_Nie."_

„_Ale dlaczego? Proszę, Aominecchi? Naprawdę chcę go zobaczyć! Jesteś taki okrutny! Proszę? Proszę? Proszę?"_

„_Jesteś taki hałaśliwy! No dobra, pójdziemy zobaczyć ten głupi film!"_

„_Poważnie? Jesteś najlepszy! Kocham cię, Aominecchi!"_

„_Ta, wiem."_

Kuroko nie wyglądał, jakby jego znalezisko zrobiło na nim wrażenie. – To tylko typowa rozmowa między Kise-kun a Aomine-kun. Tak było rok za rokiem, przyzwyczaiłbyś się do tego po pierwszym tygodniu.

* * *

Kiedy wertował strony podobnych wiadomości, od tych wszystkich emotikonek i uśmiechniętych buziek zaczęły go boleć oczy. Przeskakując do ostatnich kilku stron, Kagami przebiegł po nich wzrokiem, zanim wsunął je dyskretnie do szuflady biurka. Następnie zamrugał kilka razy i przeciągnął się. Postanowił dać swoim oczom chwilę odpoczynku i zaczął rozglądać się dookoła. Alex wciąż była w swoim gabinecie, a Tatsuya przeglądał kartony z nagraniami. Odwracając się do Kuroko, zobaczył, że młody mężczyzna wkładał cały swój wysiłek w sprawdzanie wiadomości. Zastanawiał się jak to było, patrzeć na stare rozmowy, które prowadził z przyjacielem, wiedząc, że już nigdy żaden z nich do siebie nie napisze. Zastanawiał się jakie emocje widniały na ich twarzach, kiedy odpisywali po to, by otrzymać _„To takie okrutne!"_ za odpowiedź.

Po chwili patrzenia, podskoczył, kiedy zauważył, że Kuroko również mu się przyglądał. – Czy coś nie tak, Kagami-kun?

Kagami pośpiesznie pokręcił głową. – Nie, zastanawiałem się tylko czy wszystko z tobą w porządku, kiedy czytasz te rzeczy i tak dalej. To musi być dla ciebie trudne, prawda? Potrzebujesz przerwy?

Niższy mężczyzna pokręcił głową. – Nic mi nie jest. Jestem tylko zaskoczony.

\- Czym?

\- Tym jak szybko człowiek potrafi przystosować się do pewnych rzeczy. Przyzwyczaiłem się do niezliczonych wiadomości i telefonów od Kise-kun. Przez jakiś czas ciężko było mi to zrobić, aż pewnego dnia nagle przestało. I kiedy tak teraz o tym myślę, przywyknięcie do myśli, że za każdym razem, kiedy sprawdzę telefon, nie będzie w nim już pięciu nowych wiadomości, czekających na to, aż je przeczytam, zajęło mi pewnie mniej niż tydzień. Czy to nie dziwne, że tak szybko potrafimy przyzwyczaić się do nieobecności przyjaciela?

Kagamiemu nie podobał się smutek w jego głosie, więc wstał i wziął go za rękę. – Chodź, to dobra pora na lunch. Zdecydowanie potrzebujesz przerwy. Tatsuya, Alex, jesteście już głodni? Przyniosę wam hamburgery.

\- Chcę zestaw z trzema i truskawkowym milkshake'iem!

\- Dla mnie zestaw z pięcioma i cola, dzięki.

* * *

Kiedy wracali z baru szybkiej obsługi, Kagami spojrzał w przejrzyste niebo, niosąc torby z jedzeniem. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że spędzę swój weekend na czytaniu bilingu jednej osoby. I nie mogę uwierzyć, że jego rozmowy są takie zabawne. Ale wiesz, od czytania tych wiadomości, nie mogę powstrzymać myśli: Kise był naprawdę szczęśliwym facetem, co nie?

Kuroko zamrugał. – Co masz na myśli?

\- Chodzi mi o to, że chociaż jesteście bandą sadystów, którzy czerpią przyjemność z doprowadzania innych ludzi do płaczu, było oczywiste, że wszyscy bardzo się o niego troszczyliście. Myślę, że to czyniło go naprawdę szczęśliwym, nie sądzisz? To, że tak wielu ludzi o niego dbało. Jestem pewny, że Kise by się ze mną zgodził.

Chłopak zapytał cicho: - Myślisz, że wiedział?

\- Huh? Wiedział o czym?

\- Że się o niego troszczyliśmy…

Wracając wspomnieniami do ostatniej strony wiadomości, wysłanych w dniu, w którym blondyn zaginął, a nawet potem, Kagami skinął głową. – Tak, jestem pewny, że wiedział. To znaczy, po pierwsze, jestem pewny, że nie tolerowałby tego wszystkiego, gdyby o tym nie wiedział. I nie trzymałby waszych zdjęć w swojej szafce, gdyby myślał, że jego uczucia były jednostronne. Sam to powiedziałeś, prawda? Kise był dobry w odczytywaniu ludzkich emocji, więc z pewnością to zauważył.

Kuroko pokiwał głową. – Myślę, że masz rację. Ale szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem pewny czy chcę wiedzieć kto to zrobił. Słyszałem historie, gdzie mordowano ludzi z najbardziej błahych powodów. Co jeśli Kise-kun został zamordowany właśnie dlatego? I co jeśli zabójca absolutnie nie czuje wyrzutów sumienia z powodu swoich czynów? Nie wiem jak dobrze bym to przyjął.

\- Cóż, bez względu na to jakbyś to przyjął, najważniejsze to wymierzyć zabójcy Kise sprawiedliwość, prawda? Nawet jeśli morderca miał najlepszy powód na świecie, to nie usprawiedliwia odebrania czyjegoś życia. Nie ma dobrego powodu, żeby zabić drugiego człowieka. Poza tym, jeśli miał zły powód, to wtedy im szybciej go znajdziemy i zamkniemy, tym lepiej. Taka osoba nie powinna chodzić ulicami, prawda?

Mniejszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko i pochylił głowę. – Zgoda. Dziękuję, Kagami-kun. Odwołuję to, co powiedziałem wcześniej. Jesteś świetnym detektywem.

Serce Kagamiego zaczęło bić szybciej na widok tego uśmiechu i już miał coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy zabrzęczał telefon drugiego chłopaka. – Hmm? Co to?

\- To od Momoi-san. Podobno razem z Aomine-kun przyjeżdżają jutro w nocy na kilka dni do Tokio.

Na te słowa wszystko o czym myślał opuściło jego umysł. – Co? Poważnie? Nareszcie wracają?

Niższy mężczyzna odwrócił głowę. – Proszę, nie ekscytuj się tak, Kagami-kun. To dla ciebie nietypowe i trochę rażące.

\- Zamknij się! Po prostu pomyślałem, że świetnie byłoby zagrać w kosza z kimś z drużyny narodowej, to wszystko. Wątpię, żebym był w stanie pokonać zawodowego gracza, ale i tak byłoby super… i miałbym wspaniałą historię do opowiadania. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Wydaje się być spoko. Nie codziennie gra się lub spotyka z najmłodszą osobą, która została przyjęta do profesjonalnej drużyny, a później do drużyny narodowej. A w ogóle jaką osobą jest ten cały Aomine?

\- Aomine-kun… bardzo się zmienił odkąd go poznałem. Prawdę mówiąc, przypominał mi ciebie. Tak naprawdę to on jest powodem, dla którego Kise-kun dołączył do drużyny koszykarskiej. Na początku w Teikou, kiedy zacząłem być jego cieniem, był naprawdę towarzyski i kochał koszykówkę bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Ale im więcej grał, tym silniejszy się stawał i nic nie było już dla niego wyzwaniem, więc zaczął się nudzić sportem. Udało nam się go pokonać na Pucharze Zimowym w pierwszej klasie liceum i przez jakiś czas wydawało mi się, że wrócił dawny Aomine-kun. To znaczy, dopóki Kise-kun nie zaginął. Po tym wydarzeniu, Aomine-kun nadal grał w koszykówkę, ale to nie było już to samo. Wciąż stawał się lepszy, dopóki nie skończył szkoły i nie został profesjonalnym zawodnikiem i to by było na tyle.

Kagami wiedział, że złagodził wersję wydarzeń, ale nie naciskał. W końcu jutro będzie mógł o to zapytać samego Aomine. – Więc zasadniczo ze zwykłego gracza stał się diwą? Zmieniłem zdanie, mam przeczucie, że jednak mogę się z nim nie dogadać. A co z jego relacją z Kise?

\- Nie wiem jak dużo powinienem ci powiedzieć, ponieważ pewnie będzie lepiej i bardziej precyzyjnie, jeśli dowiesz się tego od Aomine-kun. Byli ze sobą blisko. W Teikou przez cały czas zostawali po treningu, żeby zagrać jeden na jednego. Kise-kun bardzo podziwiał Aomine-kun, chociaż w trakcie Eliminacji Międzylicealnych oświadczył, że zamierza przestać go podziwiać. Ale szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem tego taki pewny, ponieważ nie było mnie wtedy z nimi, więc będziesz musiał zapytać o to samego Aomine-kun.

Zamrugał. – Jak możesz nie być pewny?

\- Cóż, prawdopodobnie zachowywali się inaczej, kiedy byłem w pobliżu. Kise-kun bardzo łatwo się dekoncentrował, kiedy nie grał w koszykówkę.

* * *

_Kiedy blondyn zobaczył niższego chłopaka, rozpromienił się i natychmiast się do niego przyczepił, wesoło mierzwiąc mu włosy. – Kurokocchi! Tęskniłem za tobą!_

_Niewzruszony Kuroko tylko stanął tam i westchnął. – Kise-kun, jesteś ciężki i trochę spocony. Proszę, zejdź ze mnie._

_Wtedy pojawił się Aomine z wyraźną irytacją na twarzy. – Oi, Kise, zejdź już z Tetsu! To mój partner, wiesz? Poza tym, myślałem, że rozegramy jeszcze jeden mecz._

_Szeroki uśmiech. – Rozegramy, Aominecchi! Ale najpierw chciałem przytulić Kuroko!_

_\- Masz pół sekundy, żeby zejść z Tetsu i wrócić na boisko, zanim zmienię zdanie i z tobą nie zagram._

_\- Co? To niesprawiedliwe! Nie potrafię się tak szybko ruszać!_

_Aomine wzruszył ramionami i zaczął odchodzić. – W takim razie chyba już nie gramy._

_W oczach Kise od razu zebrały się łzy i podbiegł do drugiego chłopaka, próbując zaciągnąć go z powrotem na boisko. – Nie! To niesprawiedliwe! Aominecchi, dałeś mi słowo! Jeszcze raz! Jeszcze raz! Zagrajmy jeszcze raz!_

_Bez wiedzy Kise, obaj wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia, zanim Aomine westchnął przesadnie i odwrócił się. – No dobrze, dobrze, zróbmy to. Ale tylko jeden raz._

* * *

\- … przeważnie tak to wyglądało.

Kagami ściągnął brwi. – Naprawdę? Posunęliście się do tego, żeby wspólnymi siłami doprowadzić go do płaczu? Czy wy uważaliście to za zabawę? Wszyscy z Pokolenia Cudów byli sadystami, prawda?

\- Mówisz to tak, jakbyśmy byli jakimiś okropnymi ludźmi, Kagami-kun.

\- Dlatego że _jesteście_ okropnymi ludźmi. Nawet teraz, jako dorośli.

Kuroko spojrzał na niego z powagą, ignorując poprzednie oświadczenie. – Oczywiście, taki był Aomine-kun, kiedy chodziliśmy do gimnazjum. Naprawdę nie potrafię ci powiedzieć jakiego Aomine-kun jutro spotkasz. Nie wiem jak bardzo zmienił się od liceum, ale Momoi-san będzie zdecydowanie pomocna w tej sprawie. Ona i Kise-kun bardzo dobrze się dogadywali.

Skinął głową i zapamiętał sobie jego słowa.

\- A przy okazji, chciałem ci coś powiedzieć, Kagami-kun.

\- Och? O co chodzi?

Wskazując na wszystkie torby z jedzeniem w jego ramionach, Kuroko przemówił swoim obojętnym tonem: - Powinieneś chyba ograniczyć hamburgery. Zjadanie tuzina hamburgerów na lunch prawdopodobnie doprowadzi do wielu problemów zdrowotnych, kiedy będziesz starszy.

Gdyby mógł, walnąłby go w głowę. – Nie mów czegoś tak bezsensowego takim poważnym tonem! Gdybym kiedykolwiek chciał twoich rad dotyczących zdrowia, to bym cię o nie poprosił!

* * *

Po skończeniu lunchu Kagami usiadł z powrotem przy biurku i z grymasem na twarzy przekartkował kartki, które tam odłożył razem z dodatkowymi papierami, które zostawił dla niego Tatsuya. Czytanie wiadomości wysłanych w noc zniknięcia Kise było naprawdę depresyjne.

„_Oi, Kise, zgubiłeś się? Odbierz telefon."_

„_Kise, gdzie jesteś, ty idioto?"_

„_Kise-kun, wszystko w porządku?"_

„_Ryouta, wszyscy się martwią."_

„_Kise-chin, wszystko w porządku?"_

„_Ki-chan, dokąd poszedłeś?"_

„_Kise, odbierz wreszcie ten głupi telefon!"_

„_Wszyscy cię szukają, gdzie jesteś?"_

„_Zadzwoń do mnie, idioto!"_

Odkładając kartki, westchnął ciężko i oparł się na krzeście, wpatrując się w sufit. Po przemyśleniu tego wszystkiego, Kagami doszedł do wniosku, że nie czekał z niecierpliwością na przekazanie złych wiadomości Aomine. Po przeczytaniu tak wielu rozmów między tymi dwoma, było jasne, że łączyło ich coś więcej. Coś poza koszykówką. Siedząc tam, próbował wymyślić wszystkie najlepsze i najgorsze możliwe scenariusze. – Hej, Kuroko?

Chłopak spojrzał na niego znad sterty papierów. – O co chodzi?

\- Myślisz, że Aomine jest podejrzany?

Kuroko stanowczo pokręcił głową. – Nie sądzę, żeby to zrobił. Wierzę w Aomine-kun.

* * *

Następnego wieczora, obaj pojechali na dworzec kolejowy, na którym mieli się spotkać z Momoi. Wysiadając, Kagami spojrzał na Kuroko. – Minęło sporo czasu odkąd ostatni raz ją widziałeś, prawda? Będziesz w stanie ją rozpoznać?

Niższy mężczyzna pokiwał głową. – Tak, nie mam co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. – Kiedy zeszli po schodach, Kuroko wskazał na znajdującą się w pobliżu kobietę. – To jest Momoi-san.

Kiedy szli w jej stronę, wyglądało na to, że Kagamiego zauważyła pierwszego, a dopiero później jej spojrzenie padło na Kuroko. Uśmiechając się, pomachała do nich, zanim podbiegła, żeby mocno przytulić Kuroko. – Tetsu-kun! Minęło tyle czasu! Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam!

Słysząc uczucie w głosie kobiety i widząc jaka była atrakcyjna, mógł tylko gapić się jak obejmuje mniejszego mężczyznę. Czy ona naprawdę była menedżerem drużyny koszykarskiej? Niewzruszony Kuroko spojrzał na niego. – Kagami-kun, proszę, podnieść swoją szczękę z ziemi, zanim mucha wleci ci do ust. Momoi-san, nie wierzę, że się spotkaliście. To jest detektyw Kagami-kun.

Momoi zamrugała i zwróciła na niego uwagę, mimo że nie puściła mężczyzny znajdującego się w jej ramionach. – Och! Przyszliście razem? Cześć, detektywie. Nazywam się Momoi Satsuki.

Wyprostował się i przedstawi. – Kagami Taiga. Miło mi.

Różowowłosa kobieta z zaciekawieniem spojrzała w dół. – Tetsu-kun, dlaczego jesteś z detektywem? Czy coś się stało? To nie dotyczy Aomine-kun, prawda? Proszę, nie mów mi, że zrobił coś głupiego. Chociaż staram się mieć na niego oko tak często jak tylko mogę, czasami jest taki nieznośny. – Westchnęła i pokręciła głową z irytacją.

Obaj wymienili ze sobą pytające spojrzenia, zanim Kuroko pokręcił głową. – Nie, Momoi-san, nie musisz się martwić. Aomine-kun nie ma kłopotów ani nic. Ale myślę, że chyba najpierw powinniśmy go znaleźć, tak będzie łatwiej.

Puściła go, ściągając brwi i krzyżując ramiona. – Wysłałam mu wcześniejsze ostrzeżenie, ale nie mogę zagwarantować, że będzie gotowy. Jest nieodpowiedzialny jak zawsze. Ale myślę, że warto spróbować. W każdym razie fajnie będzie zepsuć mu imprezę.

* * *

Kiedy wracali z dworca, byli koledzy ze szkoły zaczęli odnawiać swoją znajomość. Kuroko opowiadał o swojej pracy w żłobku, a Momoi opowiadała o swoich doświadczeniach w świecie profesjonalnej koszykówki. Idąc celowo kilka kroków za nimi, Kagami zauważył, że bardzo dobrze się dogadywali. Ale wtedy Momoi się odwróciła i szybko na niego spojrzała. – Kagami-kun, grasz w koszykówkę, prawda?

Zamrugał. – No, skąd wiesz?

\- Momoi-san jest naprawdę dobra w analizowaniu ludzi, szczególnie kiedy chodzi o koszykówkę – wyjaśnił Kuroko.

Momoi uśmiechnęła się promiennie i znów go przytuliła. – Tak się cieszę, że to wszystko pamiętasz, Tetsu-kun! To moja specjalność. Nabieranie takich umiejętności po przebywaniu w pobliżu koszykarzy przez tyle lat jest zupełnie naturalne.

\- Och? To całkiem fajne. Byłaś też menedżerem drużyny Teikou, prawda?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i z entuzjazmem pokiwała głową. – Tak, to właśnie wtedy zakochałam się w Tetsu-kun.

Przetworzył tę wiadomość dwukrotnie. – Co? Zakochałaś się w nim?

\- Yep! Tetsu-kun był moją pierwszą miłością po tym jak dał mi loda. Poszliśmy nawet na kilka randek i nawet zdobył dla mnie lalkę! Był taki kochany, zresztą nadal jest, w przeciwieństwie do Aomine-kun. Mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić jak bardzo kochają cię dzieciaki ze żłobka. Zdecydowanie muszę wpaść i odwiedzić cię w pracy!

\- Jak sobie _radzi _Aomine-kun?

Momoi skrzywiła się, wyraźnie niezadowolona ze zmiany tematu. – Aomine-kun… cóż, jest taki sam jak zawsze. Przez większość czasu trenuje, a zaraz potem wychodzi. To samo z meczami, przychodzi na spotkania drużyny tylko wtedy, kiedy go to tego zmuszą. Ale myślę, że daje z siebie wszystko. Jednak mimo wszystko, to już nie to samo. Raz nawet wziął udział w reklamie, ale po tym odrzucił wszystkie inne oferty. To było dla niego chyba zbyt wiele.

Kagami uniósł brew i zapytał bezmyślnie. – Dlaczego wymyślasz mu wymówki? Jeśli jest kretynem, to jest kretynem, tak?

Kuroko spojrzał na niego. – Kagami-kun, znów jesteś niedelikatny.

Jego wybuch sprawił, że Momoi roześmiała się, wracając do starego przezwiska swojego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa. – Przypomina mi dawnego Dai-chan. Bezceremonialnego i nietaktownego. To trochę bardziej skomplikowane, Kagami-kun. Znam go od dziecka, więc chyba mam do niego słabość. Posiada ukrytą charyzmę, która sprawia, że ludzie chcą za nim podążyć i pomóc mu odnieść sukces, nawet jeśli _jest_ idiotą.

\- To wciąż nie oznacza, że może się zachowywać jak mu się podoba – mruknął.

Momoi uśmiechnęła się do niego czule. – Nie tylko mi się tak wydaje, prawda? Tetsu-kun, czy on nie przypomina ci Dai-chan z Teikou?

Niższy mężczyzna przytaknął. – Czasami tak.

Kagami uznał za interesujące to, że chociaż kobieta wyraźnie nawiązywała do czasu, kiedy Kise żył, ani razu nie wspomniała jawnie jego nazwiska.

* * *

Kiedy przybyli do budynku mieszkalnego, naturalną reakcją był zachwyt wywołany samym jego rozmiarem. – Łał, to miejsce jest ogromne! Chyba można się było tego spodziewać po zawodowych sportowcach. – Weszli do budynku, a następnie do windy, którą pojechali na samą górę. – Poważnie? Mieszka w luksusowym apartamencie na ostatnim piętrze? Czy to nie lekka przesada?

Momoi zachichotała na tę reakcję, kiedy wychodzili z windy. – Chyba w ten sposób próbuje obnosić się ze swoją pozycją. Myślę, że wprowadził się tu ze względu na bliską odległość od miejsca, w którym kiedyś mieszkaliśmy. – Wskazała na ulice pod nimi. – Widzicie tamto boisko? Przez całe weekendy grał tam w koszykówkę. Myślę, że czasami wciąż tam chodzi, żeby porzucać do kosza.

Zapukawszy do drzwi, czekali przez chwilę. Kuroko zamrugał. – Może nie ma go w domu?

Prychnęła z irytacją. – Nie, zdecydowanie jest w domu. W razie czego, będę musiała użyć zapasowych kluczy, które mi dał i—

Drzwi się otworzyły i z mieszkania wyszedł w samych bokserkach poirytowany mężczyzna. – Czego chcesz, Satsuki? Jesteś dzisiaj taka głośna! Jeśli musisz wiedzieć, mam u siebie teraz gościa ze wspaniałymi cyckami. – Ale wtedy jego oczy powędrowały na pozostałych gości i spojrzał na nich z niedowierzaniem, zanim krzyknął głośno. – Łał! Tetsu, to naprawdę ty? Minęło tyle czasu! Dobrze wyglądasz! Och? A kim jest ten koleś z brwiami?

\- Cześć, Aomine-kun. To jest detektyw Kagami-kun.

Mężczyzna uniósł brew. – Och? Detektyw? Hej, jestem Aomine Daiki.

Starając się nie wyglądać na zdumionego miejscem jego zamieszkania, Kagami odchrząknął i uścisnął jego dłoń. - Kagami Taiga.

Aomine przeczesał ręką włosy z lekkim zakłopotaniem. – Posłuchajcie, detektywie, Tetsu, nie jestem pewny dlaczego tu jesteście. Ale sorry, mam teraz kogoś u siebie i pewnie na mnie czeka, więc możemy porozmawiać jutro? Satsuki ma mój numer.

Jego przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa skrzywiła się i zaprotestowała. – Ale mówiłam ci kilka godzin temu, że Tetsu-kun do ciebie wpadnie!

\- W takim razie musiałem zapomnieć albo nie przeczytałem wiadomości. – Odwracając się do niższego mężczyzny, Aomine uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Sorry, Tetsu, ale czeka na mnie modelka. Przysięgam, jej cycki są jeszcze większe niż Sa—

Szokując jego i Momoi, Kuroko warknął na zawodowego gracza ze złością i przerwał mu: - Aomine-kun, tu chodzi o Kise-kun.

Aomine wzdrygnął się lekko i wyraźnie zamarł na dźwięk tego nazwiska. Mniej arogancko, zapytał niskim tonem: - I co z nim?

\- Znaleźli jego ciało, Aomine-kun. Kise-kun naprawdę odszedł.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, zanim wyższy mężczyzna odparł ozięble: - Więc o to chodzi? Nie marnuj mojego czasu na mówienie mi czegoś, co już wiem, Tetsu. I tak jak powiedziałem, jestem teraz zajęty, więc wracaj do domu. Ty też, Satsuki.

Następnie wszedł do środka i zatrzasnął drzwi.


	7. Rozdział 7

Patrząc w szoku jak drzwi zatrzaskują się zaraz przed ich twarzami, mężczyźni mogli jedynie wymienić ze sobą zmieszane spojrzenia. Stojąca obok nich Momoi tylko pokręciła głową, ocierając łzy spływające po jej policzkach. – N-Naprawdę przepraszam za zachowanie Daiki-chan. On jest… to po prostu… Ki-chan… naprawdę go znaleźliście? On nas… nie zostawił?

Kuroko skinął głową w milczeniu i podszedł do kobiety, żeby ją pocieszyć, podczas gdy Kagami wyprowadził ich z budynku. – Chodź, odprowadzimy cię do domu.

Pochylając głowę, pozwoliła na to, żeby ją odprowadzili.

* * *

Kiedy wyszli z budynku, Kagami zerknął na apartament, przed którym stali jeszcze przed chwilą, rozmyślając nad gościnnością z jaką się spotkali. Następnie jego uwaga skupiła się na idącej przed nim dwójce i zastanawiał się czy kobieta miała się na tyle dobrze, żeby odpowiadać na pytania dotyczące tej sprawy. – Uznam to za potwierdzenie faktu, że ty i Kise byliście ze sobą blisko?

Momoi skinęła głową i odpowiedziała mu, próbując powstrzymać drżenie swojego głosu: – Był dla mnie jak brat. Był moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

Zawahał się na moment, nie mogąc znaleźć „delikatnego" sposobu na zadanie drugiego pytania. – Więc… myślałaś, że gdzie był prze cały ten czas?

\- Kagami-kun…

\- Nie, w porządku, Tetsu-kun. – Pociągnęła nosem. – Myślałam, że… nie, _miałam nadzieję_, że Ki-chan po prostu uciekł czy coś. To nie dzieje się często, ale czasami słyszy się w wiadomościach o ludziach, którzy zostawiają swoje życie za sobą.

Uniósł brew. – Myślałaś, że Kise porzucił swoje stare życie, żeby gdzieś indziej zacząć nowe? Dlaczego?

Czując się trochę winną, kobieta przyznała: - W-Wiem, że ucieczka nie byłaby w stylu Ki-chan, ale około miesiąc przed swoim zniknięciem, zmagał się z jakimś problemem. Uznałam to za dziwne, ponieważ on nigdy wcześniej nie miał problemów z nadmiarem pracy, ale przez cały czas coś go męczyło i martwiło. Zapytałam go o to, ale obrócił to w żart. W pewnym momencie powiedział mi nawet, że ma ochotę zostawić wszystko za sobą i uciec, więc miałam nadzieję, że tak właśnie zrobił.

Kuroko skrzywił się, chociaż jego głos pozostał łagodny. – Kise-kun nigdy by nie uciekł, bez względu na to co powiedział. Nienawidził rozczarowywać ludzi bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

Momoi przytaknęła słabo. – Wiem. A przynajmniej część mnie wiedziała, ale chciałam uznać to za prawdę. Dlatego że ucieczka Ki-chan, wciąż byłaby lepszą alternatywą niż… - urwała i machnęła ręką – niż _to_.

Kiedy przybyli do pobliskiego budynku mieszkalnego, odprowadzili szlochającą kobietę do drzwi. Mimo że Kagami wiedział, iż zostanie później nazwany niedelikatnym, nie chcąc przepuścić okazji, zapytał ją: - Czy mogłabyś powiedzieć Aomine, żeby przyszedł na komisariat jutro rano o 10.00? Wyciągnięcie od niego tego, co wie na temat zaginięcia byłoby dla nas bardzo pomocne. I czy ty też mogłabyś później wpaść? Powiedzmy… około 14.00? To moja wizytówka w razie, gdybyś potrzebowała mnie znaleźć. W każdej chwili możesz do mnie zadzwonić. Wiem, że to będzie pewnie trudne, ale spróbuj się trochę przespać.

\- Dziękuję, z pewnością dam mu znać. – Momoi skinęła głową, przyjmując wizytówkę i otworzyła drzwi do swojego mieszkania, zanim odwróciła się do Kuroko z błagającym spojrzeniem. – Tetsu-kun, Dai-chan… Tak bardzo starałam się przekonać go, że Ki-chan wciąż gdzieś tam był przez ten długi czas. Musiał mieć nadzieję na cud bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny.

Kuroko pochylił głowę ze zrozumieniem. – Wiem. Proszę, spróbuj trochę odpocząć, Momoi-san. Chciałabyś, żebyśmy zostali z tobą przez chwilę?

Kobieta pokręciła głową i otarła łzy rękawem. – Dziękuję, Tetsu-kun, ale nic mi nie będzie. Myślę, że potrzebuje trochę czasu w samotności, żeby pozbierać myśli. Dobranoc. Zobaczymy się jutro, Kagami-kun.

* * *

Patrząc jak drzwi się zamykają, obaj westchnęli jednocześnie, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. – To zdecydowanie mogło pójść lepiej.

Kuroko przytaknął. – Zgadzam się.

Kagami podrapał się po karku z zakłopotaniem, pytając tak swobodnie jak tylko mógł: - Co myślisz o reakcji Aomine?

Niższy mężczyzna pokręcił głową. – Nie jestem pewny. Zatrzasnął nam drzwi przed twarzą dwie minuty po naszej wizycie.

To oświadczenie nie było czymś, z czym mógłby się kłócić, więc kontynuował. – W porządku. W takim razie co z Momoi?

\- Myślę, że to były jej prawdziwe uczucia. Z twojej perspektywy, myślisz pewnie, że patrząc logicznie na to wszystko, każde z nas powinno z łatwością wywnioskować, że Kise-kun prawdopodobnie nie żyje. Ale tak jak powiedział Kasamatsu-senpai, co innego myśleć o tym, a co innego wiedzieć na pewno. I tak jak Momoi-san, przez większość czasu wolałem mieć nadzieję na coś wysoce nieprawdopodobnego, niż uznać najbardziej prawdopodobną i logiczną możliwość.

Wzruszył ramionami. – Nigdy nie mówiłem nic o logice i tak dalej. W każdej sprawie jest coś więcej niż prosta logika, zwłaszcza, jeśli chodzi o śmierć kogoś bliskiego. To znaczy, to naturalne, prawda? Kiedy się o kogoś troszczysz, to naturalne, że masz nadzieję na najlepsze, nawet jeśli to może nie być logiczne czy nawet trochę prawdopodobne.

Skręcając na rogu, Kuroko przyjrzał mu się bystrymi, niebieskimi oczami. – Nadal podejrzewasz Aomine-kun.

To było stwierdzenie, nie pytanie.

Kagami miał ochotę wyrzucić z siebie, że statystyki wskazują na to, iż większość morderstw zostaje popełnionych przez osoby bliskie ofierze, lecz się powstrzymał. – W tym momencie jest podejrzany bez względu na wszystko. Jego reakcja na wieści nie do końca pomogła, ale… - zobaczył jak mężczyzna się wzdryga i zniżył głos – ale nie jestem tu, żeby wyciągać pochopne wnioski. Jestem tu, żeby rozwiązać tę sprawę, opierając się na dowodach i faktach. W każdym przypadku myślę, że będzie miał dużo cennych informacji o Kise. Oboje będą mieli, zakładając, że nie zapomną się jutro pojawić. Nie wątpię w chęci Momoi, ale po dzisiejszym dniu nie jestem pewny co do Aomine. A ty, nadal w niego wierzysz?

Kuroko skinął głową z pewnością. – Tak. Aomine-kun z pewnością się jutro pojawi. Mimo że pewnie się do tego nie przyzna, po tym jak się uspokoi i wszystko dobrze przemyśli, to jemu będzie najbardziej zależało na rozwiązani tej sprawy.

Kagami prychnął, próbując wyobrazić sobie mężczyznę, biorącego tę sprawę albo _jego_ na poważnie. – W tej chwili ciężko mi w to uwierzyć.

\- Tak, cóż, myślę, że uwierzysz, kiedy to zobaczysz. A przy okazji, nie wyrażaj się przy nim źle o Kise-kun, to go zdenerwuje. A prawdopodobnie nie powinieneś go za bardzo denerwować. Aomine-kun ma skłonności do nie zastanawiania się nad swoimi czynami, kiedy się rozgniewa.

\- Zapamiętam to sobie. Wiesz, wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że byłeś pierwszą miłością kogoś takiego jak Momoi.

\- A co to miało znaczyć, Kagami-kun? – Mimo że twarz chłopaka pozostała bez wyrazu, w jego głosie można było wyczuć nutkę złości. Ciężko było powiedzieć, czy było to dokuczanie czy groźba.

Kagami pokręcił głową i odwrócił wzrok, wzruszając ramionami. – Nic, nic. Tylko, wiesz? Uhh, wiesz co? Nieważne, to nic ważnego. Zapomnij, że cokolwiek powiedziałem.

\- Nie, chciałbym wiedzieć, co to miało znaczyć.

\- Powiedziałem, po prostu o tym zapomnij! – Zaczął pchać chłopaka w kierunku dworca. – Chodź, odprowadzę cię do domu, pracujesz jutro, prawda? Nie chciałbyś zaspać i się spóźnić!

* * *

Następnego dnia w biurze, Kagami szedł korytarzem w stronę gabinetu, kiedy do jego uszu dobiegł obcy głos, przez który zatrzymał się w drodze. Usłyszał pełen uznania gwizd. – _**To**__ twoja szefowa? Niezła! Może naprawdę powinienem zostać wtedy gliną, jeśli dzięki temu widziałbym __**to**__ każdego dnia._

Wtedy Tatsuya odpowiedział mu swobodnym głosem: - _Chciałeś być gliną? Naprawdę, Aomine-san?_

Aomine? Sprawdził godzinę i zmieszał się faktem, że wyższy mężczyzna przybył na miejsce spotkania ponad półtorej godziny przed czasem _i_ obecnie znajdował się w gabinecie, prowadząc całkowicie normalną i przyjacielską rozmowę z jego partnerem.

\- _Tak jakby. Gdybym nie został zawodowym graczem, byłbym policjantem. A przynajmniej rozważałem to w liceum. Wiesz, kiedyś. Wątpię, żeby coś mi to dało._

_\- No cóż, może to i dobrze, że poszedłeś tą ścieżką. W przeciwnym razie nigdy nie pobiłbyś tych wszystkich rekordów. Och, przy okazji, nawet nie myśl o przystawianiu się do szefowej. Z radością wykastrowałaby cię w najbardziej makabryczny sposób jaki możesz sobie wyobrazić._

_\- Poważnie? Brzmi jak bestia…_

Właśnie wtedy zabrzęczał jego telefon. Wyciągnął go z kiszeni i zobaczył wiadomość od Momoi.

„_Kagami-san, czy Aomine-kun już przyjechał? Wysłałam mu maila i zostawiłam mu wiadomość, ale on nigdy mi nie odpisuje i nie oddzwania!_

„_Nie martw się. Już tu jest."_

Uświadamiając sobie jak dziwne było to, że stał przed własnym gabinetem, podsłuchując ludzi, którzy byli wewnątrz, Kagami postanowił, że teraz był dobry moment na to, żeby wejść do środka. Przez jego obecność w pokoju natychmiast zapadła cisza. Witając się krótko z Tatsuyą, zerknął na drugiego mężczyznę, próbując mu się przyjrzeć. Mógł stwierdzić, że koszykarz nie zaznał zeszłej nocy zbyt wiele snu. Ale nie wiedział czy wiązało się to z jego towarzyszką czy wiadomościami o śmierci Kise. Jednakże nie było żadnych oznak, które wskazywałyby na to, że płakał.

Aomine ściągnął usta i również spojrzał na niego w milczeniu. Wyglądał, jakby właśnie wrócił z sali gimnastycznej czy boiska, ponieważ miał na sobie krótkie spodenki i zwykły t-shirt. Po długiej i niezręcznej chwili, Kagami podrapał się po karku z westchnięciem i zaprowadził swojego gościa do pokoju przesłuchań. – Chodź, miejmy to już za sobą. Nie doszukuj się niczego w tym pomieszczeniu. To głównie przez wzgląd na prywatność.

* * *

Czerwone oczy patrzyły jak Aomine bez słowa zajmuje miejsce i wpatruje się w biurko ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Hmm? Więc masz zamiar siedzieć tu tylko i się nie odzywać? To naprawdę nie pomoże w tej sytuacji, wiesz?

Wciąż brak odpowiedzi.

_Jezu, zachowuje się jak obrażony nastolatek…_

_\- …nie wyrażaj się przy nim źle o Kise-kun, to go zdenerwuje. A prawdopodobnie nie powinieneś go za bardzo denerwować. Aomine-kun ma skłonności do nie zastanawiania się nad swoimi czynami, kiedy się rozgniewa._

_Dziękuję, Kuroko. Chyba posłucham twojej niejasnej i zwodniczej rady. _

Po kolejnej minucie ciszy, Kagami postanowił przejść do drugiego planu, jako że mężczyzna wyraźnie nie zamierzał z nim współpracować. Oparł głowę na wewnętrznej części swojej dłoni, otworzył usta i wypowiedział pojedyncze słowo. - …Aomine_cchi_.

Efekt był natychmiastowy i nawet lepszy niż się spodziewał. Zawodowiec gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, a granatowe oczy od razu na niego spojrzały. Najpierw szeroko otwarte w szoku, a następnie zmrużone w gniewie. – Nie nazywaj mnie tak – wymamrotał cicho Aomine, prawie z groźbą w głosie.

Kagami posłał mu protekcjonalny uśmieszek. – Och? Uderzyłem w czuły punkt? Właśnie tak nazywał cię Kise, prawda? Powiedziano mi, że lubił dodawać „cchi" do nazwisk ludzi. Prawdę mówiąc, to brzmi całkiem uroczo. Nie uważasz, _Aominecchi_?

Wyższy mężczyzna ściągnął brwi i uderzył dłońmi w stół, ale wtedy się powstrzymał. – I co z tego, że mnie tak nazywał? To nie daje _ci_ prawa do zwracania się do mnie tak poufale.

Cóż, zdecydowanie uderzył w czuły punkt. Kagami zastanawiał się czy powinien być zadowolony z tego, że wkurzanie mężczyzny przychodziło mu tak naturalnie. – W takim razie nazywanie cię w ten sposób było przywilejem zarezerwowanym wyłącznie dla Kise? Jakie to ma w ogóle znaczenie? Był dla ciebie kimś wyjątkowym czy co? Mogłeś mnie oszukać twoją reakcją zeszłej nocy i tak dalej.

\- Kogo obchodzi dlaczego tak jest? Wkurwia mnie, kiedy mnie tak nazywasz, to wszystko! Ugh, przez ciebie dostałem gęsiej skórki. To obrzydliwe.

Darował mu tę zniewagę, aczkolwiek niechętnie. Na razie był po prostu szczęśliwy, że wyrwał go z milczenia. – Ale nie było obrzydliwe, kiedy Kise cię tak nazywał. Więc kręcą cię faceci? Nigdy bym na to nie wpadł, biorąc pod uwagę twojego wczorajszego „gościa".

Oczy Aomine zapłonęły na dźwięk jego kpiącego tonu i chłopak postanowił podjąć wyzwanie. - Och? Jesteś zainteresowany? Zaciągnąłeś mnie do tego pokoju, żebym cię pieprzył czy coś? Chyba nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu.

Poirytowany tym wyzwaniem i drwiącym tonem wyższego mężczyzny, Kagami uniósł brew, wymuszając na sobie szeroki uśmiech. – Hmm? Czy to była propozycja? Brzmisz na strasznie doświadczonego. Ale jeśli już, to ja bym pieprzył ciebie. – Wypowiadając te słowa, musiał świadomie powstrzymywać gęsią skórkę, która groziła pojawieniem się na jego rękach.

\- Chciałbym zobaczyć jak próbujesz, detektywie! Przelecę cię na tym stole! Mam nadzieję, że masz lubrykant, ty zboczony gliniarzu, bo inaczej nie będziesz mógł stać przez tydzień – ogłosił śmiało Aomine, chociaż włosy na rękach stanęły mu dęba.

Ich wulgarne przekomarzanie się trwało dalej, dopóki na twarzy Kagamiego nie pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia. – Dobra, więc to zróbmy!

Gęsia skórka.

\- No! Zróbmy to! Tu i teraz!

Więcej gęsiej skórki.

Obaj spojrzeli na siebie z wściekłością, aż w końcu nie mogli się powstrzymać, żeby nie zadrżeć z obrzydzenia i odwrócili się. Detektyw potarł się po ramionach, próbując złagodzić gęsią skórkę na swojej skórze. – Ugh… to było zbyt obrzydliwe…

Aomine spojrzał na niego, równie zniechęcony. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że właśnie się do mnie przystawiałeś.

Skrzywił się, słysząc to oskarżenie. – Co? To ty to zacząłeś!

Wyższy mężczyzna natychmiast zaprotestował: - O czym ty mówisz? Nawet nie kręcą mnie faceci. Potrzebuję piersi. Piersi! Im większe, tym lepsze!

\- W takim razie co z Kise?

Na to mężczyzna szybko odwrócił wzrok i mruknął coś pod nosem. Kagami skrzywił się z irytacją, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie znów milczał.

Nie chcąc dać zawodnikowi okazji do ucieczki za barierę milczenia, westchnął głośno i odezwał się nonszalancko: - Wiesz, że rozmawiałem wcześniej z Haizakim i powiedział, że uprawialiście ze sobą seks? To dlatego nie chcesz ze mną o nim rozmawiać? Jeśli tak, to może naprawdę nie posiadasz na jego temat żadnych przydatnych informacji. Czy jesteś tym po prostu zażenowany? – Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie przejmowałbym się tym. Z tego co mówił Haizaki, Kise brzmiał na _osobę, _do której można było pójść się zabawić. Kto może cię naprawdę winić za to, że sobie na to pozwoliłeś? To znaczy, model? Kto mógłby się oprzeć, co nie?

Kagami w duchu przeprosił blondyna za zniesławienie. Ale jednocześnie według członków Pokolenia Cudów, których poznał, „zabawić" normalnie oznaczało „doprowadzić Kise do płaczu", co regularnie robili, więc to niekoniecznie było całkowite kłamstwo.

Tym razem Aomine wstał i krzyknął ze złością, nie mogąc powstrzymać swojego temperamentu. – Odszczekaj to wszystko! Ten skurwysyn Haizaki to kawał gówna, który nic nie wie o Kise! Kise taki nie jest!

Zauważywszy, że użył czasu teraźniejszego, Kagami uniósł brew i prychnął z niedowierzaniem. – Opiekuńczy, co? Ale jak możesz być tego taki pewny? Twierdzisz, że znasz Kise lepiej niż Haizaki?

Aomine piorunował go teraz wzrokiem, odpowiadając agresywnie: - Oczywiście, że tak! Znam go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny!

\- Jak?

\- Dlatego, że Kise jest _mój_! Nigdy nie śpi z nikim poza _mną_ i nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi dla czerpania z tego korzyści ani nic z tych rzeczy!

\- Wydawało mi się, że powiedziałeś, że nie kręcą cię faceci?

\- Kise jest inny! Był tylko on! _Zawsze_ był tylko on! – warknął Aomine.

Nastała długa cisza. Teraz robili postęp, pomyślał z pewną satysfakcją.

Dając mu chwilę, żeby się uspokoił i uświadomił sobie, że właśnie został wrobiony, żeby przerwać jego milczenie, Kagami patrzył jak zawodowiec z powrotem siada, patrząc na niego groźnie. – Ty sukinsynie…

Po przełamaniu pierwszych lodów i porzuceniu wrogości, Kagami wzruszył ramionami. – Jasne, dlaczego nie? Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, żebyś mnie tak nazywał. To naprawdę mi nie przeszkadza. Ale co ważniejsze, teraz, kiedy w końcu znów się odzywasz, porozmawiajmy o twojej relacji z Kise.

\- Tu nie ma nic do powiedzenia - brzmiała uparta odpowiedź.

Odchylając się na krześle i krzyżując ramiona, Kagami uniósł sceptycznie brew na to oświadczenie. – Och, powiedziałbym, że jest bardzo dużo do powiedzenia. Na przykład to, że nie byliście tylko przelotnymi kochankami? Albo to, że Kise był „twój" i nigdy nie spał z nikim innym? Chciałbyś to jakoś rozwinąć?

Aomine ściągnął brwi. – Dokładnie to miałem na myśli. On jest mój… albo raczej – urwał niezdarnie, wyraźnie nie przyzwyczajony do mówienia o blondynie w czasie przeszłym - …był.

\- Więc spotykaliście się wyłącznie ze sobą?

Koszykarz wyglądał, jakby czuł się niekomfortowo w związku z tematem. Podrapał się po karku z lekkim zakłopotaniem i wymamrotał. – Tak, jasne. Chyba można to tak nazwać.

\- Kiedy zaczął się wasz związek?

\- Jakie to ma znaczenie?

Kagami westchnął, czując się, jakby rozmawiał z dzieckiem. – To ważne, ponieważ wasz związek i ci, którzy o nim wiedzieli mogą być jakoś powiązani z tą sprawą.

Aomine spojrzał na niego z szokiem i niedowierzaniem. – Co? Mówisz, że Kise zginął przeze mnie? Przez to, że byliśmy razem?

Pokręcił głową. – Niekoniecznie, ale jest to możliwość, którą muszę zbadać. Więc zacznijmy jeszcze raz. Jak i kiedy poznałeś Kise?

Aomine westchnął, przebiegając dłonią po włosach. – Przypuszczam, że nie mam innego wyjścia, jak tylko opowiedzieć ci o tym, prawda? To było w drugiej klasie gimnazjum w Teikou. W tamtym czasie Kise dostał już pracę modela. Jego rodzina nie była zbyt zamożna. Oboje jego rodzice pracowali, a jemu ledwo starczało na lunch, więc jedna z jego sióstr zaproponowała, żeby znalazł sobie pracę dorywczą, żeby miał pieniądze na coś więcej. Dzięki tej pracy w szkole dużo się mówiło o dzieciaku, który był we wszystkim dobry. Ja chyba też byłem nim zaciekawiony, tak jak wszyscy inni, ale nie na tyle, żeby zrobić wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby go znaleźć. Nie żebym musiał, i tak poznałem go tamtego dnia…

* * *

_Biegnąc za piłką do kosza, która gdzieś poleciała, usłyszał krzyk i pobiegł w stronę jego źródła. Najwyraźniej ktoś znalazł piłkę przed nim. – Sorry, sorry, to był wypadek! – Kiedy zauważył burzę złotych włosów i postać trzymającą się za głowę, roześmiał się cicho w duchu. - Przepraszam za to. Wszystko w porządku?_

_\- Ał… Nic mi nie jest… - wymamrotał blondyn, zanim podniósł się i podał mu piłkę._

_Aomine uniósł brew, kiedy rozpoznał kto to był. – No proszę, czy to nie ten bardzo znany i popularny Kise-kun? – Chłopak patrzył na niego, jakby spodziewał się, że powie coś jeszcze. Ale on tylko wzruszył ramionami, wciąż skupiony przede wszystkim na meczu, który opuścił. – Dzięki, na razie!_

_Szybko wrócił na salę gimnastyczną, gdzie kontynuował mecz, który z łatwością wygrał. Wtedy wyczuł czyjąś obecność przy wejściu i odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na stojącego tam blondyna. – Hmm? Nadal czegoś potrzebujesz?_

_Blondyn zawahał się nietypowo, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało na podstawie ich wcześniejszego spotkania. – Czy… czy mógłbym dołączyć do klubu koszykówki?_

_Aomine zamrugał. – Nie spodziewałem się tego, ale tak, chyba. Nie widzę powodu, dla którego byś nie mógł. Lubisz koszykówkę?_

_Blondyn rozpromienił się i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Mam przeczucie, że ją pokocham!_

_Na widok jego entuzjazmu mógł tylko odwzajemnić uśmiech. – Świetnie! W takim razie idealnie tu pasujesz! Jestem Aomine Daiki._

_\- Kise Ryouta. Ale to chyba już wiesz. Więc… Aominecchi. (- Huh? Aominecchi? Co to w ogóle za przezwisko?) Jeśli zostanę regularnym, zagrasz ze mną jeden na jednego?_

_Śmiejąc się z zapału chłopaka, Aomine pokręcił głową. – Nie tak szybko. Słyszałem, że jesteś dobrym sportowcem i tak dalej, ale klub koszykówki jest o wiele bardziej wymagający niż reszta, więc przygotuj się na to. Ale jeśli, i tylko jeśli, zostaniesz regularnym, obiecuję, że zagram z tobą jeden na jednego, okej?_

_Kise pokiwał głową z entuzjazmem. – Tak! Będę ciężko pracował i błyskawicznie nim zostanę! Nie zapomnij o swojej obietnicy, dobrze, Aominecchi? – Drugoklasista pomachał i zniknął za rogiem._

_\- Poważnie, skąd mu się wzięło to „Aominecchi"?_

_Wtedy niespodziewanie odezwał się za nim głos: - Wygląda na to, że masz nowego wielbiciela, Aomine-kun._

_Podskoczył i gwałtownie się odwrócił. – Tetsu! Nie skradaj się tak! Skąd się tu wziąłeś?_

_\- Ale ja stoję tu już od jakiegoś czasu…_

* * *

_Kilka tygodni później Kise wyzwał Haizakiego na mecz i przegrał. Wywnioskował, że widocznie było na to jeszcze za wcześnie, ale co się stało to się nie odstanie. Patrząc w ciszy jak srebrnowłosy chłopak wychodzi ze swoją nowo skradzioną dziewczyną, Aomine podszedł do blondyna i ukucnął przy nim. – Jezu, ty… naprawdę, po co ten pośpiech? Takie wyzwanie Haizakiego, kiedy jeszcze nie jesteś gotowy… _

_Blondyn spojrzał na niego ze łzami w oczach. – J-Ja tylko chciałem szybciej zagrać z wami i Kurokocchim! A ty obiecałeś mi, że zagrasz przeciwko mnie, kiedy zostanę regularnym!_

_Gdy popatrzył na twarze swoich kolegów z drużyny, atmosfera nagle się zmieniła. "Wygląda na to, że obudził w sobie sadystę…" Jednak musiał przyznać, że w zapłakanej twarzy modela było coś niesamowicie pociągającego. „Chyba dzięki temu jest modelem. Normalni ludzie nie powinni być w stanie wyglądać tak dobrze, kiedy płaczą."_

_Aomine z zakłopotaniem podrapał się po karku. – Tak, ale nie możesz tego przyspieszyć. Powiedziałeś, że chcesz z nami zagrać, prawda? Jeśli nie potrafisz nawet pokonać Haizakiego, to jak w takim razie chcesz pokonać mnie? Nie możesz się tak po prostu poddać, co nie? Pośpiesz się i poćwicz jeszcze trochę, a kiedy zostaniesz już początkującym zawodnikiem, zagram przeciwko tobie na poważnie, okej?_

_Z oczu modela popłynęło jeszcze więcej łez i przytulił mocno wyższego chłopaka. – Aominecchi, jesteś dla mnie taki miły!_

_\- O-Oi, nie płacz! Tetsu, chodź mi pomóc! Zamiast stać tam tylko i patrzeć! Te kciuki w górze też nie pomagają!_

_Na wspomnienie drugiego chłopaka, Kise poszedł wyściskać Kuroko, który szedł już w ich stronę, żeby pomóc Aomine. – Kurokocchi! Obiecuję, że będę ciężko pracował i zdobędę tę pozycję! A wtedy zagramy wszyscy razem!_

_\- Kise-kun, jesteś spocony i to trochę obrzydliwe. Czy mógłbyś mnie proszę puścić?_

_\- To takie okrutne!_

* * *

Aomine odchylił się na krześle i spojrzał w sufit, jakby wspominał przeszłość. – Kilka tygodni później zgodnie z oczekiwaniami został regularnym. A parę tygodni po tym usłyszałem od niego słowa…

_\- Aominecchi, lubię cię… _


	8. Rozdział 8

_Ich historia obracała się wokół koszykówki._

_Jak zwykle zerwał się z lekcji i drzemał na dachu, kiedy ktoś do niego podszedł, stając między nim a słońcem i rzucając na niego cień. Otwierając z niezadowoleniem oczy, zapytał intruza: - Czego chcesz?_

_\- Aominecchi, naprawdę nie powinieneś tak często zrywać się z zajęć._

_To spowodowało, że zamrugał i usiadł. – Huh? Kise? Co ty tu robisz? Która jest godzina? To nie może być jeszcze czas na trening. Nie mogłem przespać całego dnia, prawda? Przysięgam, lunch był jakieś pięć minut temu!_

_Kise roześmiał się i pokręcił głową. – Lunch był półtorej godziny temu. Miałem pójść poprosić jednego z nauczycieli o jakiś film, który mamy obejrzeć dzisiaj w klasie, ale postanowiłem się przejść i sprawdzić czy tu jesteś._

_Ziewnął i ściągnął brwi. – Po co? Żeby zakłócić moją drzemkę?_

_\- Nie, nie o to mi chodziło. Po prostu… - Urwał nietypowo. To przypomniało mu moment, w którym Kise zapytał czy może dołączyć do klubu koszykówki. Model rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając odpowiednich słów. – No więc ostatnio sobie coś uświadomiłem i wydaje mi się, że…_

_Zniecierpliwiony Aomine ponaglił chłopaka, żeby móc z powrotem zasnąć. – Pośpiesz się i mi to w końcu powiedz! O co chodzi? To wyznanie miłosne?_

_Bursztynowe oczy otworzyły się szeroko. – T-Tak! Skąd wiedziałeś?_

_Zapadła niezręczna cisza._

_\- Och. – To było jedyne słowo, które udało mu się wykrztusić._

_Wyglądający na równie zakłopotanego Kise patrzył na swoje stopy. – Tak, właśnie przed chwilą zdałem sobie z tego sprawę. Wydaje mi się, że cię polubiłem, Aominecchi…_

_Trzymając rękę w górze, próbował zebrać myśli. Tamten chłopak „kochał" prawie wszystko i wszystkich, więc co miał przez to na myśli? – Zaraz. Co z koszykówką?_

_Kise zamrugał i przechylił lekko głowę na bok. – Huh? Co z koszykówką? Kocham koszykówkę._

_Uniósł brew. – A Tetsu?_

_Na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, kiedy odpowiedział z entuzjazmem: - Kocham Kurokocchiego!_

_\- A wszystkich z drużyny koszykarskiej?_

_\- Ich też lubię!_

_Wzdychając przez nadmierne używanie słów „kocham" i „lubię" przez blondyna, położył głowę na ramieniu. – W takim razie o jakim rodzaju „lubienia" mówisz, kiedy mówisz o __**mnie**__?_

_Kise od razu zrobił się czerwony na twarzy i odwrócił wzrok. – Sposób w jaki lubię Kurokocchiego i Aominecchiego jest inny._

_Chociaż Aomine był pewny, że właściwie zrozumiał, co chłopak miał na myśli, musiał się upewnić, tak na wszelki wypadek. – Więc to jest prawdziwe wyznanie miłosne, a nie wyznanie w stylu „zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że naprawdę jesteś porządnym facetem"?_

_\- Tak. To znaczy, przez większość czasu prawie wcale nie jesteś porządnym facetem – wyrwało się Kise._

_\- Oi, chcesz, żebym cię uderzył?_

_\- Nie za bardzo._

_\- W porządku, – zaczął powoli – więc co teraz? Co chcesz robić? Spotykać się czy coś?_

_Blondyn spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem i zamrugał kilka razy. – Huh?_

_Aomine poczuł jak robi mu się gorąco na twarzy i westchnął z irytacją. – O co chodzi z tą głupią miną? Właśnie mi wszystko wyznałeś, prawda? No cóż, na razie nie mówię nie czy coś. Więc co teraz? Większość dziewczyn od razu chce się umawiać na randki, ale nie wiem czego ty chcesz._

_Zmieszany wyraz twarzy Kise nie zniknął. – Aominecchi, ty… nie uważasz, że to obrzydliwe, że chłopak wyznaje ci swoje uczucia?_

_Odwracając wzrok z zakłopotaniem, powiedział szeptem: - Niespecjalnie. To znaczy, nie masz piersi ani nic, ale to nie sprawia, że twoje wyznanie jest jakieś szczególnie obrzydliwe. Słowa i uczucia nie mają piersi, więc można je osądzić jedynie przez poziom ich szczerości. Poza tym, to może nawet wcale nie wyjść, bo jestem całkiem pewny, że lubię tylko dziewczyny. Chyba próbuję ci powiedzieć, że zamierzam dać ci szansę i zobaczyć czy być może polubię cię w ten sposób. Ale nie rób sobie nadziei._

_\- Aominecchi…_

_Usłyszał głośne pociągnięcie nosem i z powrotem zwrócił swoją uwagę na blondyna, patrząc na niego w szoku. – C…? Oi, dlaczego _płaczesz_? Nawet cię nie odtrąciłem czy coś! Przestań płakać, Kise! Jeśli ktoś zobaczy, że płaczesz, będę miał do czynienia z twoimi fankami, wiesz? Nie powinieneś być teraz szczęśliwy, idioto?_

_Kise pokręcił głową, ocierając pośpiesznie łzy. – Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy! Po prostu się tego nie spodziewałem, to wszystko. Aominecchi, jesteś taki miły, kocham cię! Nie spodziewałem się, że weźmiesz mnie na poważnie. To tak samo jak z koszykówką. Mimo że dopiero niedawno zacząłem, grasz przeciwko mnie na poważnie._

_Chociaż nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego na głos, w głębi duszy czuł, że jeśli nie weźmie blondyna na poważnie, czy to chodziło o miłość czy koszykówkę, później będzie tego żałował. Roześmiał się. – Nie bądź głupi! Ja zawsze biorę koszykówkę na poważnie. W każdym razie traktuje te rzeczy tak samo poważnie jak ciebie. Nie wziąłbym na poważnie twojego wyznania, gdybyś nie wyglądał przez cały ten czas jakbyś miał uciec i się poryczeć._

_Blondyn nadąsał się i zaprotestował. – Nie wyglądałem tak! Ale myślałem, że moje serce eksploduje albo coś, tak mocno waliło!_

_Klepiąc chłopaka po ramieniu z udawanym współczuciem, Aomine znowu westchnął. – Tak, tak, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to musiało być naprawdę trudne. Ale już jest po wszystkim, prawda? Więc co tak właściwie powinniśmy z tym teraz zrobić? _

_\- Szczerze, jeszcze o tym nie myślałem. Umm, na razie, dopóki się do końca nie zdecydujesz, naprawdę chciałbym po prostu zagrać z tobą w koszykówkę – odparł model z typowym dla siebie słonecznym uśmiechem na twarzy._

_Uniósł brew i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, zaśmiał się z prostoty tego wszystkiego. – Koszykówka? Zdecydowanie mogę się na to zgodzić. W takim razie pewnie zobaczymy się na treningu. Och, przy okazji, nie miałeś przypadkiem przynieść swojej klasie jakiegoś film czy coś? Nie będą się zastanawiać dlaczego tak długo cię nie ma?_

_Kise podskoczył i otworzył szeroko oczy, po czym wystrzelił w kierunku drzwi prowadzących na schody. – Kurde! Kompletnie o tym zapomniałem! Muszę iść! Zobaczymy się na treningu, Aominecchi!_

* * *

_Przez resztę dnia Aomine mógł myśleć tylko o tym niespodziewanym wyznaniu przyjaciela. Wtedy pomyślał o tym jak bardzo różniłoby się to od jego poprzednich związków. Większość z nich skończyła się w ten sam sposób. Było to albo „Przepraszam, nie jesteś osobą, za którą cię uważałam" albo „Wyraźnie cenisz sobie koszykówkę i szanuję to, ale potrzebuję kogoś, kto będzie miał dla mnie czas". I kiedy miał wybierać między dziewczyną a koszykówką, zawsze wybierał do drugie. W końcu koszykówka była niezmienna, podczas gdy dziewczyny były kapryśne i przeważnie zastępowalne przez inne dziewczyny z większymi piersiami._

_Zastanawiał się czy z Kise byłoby inaczej. Blondyn wiedział już jakim człowiekiem był w najgorszym stanie: bezceremonialnym, niewrażliwym, tępym, leniwym i agresywnym. Nie byłoby tu żadnego rozczarowania. I nie byłoby problemu z koszykówką, ponieważ chłopak pasjonował się sportem tak samo jak on, a spędzanie czasu nie byłoby problemem, gdyż obaj należeli do tego samego klubu. Kiedy tak bardziej się nad tym zastanowił, nucąc coś pod nosem, ten cały pomysł nie wydawał mu się wcale taki zły. – To naprawdę może się udać…_

_Jedynym problemem było to, czy będzie w stanie polubić blondyna w ten sposób czy nie. A skoro już o tym mowa, od kiedy Kise zaczął lubić facetów? Odkąd sięga pamięcią, dziewczyny ustawiały się do niego w kolejce i spotykał się z kilkoma z nich, włączając w to tę, którą ukradł mu Haizaki. Postanowił, że później go o to zapyta. Albo może zapyta Momoi, skoro oboje dużo ze sobą rozmawiali, odkąd Kise został regularnym._

_Aomine westchnął i spojrzał na niebo ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Gdyby tylko Kise miał piersi, to rozwiązałoby __**wszystko**__._

* * *

_Obaj zostali tego dnia do późna, żeby jak zwykle zagrać jeden na jednego. Momoi poszła wcześniej do domu, żeby pouczyć się do zbliżającego się testu, którego świadomie postanowili zlekceważyć. I jak zwykle wygrał z łatwością._

_Kise leżał na podłodze i dyszał. – To niesprawiedliwe! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że znowu przegrałem! Prawie mi się udało! Następnym razem na pewno cię pokonam, Aominecchi!_

_Aomine roześmiał się. – Ta, na pewno. Nadal jest o tysiąc lat za wcześnie, żebyś choćby myślał o pokonaniu mnie w meczu, idioto!_

_Blondyn również się roześmiał. – Po prostu bez przerwy to sobie wmawiasz. W końcu wygram i wtedy zobaczymy kto się z kogo będzie śmiał!_

_\- Jedynym miejscem, w którym kiedykolwiek ze mną wygrasz są twoje sny. – Podszedł do ławki i rzucił blondynowi ręcznik. – Chodź, robi się późno. Przebierz się szybko, żebyśmy mogli wracać do domu, okej?_

_Kise usiadł, wziął ręcznik i zapytał z przejęciem: – Och, możemy pójść po drodze na lody? Proszę?_

_Wzruszył ramionami. – Jasne, czemu nie?_

* * *

_Po drodze do sklepu rozmawiali o rzeczach, o których nigdy wcześniej nie mówili. Dowiedział się dlaczego Kise zatrudnił się jako model i jaką miał sytuację w domu. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, dość mocno różniła się sytuacji jego i Momoi, gdzie ich rodzice byli całkiem bogaci i mogli zapewnić im wszystko, czego potrzebowali. Dowiedział się również, że obaj polegali na szczęśliwych ołówkach Midorimy na testach. A kiedy kupili lody i kierowali się już w stronę domu, zapytał (bezceremonialnie jak zwykle): - Więc od kiedy podobają ci się faceci?_

_Blondyn z zamyśleniem podniósł wzrok i odparł szczerze: - Nie jestem pewny. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby podobali mi się wszyscy faceci, czy nawet większość z nich. Nie zrozum mnie źle. Chociaż wyznałem ci swoje uczucia, nadal uważam, że dziewczyny są naprawdę urocze i atrakcyjne, więc jestem całkiem pewny, że to tylko ty._

_\- Och. – Cieszył się, że na dworze było ciemno, ponieważ czuł jak zalewa go fala zakłopotania. – Dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi wybrałeś akurat mnie? Spodziewałbym się, że prędzej spodoba ci się Tetsu czy coś._

_\- Naprawdę __**lubię**__ Kurokocchiego. Uwielbiam go! Jako przyjaciela wybrałbym go zamiast ciebie każdego dnia! (- Oi! Nie mów tego tak wesoło!) Ale to nie to samo. Nie jestem pewny jak to opisać. – Kise spojrzał na niego. – Ale mogę ci powiedzieć dlaczego cię lubię! Gdybym kazał ci wybierać między mną a koszykówką, co byś wybrał?_

_Zamrugał i zamilkł na chwilę. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie musiał wybierać między tymi dwoma, zanim w ogóle się zdecyduje czy lubi tego chłopaka czy nie. Ale jak zawsze jego odpowiedz brzmiała: - Oczywiście wybrałbym koszykówkę._

_Kise uśmiechnął się. – Właśnie dlatego cię lubię, Aominecchi._

_Nie do końca rozumiejąc co się właśnie stało, wydał z siebie inteligentne: - Huh?_

_Jedząc wesoło swojego loda, blondyn napomknął beztrosko: - Gdybyś kiedykolwiek polubił mnie bardziej niż koszykówkę, pewnie bym z tobą zerwał. – Następnie dodał szybko: - Oczywiście, zakładając, że naprawdę będziemy się ze sobą spotykać._

_Aomine milczał przez chwilę, nie wiedząc co ma o tym myśleć. Wtedy zbliżyli się do skrzyżowania, gdzie normalnie każdy z nich szedł w swoją stronę i musiał podjąć decyzję. Mimo że nie chodzili ze sobą ani nic i że Kise był chłopakiem, to fakt, że blondyn wyznał mu swoje uczucia sprawił, że czuł się zobligowany do odprowadzenia go trochę bliżej stacji kolejowej._

_\- Cóż, to chyba tutaj – Blondyn urwał, kiedy wyższy chłopak zaczął iść dalej. – Aominecchi?_

_\- Zamknij się i idź. Zresztą ta stacja nie jest tak daleko. Po prostu pozbywam się loda podczas spaceru – powiedział z zażenowaniem, głośniej niż było to konieczne. Poczuł się jeszcze bardziej skrępowany, kiedy zaczął myśleć o tym, że normalne pary trzymałyby się w takiej sytuacji za ręce._

_Kise przez chwilę patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, po czym uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie. Był to uśmiech, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Nieśmiały, ale tak przepełniony szczęściem, że wypełniał go ciepłem, mimo że nie zamierzał się do tego komukolwiek przyznać. Resztę drogi przeszli w milczeniu. Blondyn uśmiechał się do siebie, a on unikał kontaktu wzrokowego z drugim chłopakiem, próbując pozbyć się ze swojej głowy tych wszystkich żenujących myśli. _

* * *

_Ich relacja przez pewien czas wyglądała tak jak zawsze i Aomine nie podjął decyzji, dopóki kilka tygodni później nie obudził się z wyjątkowo niepokojącego snu. _

_Grali na boisku przy szkole, ponieważ był czas egzaminów i sala gimnastyczna była zajęta. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami grali aż do zachodu słońca, kiedy zostali całkiem sami. Kise leżał na ziemi po tym jak znowu przegrał, a on siedział obok niego i śmiał się. – Jesteś pewny, że powinieneś leżeć na ziemi w ten sposób, model-san? Czy twoje fanki nie będą się martwić, jeśli pobrudzisz swoje idealne włosy?_

_Blondyn prychnął. – Nieważne, i tak zamierzam wziąć prysznic po powrocie do domu. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że znowu przegrałem! Dlaczego nawet nie wygląda na to, żeby kiedykolwiek udało mi się wygrać? Aominecchi, zagrajmy jeszcze raz!_

_Aomine ściągnął brwi i spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Huh? Jeszcze raz? Nie ma mowy! Robi się późno! Idę do domu!_

_Kise zaczął wierzgać nogami w powietrzu jak małe dziecko. – Jeszcze raz! Jeszcze raz! Proszę!_

_\- Powiedziałem nie, więc nie rozmawiajmy już o tym!_

_\- Ale Aominecchi, tylko jeden raz! Proszę—_

_Uciszył blondyna pocałunkiem. - Powiedziałem nie, idioto!_

_Model nic nie odpowiedział, tylko spojrzał na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami. Następnie powoli zaczął się rumienić. – Aominecchi… czy ty właśnie…?_

_\- Huh? To? No. – Podrapał się z zakłopotaniem po karku i oświadczył: - No więc w końcu podjąłem decyzję. I to było to._

_Kise znieruchomiał, po czym zapytał ciszej niż zwykle: - …a jak podjąłeś tę decyzję?_

_Chociaż miał nadzieję, że chłopak nie będzie go o to pytać, nie pozostało mu nic innego jak tylko udzielić szczerej odpowiedzi. Rumieniąc się lekko, odwrócił wzrok i odpowiedział: - Dziś rano miałem o tobie naprawdę erotyczny sen. To znaczy, jeśli mogę się masturbować, myśląc o tobie, to __**musi**__ znaczyć, że czuję do ciebie pociąg, nie?_

_Słysząc to, Kise z zażenowaniem zasłonił twarz dłońmi. – Żeby powiedzieć coś takiego tak otwarcie… Aominecchi, jesteś najgorszy._

_\- Co? Zapytałeś, to ci odpowiedziałem! Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że __**nigdy**__ wcześniej nie masturbowałeś się, myśląc o mnie?_

_Z rozbawieniem uświadomił sobie, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział, żeby blondyn zrobił się tak bardzo czerwony i oniemiały._

* * *

Zawodowy koszykarz spojrzał na niego z poirytowaniem w oczach. – Wiesz, zeszłej nocy dzięki wam nie byłem w stanie odpowiednio cieszyć się towarzystwem mojego gościa i skończyło się na tym, że zamiast tego poszedłem do Teikou. To głupie, ale zaczynam przypominać sobie te wszystkie rzeczy. Gdyby ktoś zapytał mnie o nie przed wczorajszym dniem, pewnie nie byłbym w stanie na nie odpowiedzieć – powiedział w zamyśleniu Aomine, nadal patrząc w sufit.

Kagami pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. – Mózg ma na to swoje sposoby. Na przypominanie sobie rzeczy w losowych momentach i tak dalej. Więc spotykaliście się nawet po ukończeniu gimnazjum?

\- Zgadza się. Dzięki Kise w gimnazjum ciężko pracowałem. Kiedy masz kogoś bliskiego, kto podziwia cię tak bardzo jak robił to Kise, nie chcesz go rozczarować. Ale jednocześnie im ciężej pracowałem, tym mniej ciekawa stała się dla mnie koszykówka, tylko dlatego że nikt nie mógł mnie pokonać. – Westchnął. – Teikou… to były dobre czasy. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, nie uprawialiśmy _prawdziwego_ seksu, dopóki nie skończyliśmy szkoły. Ale to głównie dlatego, że Akashi zabiłby nas, gdyby to w jakikolwiek sposób negatywnie wpłynęło na nasze zdolności podczas treningów czy meczy. Więc pieprzyć wszystko, co powiedział Haizaki.

Detektyw nie zaszczycił go odpowiedzią.

Aomine roześmiał się. – Co? Czy to nie ty chciałeś wiedzieć wszystko?

Czerwonowłosy zakaszlał z zakłopotaniem, wyraźnie starając się pozostać opanowanym. – Nie sądzę, żebym potrzebował każdego szczegółu na temat waszego nastoletniego życia erotycznego, dzięki. No więc mów dalej. Rozumiem, że nie poszliście do tego samego liceum?

Wyższy mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – Przez dłuższy czas myślałem, że tak zrobimy. Ten facet zawsze zachwycał się ich mundurkami i tak dalej, ale w końcu wybrał Kaijou. Ja wybrałem Touou, bo słyszałem, że mają dobrą reputację, jeśli chodzi o koszykówkę w ciągu ostatnich lat, no i raczej luźno podchodzili do nauki. Nie jestem jak Midorima, któremu chodzi tylko o nazwę i prestiż, wiesz? Zapytałem Kise dlaczego zmienił zdanie, a on powiedział tylko, że zamiast grać ze mną przez cały czas, chciał zagrać przeciwko mnie. To było w sumie w jego stylu, więc nie naciskałem.

Kagami postukał się długopisem w policzek, słuchając drugiego chłopaka. – Ale nawet teraz nie brzmisz na specjalnie przekonanego.

\- Nie, z perspektywy czasu widzę, że pewnie wiedział, że gdyby poszedł do Touou, zerwalibyśmy ze sobą. W ogóle dziwię się, że nie wykopali mnie ze szkoły, skoro już w pierwszej klasie zrywałem się z lekcji i treningów. Wiele razy, kiedy do mnie przychodził, kończyło się tym, że zmuszał mnie do pójścia na trening, zanim choćby rozważył wspólne spędzenie czasu. Próbowałem go przekupić wszystkim co się dało: meczami jeden na jednego, seksem, jedzeniem, pieniędzmi, magazynami porno… nie ustępował.

\- Więc wszyscy w twojej drużynie wiedzieli o twoim związku z Kise?

\- Hmm? Tak. Wszyscy z naszych drużyny o tym wiedzieli, tak samo jak chłopaki z Teikou, więc istnieją szanse, że wiedziało o tym większość ludzi ze środowiska koszykarskiego. Moja drużyna nie była pewnie zbyt zadowolona z tego wszystkiego, ale nigdy nie powiedzieli na ten temat ani słowa, a mnie tak naprawdę nigdy to nie obchodziło. Ale całkiem nieźle dogadywał się z Ryou i utrzymywał dobre relacje z Satsuki.

\- Więc nie miało to żadnego wpływu na twoje mecze? Nawet kiedy grałeś przeciwko Kaijou? Jestem pewny, że twoja drużyna musiała martwić się o twoją grę.

\- Tak wygląda problem z byciem w związku, który obraca się wokół sportu. Pożera cię do momentu, kiedy już nie wiesz co jest czym. Na przykład, co robisz, kiedy musisz zagrać mecz przeciwko temu drugiemu? Nie możesz przegrać, bo chcesz spełnić jego oczekiwania, ale wygrana też nie jest najlepszą opcją, bo nie możesz sobie tak po prostu pójść i pocieszyć kogoś, kogo właśnie pokonałeś, kogoś, kto dał z siebie wszystko w tej grze, i powiedzieć mu, że nic się nie stało. Możesz tylko stać tam i patrzeć. Nieustanne znajdowanie się w takich sytuacjach robi się uciążliwe.

Kagami zamrugał. – Och, wydaje mi się, że słyszałem jak ktoś mówił coś takiego zanim spotkaliśmy Midorimę i Takao.

\- Och, oni nadal są razem? Nie ma mowy. – Zawodowiec ożywił się nieco na wspomnienie o swoim dawnym koledze z drużyny, ale zaraz po tym odbiegł od tematu. – W pierwszej klasie liceum byłem naprawdę zablokowany. Koszykówka stała się dla mnie nudna, odkąd nikt nie stanowił dla mnie wyzwania, ale nie chciałem z niej zrezygnować. Między innymi z powodu tego głupiego pytania, które wiecznie zadawał mi Kise. „Ja czy koszykówka?" Gdybym rzucił koszykówkę, z pewnością skłamałbym, mówiąc „koszykówka", prawda? Więc gdybym z niej zrezygnował, straciłbym ich oboje. – Westchnął. – Ale po Międzyszkolnych atmosfera między nami była naprawdę napięta. W trakcie meczu obaj powiedzieliśmy sobie dużo rzeczy.

_\- Zamierzam przestać cię podziwiać…_

_\- To ciebie nie mogę znieść najbardziej!_

\- I potrzebowaliśmy dosyć sporo czasu, żeby znów normalnie ze sobą rozmawiać…

* * *

_Atmosfera była napięta._

_Mimo że tylko siedzieli, oglądając telewizję i czytając magazyny, nie dało się jej zignorować. Aomine zerknął na Kise, zastanawiając się czy wciąż myślał o ich meczu. Nie tyle o przegranej, co o słowach, które mu się wtedy wyrwały. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że nigdy wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak bardzo zaczęli się różnić. Kise podążył ścieżką Kuroko, podczas gdy on kontynuował swoją własną, polegając jedynie na sobie. _

_Dla niego najgorszy był dystans między nimi po zakończeniu meczu. Nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jakie to trudne, kiedy widzi się tego drugiego na ziemi i nie może się wyciągnąć ręki wystarczająco daleko, by pomóc mu wstać. Patrząc jak Kasamatsu pomaga blondynowi podnieść się na nogi, myślał jedynie o tym, że to on powinien być na jego miejscu. W Teikou, kiedy Haizaki go pokonał, był tam, żeby dodać mu wsparcia i otuchy. Ale kiedy to on wygrał, nie było nic, co mógłby powiedzieć czy zrobić, żeby było lepiej. Nie po raz pierwszy przeklinał sport, który na samym początku ich połączył. A to, że blondyn rozmawiał później ze wszystkimi, nawet z ludźmi z jego drużyny, tylko nie z nim, wcale nie pomagało._

_\- Aominecchi, dlaczego patrzysz się z taką wściekłością na swój magazyn? Kazali Mai-chan założyć coś głupiego? Och, hej, to magazyn, w którym __**jestem **__w tym miesiącu! I patrzysz się w ten sposób na moją rozkładówkę! Nadal jesteś na mnie wściekły za to, że skopiowałem twoje ruchy?_

_Aomine zamrugał i spojrzał znad magazynu. – Myślisz, że jestem na ciebie wściekły? To ty byłeś wkurzony._

_Kise nie zaprzeczył. – Tak, dąsałem się przez chwilę, ale już mi przeszło. To było dziwne. Nie mogłem na ciebie nakrzyczeć ani przyjść do ciebie po dodatkowy trening. Nawet jeśli mnie pokonałeś, to wcale nie oznacza, że zamierzam się poddać, wiesz? Poza tym jesteś taki fajny, że muszę ci wybaczyć. Chyba byłem po prostu rozczarowany._

_\- Huh? Czym?_

_\- Sobą._

_W tym meczu było coś jeszcze, czego blondyn nie powiedział, ale stwierdził, że to nie był właściwy moment, żeby o to pytać._

_\- ….jak twoja noga? Po tamtym meczu nie mogłeś nawet sam wstać._

_Model uśmiechnął się smutno. – Och, zapamiętałeś to? Już jest dużo lepiej. Miejmy nadzieję, że już więcej nie nawali. Senpai był taki troskliwy. Powinieneś go zobaczyć. Niósł mnie na barana przez całą drogę do stacji kolejowej, mimo że był wyczerpany. I za każdym razem, kiedy prosiłem go, żeby postawił mnie na ziemię, odpowiadał mi tylko: „Zamknij się, już prawie jesteśmy!" Czy to nie wspaniałe z jego strony, Aominecchi?_

_Odpowiedział niechętnie: - Ta, wspaniałe._

_Poczuł jak rośnie w nim poirytowanie. Znowu się pojawiło. Uczucie, że znajdował się w niewłaściwym miejscu, niewłaściwej szkole, robił niewłaściwe rzeczy. To __**on**__ powinien nieść na barana Kise. To __**on**__ powinien kazać Kise się zamknąć. To __**oni **__powinni wygrać ten mecz, nie on sam._

_Bursztynowe oczy przyglądały mu się przez chwilę, zanim chłopak zapytał przekornie: - Aominecchi, jesteś zazdrosny? Nie musisz, wiesz? Nadal jesteś naprawdę fajny, przysięgam! I nadal jesteś tym, którego lubię. Nadal cię ko-cham!_

_Prychnął. – Tak, tak. Jakby ktoś mógł być zazdrosny o takiego idiotę jak ty._

_Blondyn wydął wargi. – To okrutne, Aominecchi._

_Szczęśliwy, że napięcie między nimi zniknęło, położył się na kanapie i oparł głowę na kolanach chłopaka. Potrzebował trochę czasu, żeby się do tego przyzwyczaić, ale uczucie mięśni pod swoją głową, zamiast delikatności u dziewczyn, stało się dla niego źródłem komfortu. – Więc co dokładnie miałeś na myśli przez „Zamierzam przestać cię podziwiać"?_

_Blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko. – Ach, to? Chodziło mi o to, że następnym razem zagram przeciwko tobie jak równy z równym, Aominecchi. I następnym razem na pewno wygram._

_\- Jasne. Nadal jest o sto lat za wcześnie, żebyś mnie pokonał._

_Kise spojrzał na niego. – A co __**ty**__ miałeś na myśli przez „To ciebie nie mogę znieść najbardziej"?_

_\- Właśnie to. Pewnego dnia doprowadzisz mnie do szaleństwa. Absolutnie nie mogę cię znieść, Kise. – Uśmiechnął się figlarnie i przyciągnął chłopaka do pocałunku. _

_Policzki blondyna przybrały odcień delikatnego różu, kiedy wymamrotał: - Jesteś taki okrutny, Aominecchi… _

* * *

\- Po tym wszystko wróciło do normy. Tak naprawdę nie widywaliśmy się zbyt często, bo obaj byliśmy zajęci trenowaniem do Pucharu Zimowego, kiedy Tetsu zdołał mnie pokonać.

Kagami uniósł brew. – Naprawdę ciężko mi w to uwierzyć.

\- Ta, cóż, Tetsu nie jest złym graczem. Jego zdolności po prostu bardzo różnią się od umiejętności innych ludzi, ale jest niezawodny podczas meczy. Więc po tamtej przegranej, nagle znów poczułem chęć do gry w koszykówkę, choćby tylko po to, żeby pokonać Tetsu i pokazać mu kto tu rządzi. Chyba po ciągłym wygrywaniu przez tak długi czas, przegranie meczu trochę mnie orzeźwiło. Wyglądało na to, że po tym wydarzeniu wszystko się polepszyło. W trakcie turnieju Kise nocował u mnie. Przeszedł do półfinałów po tamtym incydencie z tym sukinsynem Haizakim.

Z całej siły starał się zatuszować rozbawienie w swoim głosie. – Tym, gdzie walnąłeś go w twarz?

Koszykarz nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami. – Tak. To naprawdę jego wina, że był idiotą. Najpierw grał nieczysto na boisku, a potem mnie podpuszczał. Powiedziałem mu, żeby dał sobie spokój ze wszystkimi idiotycznymi pomysłami jakie miał wobec Kise czy Tetsu, a on powiedział coś w stylu: „No cóż, będziesz musiał powstrzymać mnie siłą." Więc tak zrobiłem. Żałuję, że nie pobiłem go trochę bardziej. To znaczy, musiałem zanieść Kise ze względu na jego stopę, podczas gdy on narzekał, że pobicie tego sukinsyna było z mojej strony strasznie głupie.

Mimo że Aomine powiedział to w formie skargi, ton jego głosu był raczej zadowolony, gdy przypomniał sobie jak zanosił blondyna do swojego mieszkania. Wciąż pamiętał z najmniejszym szczegółem jaką ulgą była możliwość powiedzenia w końcu: „_To był dobry mecz. Świetnie się spisałeś, Kise."_ i uśmiech, który za to otrzymał.

Kagami zapamiętał sobie ciepło w jego głosie i zapytał: - A czy między tym wydarzeniem a bankietem stało się coś jeszcze?

\- Hmm… Nie za bardzo. Pamiętam, że tamtej nocy, kiedy wracaliśmy z bankietu, Kise zadzwonił do swoich rodziców, żeby powiedzieć im, że zostanie u mnie jeszcze kilka dni. Potem rozmawiał o podaniach na studia i przyszłej karierze w związku z tym, że byli tam kolesie z jego drużyny, którzy mieli wkrótce ukończyć liceum…

* * *

_Siedzieli obaj w salonie jego mieszkania, oglądając telewizję (on czytał magazyn porno) i czekając aż wanna napełni się wodą, kiedy Kise spojrzał na niego i zapytał: - Hej, Aominecchi, kim chcesz zostać, kiedy dorośniesz?_

_Zamrugał i odłożył magazyn. – Huh? Nie mam pojęcia. Dlaczego w ogóle o to pytasz?_

_Blondyn wzruszył ramionami. – To dlatego, że senpai niedługo kończą szkołę i rozmawialiśmy na ten temat. I jestem po prostu ciekawy twoich planów na przyszłość, to wszystko. _

_\- Nie wiem. Może będę kontynuował koszykówkę i zostanę zawodowcem. Kto wie?_

_\- A poza koszykówką? Rozważałeś coś jeszcze?_

_\- Na przykład co?_

_Kise zamyślił się przez chwilę. – Na przykład zawód pilota czy coś!_

_Aomine roześmiał się. – Pilot? Chcesz nim zostać? Myślałem, że będziesz modelem, dopóki nie zmienisz się w jakiegoś starego i pomarszczonego dziadka._

_Blondyn wydął wargi. – To takie okrutne! Nie chcę być przez całe życie modelem, wiesz? Pilot może wszędzie polecieć i podróżować, zawsze odwiedza nowe miejsca, poznaje nowych ludzi i rzeczy. Po prostu myślę, że to byłoby zabawne. No więc? Co z tobą? Musiałeś marzyć o czymś poza koszykówką, Aominecchi._

_Zaciskając usta, zanucił w zamyśleniu. Przez chwilę powrócił myślami do incydentu z Haizakim, który miał miejsce kilka dni temu i wymamrotał: - Jeśli nie koszykówka, to może policjant?_

_Bursztynowe oczy zamrugały. – Och, tego się nie spodziewałem! Ale to super! W takim razie mógłbyś nosić przy sobie broń i walczyć z przestępczością i strzec prawa!_

_\- Hmm? Więc gdybym ścigał przestępców byłbym tak samo świetny jak gdybym grał w koszykówkę?- zapytał przekornie._

_Blondyn wzruszył ramionami. – Myślę, że byłbyś świetny bez względu na to, czym byś się zajmował, o ile tylko robiłbyś to na poważnie, Aominecchi. – Następnie zachichotał. – Ale bycie policjantem uczyniłoby cię wyjątkowo świetnym. Myślę, że byłbyś naprawdę wspaniałym gliniarzem, Aominecchi! Już widzę jak lenisz się i drzemiesz w spokojne dni, a kiedy zajdzie potrzeba, gonisz przestępców. _

_\- Gliniarz, hmm…? – Aomine ściągnął brwi, opierając się o drugiego chłopaka. – Ale dlaczego nie mogę być zawodowym koszykarzem? To zdecydowanie zawód, w którym się widzę. Czy w tym momencie nie byłoby to dla mnie najbardziej naturalne? Nawet mój trener powiedział, że z pewnością mi się uda, jeśli kiedykolwiek będę chciał się tym zajmować._

_\- To dlatego, że to zbyt oczywista odpowiedź, wiesz? Nie mówię ci, żebyś tego nie robił, ale to nie wszystko. Czasami musisz spróbować myśleć poza boiskiem, ty maniaku koszykówki! Poza tym, jeśli zostaniesz zawodowcem, to prawdopodobnie ja też będę musiał nim zostać, ponieważ za każdym razem, gdy widzę jak grasz, ja też mam ochotę zagrać! A wtedy już na zawsze bylibyśmy na siebie skazani._

_Aomine pomyślał w duchu, że to nie był nawet taki zły pomysł. Ale jednocześnie to, co powiedział Kise również było prawdą. Na zewnątrz, poza koszykówką, było tyle rzeczy, których jeszcze nie odkrył. Zerknął na szeroko uśmiechniętego blondyna, po czym popchnął go i prychnął, żeby zamaskować swój własny uśmiech. – Kto chciałby zostać skazany na takiego idiotę jak ty?_

_\- Jesteś taki okrutny, Aominecchi! – Chwilę później chłopak się ożywił. – Och, myślę, że wanna jest już pełna. Chyba pójdę pierwszy! Możesz tu sobie zostać i myśleć o policji, piersiach czy o czym tam chcesz, kiedy ja będę się kąpał, okej?_

_Prychnął. – Oi, dlaczego ty masz iść pierwszy?_

_Kise roześmiał się wesoło. – Dlatego że jestem gościem i że mnie kochasz! I nie, nie możesz do mnie dołączyć, bo wanna jest mała i prawdę mówiąc, zamierzam wyjść z niej __**czysty**__!_

* * *

_I kiedy Kise brał kąpiel, Aomine rozmyślał długo i intensywnie nad ich wcześniejszą rozmową. Odkąd blondyn wyznał mu swoje uczucia, nieustannie pojawiał się problem „czy wybrałbyś koszykówkę zamiast mnie?". I chociaż do tej pory nie spowodowało to żadnych problemów, ponieważ sport zajmował ogromną część ich życia, to tak jak powiedział Kise, poza koszykówką był jeszcze cały świat. Czy gdyby weszli w ten świat, wszystko by się rozpadło? Zawsze wydawało mu się, że Kise pytał go o jego miłość do koszykówki, ponieważ była to główna rzecz, która trzymała ich razem. Co stałoby się z nimi bez tej wspólnej pasji?_

_Ale czy to, że polubi blondyna bardziej niż koszykówkę nie było nieuniknione? Podczas gdy dziewczyny były nonszalanckie i kapryśne, a koszykówka niezmienna, Kise był… inny. Chłopak był po prostu wyjątkowy, a to, co ich łączyło było na poważnie. Zastanawiał się, czy ta rozmowa miała dać mu do zrozumienia, że mogli odsunąć swój związek od sportu. W końcu skoro blondyn tak bardzo nalegał, żeby przemyślał swoją przyszłą karierę poza koszykówką, to musiało coś znaczyć, prawda? Że jego miłości do koszykówki nic się nie stanie, jeśli ustąpi innym możliwościom zawodowym… prawda? A może nie._

_Aomine jęknął i przebiegł dłonią po swoich włosach. Pewnie za bardzo zagłębiał się w tę rozmowę, a naprawdę nie był na tyle doświadczony w rozmyślaniu nad różnymi rzeczami, żeby wyciągnąć z tego jakieś wnioski. Chociaż po swoich rozważaniach w końcu doznał czegoś w z rodzaju olśnienia, w chwili gdy Kise wyszedł z łazienki z zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy i ręcznikiem wokół szyi. - Okej, Aominecchi, teraz twoja kolej!_

_Chcąc jak najszybciej opracować wszystko w wannie, wstał i zaczął się rozbierać, kierując się w stronę łazienki. – Jezu, trochę ci to zajęło._

_Model natychmiast zaczął protestować: - Nie zaczynaj się tu rozbierać i rozrzucać swoich ubrań po korytarzu, ty barbarzyńco!_

_\- Zamknij się! To jest __**moje**__ mieszkanie! Jeśli będę chciał, to będę chodził po nim nago! – krzyknął, zanim trzasnął drzwiami do łazienki._

* * *

\- Nie pamiętam zbyt dobrze ile czasu spędziłem tamtej nocy w wannie, rozmyślając nad tym, jak powiedzieć mu, że nawet gdybym kiedyś wybrał jego, zamiast koszykówki, to między nami było coś więcej niż tylko to. A jeśli nie, to w takim razie dzięki temu, że było tak wiele poza koszykówką, znaleźlibyśmy coś innego… czy coś w tym stylu. – Zakłopotany Aomine prychnął i przewrócił oczami. – Spędziłem cały ten czas w wannie i te wszystkie lata na rozmyślaniu nad tą sprawą i wciąż nie wymyśliłem niczego przyzwoitego – kontynuował. Następnie ton jego głosu uległ zmianie i zrobił się bardziej ponury, kiedy powiedział: - Ale tak, kiedy wyszedłem z łazienki, na stole w kuchni znalazłem mój telefon obok notki od Kise, w której napisał, że zaraz wraca. Tylko… że on już nigdy nie wrócił.


	9. Rozdział 9

Przeglądając swoje notatki, Kagami przypomniał sobie, że Kuroko również wspominał o tej notce, jednak nie pojawiła się ona w inwentarzu. – Nie widziałem żadnej karteczki w pudełku z materiałem dowodowym.

\- To dlatego że nigdy nie oddałem jej policji. W tamtym czasie byłem tak bardzo przekonany, że Kise znów się pojawi, że nigdy nie zawracałem sobie tym głowy – przyznał dość niechętnie koszykarz.

\- Nadal ją masz? – Po wysłuchaniu tej całej historii nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości, ale doszedł do wniosku, że bezpośrednie żądanie nie byłoby skuteczne.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, po czym Aomine skinął głową. – Tak, chyba gdzieś ją mam.

\- Cóż, moglibyśmy się później napić i pójść zobaczyć czy uda nam się ją znaleźć – zaproponował luźno Kagami.

Koszykarz pokręcił głową. – Nie piję. Picie sprawia, że…

_Picie sprawia, że za nim tęsknię. _

Niewypowiedziane oświadczenie zadźwięczało głośno.

\- Trener nie lubi kiedy pijemy – powiedział pośpiesznie wyższy mężczyzna, zmieniając tor swojej wypowiedzi.

\- Więc chyba będę musiał po prostu wpaść później, żeby ją znaleźć. Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkodzę ci znowu.

Aomine prychnął. – Wątpię, żebym gościł u siebie dzisiaj kogokolwiek, dzięki tej depresyjnej rozmowie. A z doświadczenia wiem, że kobiety nie uważają ponurych facetów za szczególnie atrakcyjnych.

Zaglądając do swojego notesu, Kagami wycelował długopisem w coś, co znalazł Tatsuya. – Tu jest napisane, że twój trener z liceum to ten sam facet, który trenuje twoją obecną drużynę.

\- Huh? Tak, co z nim? Trener dostał się do drużyny zaledwie kilka lat temu. Był zaskakująco pomocny i mobilizujący po tym jak Kise zniknął. Po tamtym dniu pozbyłem się wszystkiego i byłem gotowy żyć jako bezdomny przez resztę mojego życia. – Koszykarz westchnął z przygnębieniem, kiedy przywołał swoje wspomnienia. – Ja… jedyny sposób w jaki naprawdę mogę to opisać to taki, że kiedy Kise zniknął, to było tak, jakby zabrał ze sobą słońce. Pamiętam jak trener powiedział do mnie wtedy…

_Posłuchaj, Aomine, możesz to dalej ciągnąć i stać się tak bezużyteczny, że gdyby blondynek cię zobaczył, dopadłoby go takie poczucie winy, że musiałby do ciebie wrócić, albo możesz zrobić coś ze swoim życiem i stać się taki sławny, że przyczołga się tu z powrotem, byle tylko znów cię zobaczyć. Niezbyt mnie interesuje co zrobisz ze swoim życiem, ale nie pozbywaj się wszystkiego w taki sposób._

\- Więc postanowiłem, że stanę się taki sławny, że bez względu na to dokąd się udał, usłyszy moje nazwisko. Wtedy musiałem dokonać kolejnego wyboru. Czy wybieram koszykówkę czy drogę do reszty świata, która się przede mną otworzyła?

…_jeśli zostaniesz zawodowcem, to prawdopodobnie ja też będę musiał nim zostać, ponieważ za każdym razem, gdy widzę jak grasz, ja też mam ochotę zagrać! _

\- I wybrałeś koszykówkę, ponieważ Kise nie mógłby się jej oprzeć.

\- Zasadniczo. Teraz to wydaje się naprawdę głupim pomysłem, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nigdy nie było nawet cienia szansy na to, że on znów się pojawi – powiedział cynicznie Aomine.

Przyglądając się drugiemu mężczyźnie, Kagami zrozumiał dlaczego Kuroko i Momoi tak bardzo mu współczuli. Podjął wszystkie decyzje dotyczące swojej kariery, opierając się na nadziei, że pewnego dnia znów zobaczy tą jedną osobę. Momoi miała rację, gdy powiedziała, że musiał mieć nadzieję na cud bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny.

Kagami zacisnął usta. - Przychodzi ci na myśl ktoś, kto mógłby chcieć skrzywdzić Kise? Albo ktoś, kto nie pochwalał waszego związku?

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową. – Nie sądzę, żeby _ktokolwiek_ pochwalał to, co robiliśmy. Nie mówili tego wprost, ale nigdy tego nie _pochwalali_. Jeśli już, powiedziałbym, że po prostu to tolerowali. Ale nie przychodzi mi na myśl nikt, kto mógłby chcieć go skrzywdzić. To znaczy, poza Haizakim, ale on pewnie stchórzył po tamtym ciosie. – Znowu westchnął. – Kise zawsze pakował się w straszne kłopoty. Co za idiota… wkurza mnie, kiedy o tym myślę. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że wyszedł i tak po prostu zginął. Zostawił nas wszystkich.

Kagami ze zdziwieniem uniósł brew. Mimo że gniew był u chłopaka dość powszechną reakcją, nie spodziewał się u niego takiego wahania nastroju. W jednej chwili koszykarz wspominał ze smutkiem dni spędzone z blondynem, a w następnej na niego narzekał. Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zapytaniem: - Więc czym dokładnie był dla ciebie Kise? Chcę to usłyszeć z twoich ust. – Mimo iż słyszał czuły ton i tęsknotę w głosie chłopaka, chciał usłyszeć jak mówi to na głos.

Aomine w zamyśleniu podrapał się po karku, marszcząc lekko brwi. – Nie potrafię wyrazić tego słowami. Kise był dla mnie bardzo ważny, ważniejszy niż wszyscy mężczyźni czy kobiety, których spotkałem w swoim życiu. – Spuścił wzrok i kontynuował, głosem zachrypniętym od emocji. – Oczywiście z tego co wiem, mogliśmy zerwać ze sobą następnego dnia albo być razem aż do teraz. Być może stawiam go na piedestale nawet w moich wspomnieniach, ale ten idiota po prostu wiedział jak przedrzeć się do czyjegoś serca. – Następnie podniósł wzrok i spojrzał gniewnie na mężczyznę. – Nie patrz na mnie z takim współczuciem. Nie potrzebuję twojej troski, debilu. Wystarczy już, że musiałem powiedzieć połowę rzeczy, które zrobiłem.

\- Kto powiedział, że się troszczę? – Kagami prychnął i zadał ostatnie pytanie: - Jeszcze jedna rzecz i będziesz mógł sobie iść. Znaleźliśmy na ciele kolczyk. Mam przeczucie, że dokładnie wiesz o czym mówię. Możesz mi o tym opowiedzieć?

Zawodnik zamarł na moment, zanim wzruszył ramionami. – Tak, wiem o czym mówisz. Niebieski, okrągły koczyk, prawda? Dałem mu go na urodziny. Wyglądał wtedy na tak idiotycznie szczęśliwego i powiedział, że już nigdy go nie zdejmie. Hej, zanim wyjdziesz, możesz mi powiedzieć jak to się stało?

Tocząc ze sobą wewnętrzny konflikt, Kagami postanowił, że najgorszą rzeczą jaką mógł zrobić było uniknięcie pytania. Po ujawnieniu wszystkiego, czego do tej pory dowiedział się na temat morderstwa, mógł tylko unikać wzroku chłopaka i udawać, że nie zauważył przerażenia, które pojawiło się w granatowych oczach. – I to wszystko co na razie wiemy. – W milczeniu zamknął notes i zauważył, że coś z niego wystaje. Wyjmując ów przedmiot, przypomniał sobie, co zamierzał zrobić. Bez słowa przysunął zdjęcie do Aomine, patrząc jak oczy chłopaka otwierają się szeroko, a jego twarz robi się czerwona od nadmiaru emocji. Szybko podniósł się z miejsca, drapiąc się po karku. – Nie wychodź stąd, dopóki ci nie pozwolę, okej? To może zająć chwilę, ale muszę pobiec spytać się mojej szefowej czy o niczym nie zapomniałem, dobrze?

Wymykając się z pomieszczenia, ze wszystkich sił starał się wymazać z głowy obraz łez spływających po twarzy chłopaka.

* * *

Kiedy opuścił pokój, podeszła do niego Alex. – Wyglądasz na wykończonego. Jak poszło?

Wzruszył ramionami. – Całkiem dobrze. Przynajmniej ze mną porozmawiał. Chciałem dać mu trochę odetchnąć po tym wszystkim. I tak muszę się przygotować na kolejne przesłuchanie.

Alex pokręciła głową. – Ja zajmę się dziewczyną. Wyglądasz okropnie i prawdopodobnie nie jesteś w stanie przeprowadzić kolejnego przesłuchania. Poza tym jesteś zbyt miły dla kobiet. Także streść mi wszystko, a ja się nią zajmę, okej? Możesz popatrzeć na wszystko z zewnątrz.

\- Dobrze, tylko postaraj się nie zrobić nic, co mogłoby się skończyć procesem sądowym.

Wtedy Tatsuya wrócił z biura. – O, hej, Taiga. Skończyłeś? Czytałeś gazetę? Jakimś cudem twoja sprawa została ujawniona. Jest o tym głośno we wszystkich artykułach i wiadomościach.

Kagami ściągnął brwi i wziął gazetę od swojego partnera, po czym spojrzał na nagłówek artykułu. – Co? Jak? Kto powiedziałby o tym reporterom? Cholera, nie rozgłaszaliśmy tego.

* * *

Aomine siedział w pokoju, sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. Był trochę zły na siebie i otarł swoje łzy, na próżno pragnąc, by przestały płynąć. Mimo iż był wdzięczny, że detektyw opuścił pomieszczenie, nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Nie zamierzał płakać, ale po tak długiej rozmowie na temat blondyna i nagłym ujrzeniu tego zdjęcia, nie mógł już dłużej tego znieść.

Dziesięć lat.

Przez te wszystkie lata ani razu nie udało mu się zmusić się do spojrzenia na zdjęcia blondyna, gdyż nie był pewny jak by na nie zareagował. Nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak wielką miał nadzieję, dopóki nie została ona zmiażdżona. Nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od fotografii, podniósł ją drżącymi dłońmi i przyjrzał jej się z bliska, próbując przeczytać przez łzy widniejące na niej napisy.

„_Ja i mój ukochany Aominecchi."_

Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed parsknięciem. Poważnie, co za chłopak narysowałby tyle serduszek na zdjęciu?

Kiedy po raz drugi przeczytał napis, nagle wszystko do niego dotarło.

Kise naprawdę odszedł.

_\- Wydaje mi się, że cię polubiłem, Aominecchi…_

Już nigdy więcej nie usłyszy tego przezwiska.

_\- Zagrajmy jeden na jednego! Jeden na jednego!_

Już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy jego zapłakanej twarzy.

_\- Kurokocchi, Aominecchi jest okrutny!_

Już nigdy więcej nie usłyszy ciągłego jęczenia Kise.

_\- Obudź się! Jezu, znowu spóźnisz się na trening!_

Już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy jego 100-watowego uśmiechu.

\- _Zagrajmy jeszcze raz! Proszę, Aominecchi? Tylko jeden raz! To będzie już ostatni, obiecuję!_

Już nigdy więcej nie będzie meczy jeden na jednego, ani obijana się, ani wspólnego czytania magazynów w leniwe niedzielne popołudnia.

\- Nauczyłeś Kurokocchiego rzucać? To niesprawiedliwe! Dlaczego mnie nie zawołałeś? …oczywiście, że jestem zazdrosny! Miałeś szansę spędzić czas z Kurokocchim! Ał! Za co to było?

Już nigdy więcej nie spotkają się na sekretnej randce w najbardziej zatłoczonej części Tokio, ani nie pójdą poobserwować z daleka randek Momoi.

_\- Następnym razem na pewno cię pokonam, Aominecchi!_

Było tak wiele rzeczy, których już nigdy nie zrobią, tak wiele rzeczy, za którymi będzie tęsknił. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie z tego sprawę.

_\- Aominecchi, tak bardzo Cię kocham!_

Uświadomił sobie, że najgorsze było to, że ich związek nigdy nie dotrwał końca.

Nigdy się nie dowie czy pokonaliby wszystkie trudności i przeszkody, czy załamali pod ciężarem tego wszystkiego. Nigdy nie dowie się czy naprawdę „byli sobie przeznaczeni", czy może te uczucia były tylko czymś przejściowym, co wymyślił jego nastoletni mózg. I w jakiś sposób te wszystkie „co by było gdyby" i „już nigdy więcej" sprawiały, że jeszcze bardziej tęsknił za Kise.

_Skoro naprawdę odszedłeś, to na co tak ciężko pracowałem przez te wszystkie lata?_

Uderzyła w niego kolejna fala rozpaczy i poczuł jak w jego oczach ponownie zbierają się łzy.

Nie mógł przypomnieć sobie kiedy ostatni raz nad czymś płakał.

Kiedy blondyn stał się dla niego taki cholerne ważny?

Jego barki drżały, kiedy schował twarz w ramionach, próbując powstrzymać swój szloch.

Po raz drugi w swoim życiu poczuł się, jakby słońce zniknęło, a ziemia przestała się kręcić.

\- Cholera, Kise…

_Co ja mam teraz zrobić?_

* * *

Po dłuższej chwili Kagami niepewnie wszedł do pokoju. Chciał dać drugiemu mężczyźnie trochę prywatności, żeby mógł się wypłakać i uspokoić, lecz jednocześnie nie chciał, żeby koszykarz tam zasnął. Chłopak siedział w pokoju, patrząc na niego zaczerwienionymi oczami. Wyglądał na równie wyczerpanego i trochę bardziej niż poirytowanego. – No nareszcie. Więc mogę już sobie iść, czy chciałeś dowiedzieć się więcej na temat mojego życia osobistego?

Kagami pokręcił głową, postanawiając zignorować fakt, że oczy chłopaka były czerwone. – Moja wina, coś mi wypadło. Nie, na razie skończyliśmy. Ale wpadnę wieczorem, żeby rzucić okiem na tę notkę.

Wzdychając głośno, koszykarz wstał z miejsca. – Przypuszczam, że w takim razie to oznacza, że muszę iść i jej poszukać.

Mimo iż Kagami miał przeczucie, że mężczyzna wiedział dokładnie gdzie znajdowała się karteczka, skinął głową. – Tak, mam nadzieję, że uda ci się ją znaleźć. Dam ci znać, zanim wpadnę.

\- Czy Tetsu też przyjdzie?

\- Nie wiem, może. A co? Będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeśli przyjdzie?

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. - Nie bardzo. Chyba nie.

\- Czy mógłbyś wpaść później, żeby odebrać Momoi? Mam przeczucie, że po tym przesłuchaniu może potrzebować twojego wsparcia. – Patrząc na koszykarza, wiedział, że mężczyzna rozumiał trudną pozycję, w jakiej postawił swoją przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa i to, z czym będzie musiała się zmierzyć dla jego dobra.

\- Dobra, po prostu zadzwoń. – Zostawiając swoją kartę, Aomine podszedł do drzwi i zatrzymał się przed nimi, by na niego spojrzeć. – Posłuchaj, niezbyt cię lubię, ale ta sprawa… zostawiam ją tobie. Lepiej dowiedz się kto to zrobił i spraw, żeby za to zapłacił.

* * *

Te słowa wciąż siedziały w jego głowie, kiedy Momoi weszła do gabinetu. – Witaj, Kagami-kun.

Pochylił głowę na powitanie. – Hej, mam nadzieję, że zeszłej nocy udało ci się zasnąć.

\- Tak. Za to ty nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze, detektywie. Czy to Dai-chan? – Zmarszczyła brwi. – Nie przysporzył ci kłopotów, prawda?

\- Nie, prawdę mówiąc, był całkiem pomocny, nawet jeśli na początku _był_ dość oporny.

W jej oczach błysnęło zrozumienie. – Ciężko mu o tym rozmawiać. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego smutno. – Przepraszam. To, że wciąż się za nim wstawiam, musi być dla ciebie dziwne. Chyba zaczęłam go chronić po tym jak razem dorastaliśmy.

Kagami nieprzytomnie podrapał się po karku. – Nie uważam tego za dziwne. To naturalne, że opiekujesz się ludźmi, na których ci zależy. – Rzuciwszy okiem na Alex, która wyszła ze swojego gabinetu, przypomniał sobie, że to nie on miał przeprowadzić przesłuchanie. – No więc to jest Alex, moja przełożona. Pomaga mi przy tej sprawie, więc będziesz z nią dzisiaj rozmawiać. Zresztą i tak pewnie wolałabyś pogadać z kobietą, prawda?

Momoi pokręciła głową. – Nie mam nic przeciwko rozmowie z nią. Jeśli pracuje nad tą sprawą, może liczyć na całkowitą współpracę z mojej strony.

\- Wielkie dzięki. Jeśli zrobi coś głupiego, po prostu krzycz albo coś.

\- C—?

Właśnie wtedy Alex podeszła do nich z jednym ze swoich profesjonalnych uśmiechów na ustach i wyciągnęła rękę w stronę drugiej kobiety. – Ty musisz być Momoi Satsuki. Jestem Alexandra Garcia i będę pomagać Taidze przy tej sprawie. Chodź, porozmawiajmy.

Wzdychając ze znużeniem, Kagami wszedł do pokoju obserwacyjnego, żeby posłuchać ich rozmowy.

* * *

Stając przy jednostronnej szybie, poczuł ochotę, żeby wpaść do pomieszczenia i powiedzieć Alex, żeby się zachowywała, mimo że jeszcze nic nie zrobiła. Musiał przypomnieć sobie, że ona również była detektywem, a do tego jego przełożoną. – Uspokój się, Taiga, przecież potrafi zachowywać się profesjonalnie, kiedy wymaga tego sytuacja… - próbował sobie wmówić z niewielkim sukcesem.

Alex nie traciła czasu na uprzejmości i pochyliła się do przodu, opierając łokcie na stole. – _Więc jak wygląda twoja relacja z Aomine Daikim?_

Dziewczyna odpowiedziała równie poważnie: - _Cóż, jestem menedżerką drużyny, do której należy. I jesteśmy przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa. Dorastaliśmy razem._

**\- **_A Kise Ryouta?_

_\- Był moim najlepszym przyjacielem._

_\- A czy któryś z nich interesował cię kiedykolwiek jako mężczyzna?_

_\- Nie. Byłam zainteresowana kimś innym._

_\- Więc ich związek ani trochę ci nie przeszkadzał? – _Momoi zawahała się przez chwilę. Szefowa Kagamiego natychmiast się ożywiła. Detektyw zapomniał jak spostrzegawcza była w trakcie pracy. – _Nie podobało ci się to, że byli razem? Dlaczego? Dlatego że obaj byli facetami?_

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. – _Nie, nie, to zupełnie nie o to chodzi! Cieszyłam się, że byli razem. Poczułam… ulgę._

Blondynka uniosła brew. – _Ulgę?_

Kiedy dziewczyna znów się odezwała, w jej oczach nie było ani krzty krytyki: - _Jeśli chodzi o randki czy związki, Aomine-kun nie ma zbyt wielu osiągnięć. Ma tendencje do bycia niedelikatnym i bezceremonialnym, nawet jeśli tego nie chce. I odkąd byliśmy mali, nikt i nic nie było w stanie stanąć między nim a koszykówką. Nieumyślnie odrzucał ludzi swoimi nieostrożnymi słowami i poświęceniem dla czegoś, co większość ludzi postrzega jako zwykły sport. Więc kiedy Ki-chan… to znaczy, Kise-kun…_

Alex wzruszyła ramionami. – _Nazywaj ich tak, jak to zawsze robisz albo tak, jak ci wygodnie._

_\- Kiedy Ki-chan powiedział mi, że zastanawia się nad wyznaniem mu swoich uczuć, zmartwiłam się. Bałam się, że Dai-chan będzie jak zwykle nieostrożny i skończy się na tym, że go zrani. Ale następnego dnia, Ki-chan podszedł do mnie i powiedział: „Aominecchi jest zaskakująco uroczy, prawda?" Jakimś sposobem wszystko się między nimi układało. Tak się martwiłam, że Dai-chan nigdy sobie nikogo nie znajdzie i że będę musiała się nim zajmować przez resztę mojego życia, bo tak naprawdę nie jest taki samodzielny na jakiego wygląda. To znaczy, kocham Dai-chan jak brata, ale to by było zbyt wiele. Więc możesz sobie wyobrazić jaka była moja ulga, kiedy Ki-chan się ujawnił._

_\- Ale wtedy Kise zniknął. Czy zostałaś menedżerką tylko po to, żeby zajmować się Aomine?_

_\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Myślę, że pewna część mnie obawiała się, że znów będę musiała to robić, ale tak się nie stało. Po zniknięciu Ki-chan, Da-chan stał się bardzo samodzielny. Oboje ciężko pracowaliśmy i to był czysty przypadek, że dostaliśmy się do tej samej drużyny._

_\- Rozumiem._

_\- Czy… jestem podejrzana w tej sprawie?_

Blondynka wzruszyła ramionami. – _Wszyscy są podejrzani. Nie sądzę, żebyś osobiście była mordercą, ale zawsze istnieje możliwość, że byłaś zaangażowana w tę sprawę. To znaczy, w wielu przypadkach okazywało się, że to ci, którzy byli najbliżsi ofierze, byli sprawcami zbrodni. Tak więc istnieje spore prawdopodobieństwo, że jesteś w jakiś sposób zawikłana w sprawę Kise._

Nawet _on_ skrzywił się na dźwięk jej szorstkiego tonu.

Momoi zachowała spokój, mimo że się spięła. – _Skoro jestem podejrzana, to nawet jeśli powiem, że nigdy nie zrobiłabym niczego, co mogłoby skrzywdzić Ki-chan, istnieje szansa, że mi nie uwierzycie, prawda?_

_\- Tak przypuszczam. Pod koniec dnia przyglądamy się bliżej wszystkim dowodom i zeznaniom. A skoro o tym mowa, czy ty albo Aomine powiedzieliście komuś o tej spawie?_

_\- Nie, siedziałam w domu odkąd Kagami-san i Tetsu-kun odprowadzili mnie do niego zeszłej nocy. Wątpię, żeby Dai-chan miał komu o tym powiedzieć. Dzisiaj nie mamy treningu, więc nie musieliśmy nawet wymyślać żadnych wymówek, żeby usprawiedliwić naszą nieobecność. _

Alex zacisnęła usta, kiwając głową i przetwarzając w mózgu wszystkie informacje. – _W porządku. Kontynuujmy. Opowiedz mi o nocy, podczas której zniknął Kise. Gdzie byliście?_

_\- Byliśmy na bankiecie Pucharu Zimowego…_

* * *

Podczas gdy kobieta mówiła, Kagami usiadł w pokoju i wyciągnął swoje notatki, nie będąc pewnym pewny ile czasu minęło. Im dłużej Momoi mówiła o blondynie, tym bardziej była bliska łez.

_\- …Pamiętam jak Ki-chan powiedział mi jak bardzo się cieszy, że Tetsu-kun pokonał Dai-chan. „Kiedy graliśmy jeden na jednego, znów się uśmiechał. Chociaż żałuję, że to nie ja na nowo roznieciłem w nim tę iskrę." – powiedział mi. Myślę, że martwił się o zainteresowanie koszykówką Dai-chan bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny._

_\- A dlaczego tak było?_

_\- Bał się, że skoro Dai-chan mógł znudzić się czymś, co kochał tak bardzo jak koszykówkę, równie dobrze mógł znudzić się Ki-chan. To dlatego Ki-chan przez cały czas prosił Dai-chan, żeby wybrał między nim a koszykówką. Chłopcy potrafią być czasami tacy głupi…_

* * *

Podczas gdy obie kobiety kontynuowały dyskusję, w trakcie której Momoi nieustannie ocierała łzy, Kagami usłyszał ciche pukanie. Patrząc za siebie, uniósł brew, gdy Tatsuya wystawił głowę zza drzwi. – Taiga, przyszedł Aomine.

\- Huh? Och, racja. – Zapomniał, że poprosił zawodnika, żeby wpadł. – Możesz mu powiedzieć, żeby wszedł?

\- W porządku.

Przenosząc swoją uwagę z powrotem na przesłuchanie, przegapił to, co mówiła właśnie Alex, ale cokolwiek to było, sprawiło, że młodsza kobieta rozpłakała się do tego stopnia, że nie była już w stanie mówić.

Do pokoju wszedł Aomine, który wyglądał już trochę lepiej niż wcześniej. Kagami wywnioskował, że mężczyzna musiał się zdrzemnąć albo po prostu zemdleć po powrocie do domu. – Hej.

\- Hej… - koszykarz urwał w połowie zdania, widząc płaczącą Momoi. Zmarszczył gniewnie brwi. – Boże, co wy jej tam robicie?

I zanim Kagami zdążył odpowiedzieć, Alex podniosła się, pochyliła do przodu i pocałowała młodszą kobietę.

Momoi przez chwilę wyglądała na oszołomioną.

Aomine opadła szczęka i chłopak zapomniał o wszelkich protestach.

W międzyczasie Kagami wstał z miejsca i wmaszerował do drugiego pokoju, żeby odciągnąć swoją szefową od dziewczyny. – Cholera, Alex! Kazałem ci nie robić niczego głupiego albo nielegalnego!


	10. Rozdział 10

Odciągając Alex od młodszej kobiety, Kagami dalej wrzeszczał, głównie z powodu paniki. – Co ty sobie myślisz?! A raczej, czy ty _w ogóle_ myślisz?

Alex wydęła usta (według niego nieprofesjonalnie). – Dlaczego się na mnie wydzierasz, Taiga? Spójrz tylko na tę biedną dziewczynę! Tak bardzo płakała, że chciałam jakoś odwrócić jej uwagę. To wszystko.

W tym momencie był pewny, że jego głowa eksploduje ze stresu, zmęczenia i frustracji. – Całowanie pierwszej lepszej osoby nie jest uznawane za odwracanie uwagi! To się nazywa molestowanie seksualne! Przez ciebie wszyscy zostaniemy zwolnieni albo aresztowani, w zależności od tego, co nastąpi wcześniej! Mamy nawet świadka!

Aomine wszedł do pomieszczenia, kiedy obok niego pojawił się jeszcze ktoś. – Ominęło mnie coś, Kagami-kun?

Detektyw spojrzał w jego stronę. – Och, Kurok— Zanim zdążył skończyć zdanie, krzyknął głośno i puścił Alex, żeby przylgnąć plecami do najbliższej ściany. – Dlaczego przyniosłeś ze sobą to coś!?

Wszyscy zwrócili swoją uwagę na psa, który siedział obok Kuroko. Momoi podniosła się, chwilowo zapominając o tym, że minutę temu płakała i była molestowana. – Tetsu-kun, i przyprowadziłeś ze sobą Tetsuyę Numer 2! Jest uroczy jak zawsze!

Napierając plecami na ścianę, Kagami zmarszczył brwi. – Tetsuya Numer 2? Co to w ogóle za imię?

\- Kagami-kun, czy to możliwe, że boisz się psów? – W oczach chłopaka pojawił się błysk, kiedy podniósł zwierzaka i podszedł do kulącego się ze strachu detektywa. – Ale on jest taki uroczy.

Kagami wymachiwał ramionami, próbując się przed nim obronić. – Trzymaj to coś z daleka ode mnie, ty sadystyczny bachorze!

\- Ale ja mam tyle samo lat, co ty.

Tetsuya Numer 2 niespodziewanie zaszczekał, co spowodowało, że Kagami wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Aomine spojrzał na swojego byłego kolegę z drużyny, nonszalancko krzyżując ramiona. – W ogóle się nie zmieniłeś, Tetsu. – Jasnoniebieskie oczy odwzajemniły spojrzenie, ale chłopak milczał. Zawodnik zrozumiał, że to oświadczenie nie dotyczyło jego. Bardzo się zmienił od czasów gimnazjum i liceum. Ignorując to, odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. – Wygląda na to, że na dzisiaj koniec. Chodźmy, Satsuki.

Momoi skinęła głową i wstała, żeby pójść za swoim przyjacielem. – Do widzenia, Tetsu-kun i, – jej twarz poczerwieniała, kiedy spojrzała na blondynkę – Alexandro-san…

Alex uśmiechnęła się i pomachała jej, jak gdyby nigdy nic. – Do zobaczenia. Zadzwonimy do was, jeśli coś się wydarzy. Dzięki za współpracę!

Kuroko uniósł brew na widok dziwnej interakcji między dwoma kobietami, lecz po chwili zignorował to i powrócił do swojej gry „Przestraszyć Kagamiego-kun".

* * *

Po tym jak został przyparty do muru w swoim własnym gabinecie przez chłopaka, który _miał _mu pomagać w śledztwie oraz jego psa, Kagami w końcu zrezygnował z próby ucieczki. Nie żeby miał jakiś wybór. Patrząc ze złością na drugiego mężczyznę, zapytał tylko: - Dlaczego ty mi to robisz, Kuroko?

Wyraz twarzy chłopaka pozostał niewzruszony. – Psy są takie urocze. A poza tym, to pomoże ci przezwyciężyć twój irracjonalny strach.

Kagami pokręcił głową. – On nie jest irracjonalny. Psy gryzą. To przerażające. Przezwyciężę mój strach w swoim czasie. – Machnął ręką, próbując przegonić tę dwójkę i prychnął z oburzeniem. – Po prostu zabierz to ode mnie. Przyszedłeś tu z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu czy po prostu chciałeś mnie postraszyć?

Kuroko zamrugał, jakby nagle coś sobie przypomniał. – Och, racja. Proszę, odwołaj wszystkie plany, jakie możesz mieć na dzisiejszy wieczór.

Kagami uniósł brew i zapytał: - Huh? Dlaczego? Miałem iść dziś wieczorem do Aomine, żeby wziąć od niego notkę czy coś.

\- Aomine-kun z pewnością zrozumie, jeśli wszystko mu wyjaśnisz. Dostałem telefon od Akashiego-kun. Chce spotkać się z nami za kilka godzin. Więc pomyślałem, że przyprowadzę tu mojego psa i wyskoczymy coś zjeść przed wyjściem.

Czerwonowłosy wymamrotał obrażonym tonem: - Zgadzam się na tę drugą część, ale pies zostaje.

* * *

I tym sposobem siedział w urządzonym tradycyjnie pokoju razem z Kuroko i filiżankami herbaty na stole, czując się zupełnie nie na miejscu. Wystrój pomieszczenia miał sens, ponieważ mieli się spotkać z profesjonalnym graczem shogi, ale to wcale nie czyniło tego miejsca mniej niewygodnym. – Więc jak długo będziemy czekać na tego faceta? – zapytał cicho, na wypadek gdyby ktoś obserwował ich z ukrycia.

\- To nie powinno trwać zbyt długo – brzmiała równie cicha odpowiedź. – Jest jedna rzecz, na którą powinienem zwrócić ci uwagę, zanim Akashi-kun tu przyjdzie… nie lekceważ go.

Kagami zamrugał ze zmieszaniem. – Huh?

Wtedy drzwi się otworzyły i ktoś wszedł do środka. – Tetsuya, dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

Kagami przyjrzał się nieznajomemu, który właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia. Był podobnego wzrostu, co Kuroko, miał czerwone włosy i dwukolorowe oczy. Mimo iż był od niego niższy, było w nim coś, dzięki czemu wzbudzał szacunek.

Kuroko kiwnął głową na powitanie, pozornie niewzruszony obecnością mężczyzny. – Witaj, Akashi-kun. Wygląda na to, że dobrze sobie radzisz.

Mężczyzna skinął głową, stając przy stole, obok Kagamiego. To go zestresowało, mimo że nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Dwukolorowe oczy przyglądały mu się krytycznie, zanim mężczyzna znów się odezwał. – Ty musisz być detektywem. Kagami Taiga, mam rację?

\- Tak, to prawda. – Widząc, że Akashi nie podał mu ręki, postanowił pójść za jego przykładem i dalej stanowczo trzymał dłoń na swojej filiżance. Uważnie dobierając słowa, kontynuował: - Miło mi cię poznać, mimo że wolałbym to zrobić w innych okolicznościach. Jestem głównym detektywem w tym śledztwie. Nie jestem pewny jak dużo Kuroko opowiedział ci już o tej sprawie…

W końcu Akashi zajął miejsce naprzeciwko nich z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. – Śledztwo? Tetsuya poinformował mnie tylko o tym, że to ma coś wspólnego z Ryoutą. Zatem powiedz mi co się z nim stało? Nie ma go już z nami, prawda?

Zbyt zajęty zwracaniem uwagi na to, że czerwonowłosy nazywał swoich byłych kolegów z drużyny po imieniu, Kagami został całkowicie zaskoczony tym pytaniem. Podniósł gwałtownie głowę, a jego oczy na moment otworzyły się szeroko, zanim pokiwał głową. – Tak. Przykro mi.

Akashi przymknął powieki, żeby wziąć głęboki oddech. – Ryouta zaginął jakieś dziesięć lat temu. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że taki detektyw jak ty niespodziewanie pojawił się z Tetsuyą, to jedyny logiczny powód. A teraz, zanim zaczniesz zadawać mi pytania, opowiedz mi o ludziach, z którymi rozmawiałeś i o wskazówkach, jakie posiadasz.

Zirytowany wymagającym tonem mężczyzny Kagami zerknął na Kuroko, który odpowiedział mu bezgłośne delikatnym potrząśnięciem głową. Łapiąc aluzję i uspokajając się, wziął głęboki oddech i spełnił żądanie czerwonowłosego.

* * *

Po tym jak wyjaśnił całą sprawę i opowiedział o wszystkim, co zrobił, a następnie otrzymał opinię na ten temat (ku jego irytacji), patrzył jak Akashi milknie i bierze łyk herbaty. Był zbity z tropu tym, że czerwonowłosy był w stanie zachować spokój i opanowanie, podczas gdy cała reszta reagowała na te wieści w taki czy inny sposób. – Więc nie rozmawiałeś jeszcze z Atsushim?

Kuroko pokręcił głową i odpowiedział zamiast niego. – Nie. Liczyliśmy na to, że uda nam się z tobą porozmawiać, zanim się z nim spotkamy.

Rozumiejąc, co próbował przez to powiedzieć, Akashi skinął głową. – Rozumiem. Bardzo dobrze, zadzwonię do niego. Możecie spodziewać się całkowitej współpracy ze strony Atsushiego, kiedy się z nim spotkacie. A teraz, przypuszczam, że macie dla mnie jakieś pytania, mam rację?

Kagami skinął głową z lekkim wahaniem. Dręczyło go pewne uczucie, które mówiło mu, że bez względu na to, o co zapyta, zostanie za to oceniony. – Cóż, przede wszystkim jestem zainteresowany Haizakim.

\- Ryouta szybko przewyższył Shougo. Ja tylko trochę im pomogłem. Puściłem Shougo wolno, zanim Ryouta zdążył naprawdę go pokonać i pozwoliłem Ryoucie dołączyć do drużyny, żeby szybciej się poprawił. To było absolutne.

\- A co ze związkiem Kise i Aomine? Jakie było twoje zdanie na ten temat?

Akashi wzruszył ramionami. – Nie mogę powiedzieć, że byłem zaskoczony. Ryouta nigdy nie ukrywał swoich uczuć, kiedy był blisko nas. I mimo że Daiki potrafi być czasami mało spostrzegawczy, nawet on to zauważył. Nie miałem nic przeciwko ich relacji, ponieważ to nie wpłynęło negatywnie na ich grę. Oczywiście, tak było tylko wtedy, kiedy grali w jednej drużynie. Skutki ich związku pojawiły się w momencie, gdy poszli do liceum.

\- Skutki?

Akashi napił się herbaty, po czym skinął głową. – Obaj byli niepewni. U Daikiego było to bardziej zauważalne. Znudził się koszykówką, ale nie mógł jej rzucić. W wyniku tego jego ruchy stały się niedbałe. Wahał się w trakcie meczu z Ryoutą podczas Turnieju Międzyszkolnego. Tetsuya, ty też musiałeś to zauważyć. Co do Ryouty, dobrze mu się grało przeciwko wszystkim poza członkami Pokolenia Cudów. Był zbyt sentymentalny, jeśli chodziło o granie przeciwko nam. To dlatego tak bardzo się z tym zmagał.

\- Oczywiście, wszystko zmieniło się po Pucharze Zimowym i zaginięciu Ryouty. Daiki zrobił się bardziej skoncentrowany i skończył tam, gdzie skończył. Powinniście o tym pamiętać, kiedy będziecie pracować nad tą sprawą. Powinniście również mieć oko na Daikiego, żeby upewnić się, że dobrze sobie z tym wszystkim radzi.

Kagami uniósł brew, mając ochotę rzucić jakiś złośliwy komentarz, ale powstrzymał się przed tym, przypominając sobie ostrzeżenie Kuroko. Nie wiedział skąd pochodził Akashi, ale to, że zachowywał się tak, jakby wszystko wiedział, działało mu na nerwy. – Ja… Będę o tym pamiętać.

\- I proszę, dajcie mi znać, kiedy rozwiążecie tę sprawę.

Słychać było stanowczość w tym oświadczeniu.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Jeśli—

\- Nie powiedziałem _jeśli_ rozwiążecie tę sprawę. Powiedziałem _kiedy_. – Zanim Kagami zdążył się wtrącić, dwukolorowe oczy błysnęły niemalże groźnie. – Moje słowa są absolutne. A teraz, jeśli mi wybaczycie, muszę załatwić pewną sprawę.

I to by było na tyle.

* * *

Kiedy wyszli na ulicę, Kagami prychnął ze złością. – Ten cały Akashi jest taki irytujący. – Przewrócił oczami, przedrzeźniając kapitana Teikou. – „Moje słowa są absolutne." Czy on się uważa za jakieś medium czy coś? Ugh, takich ludzi nie cierpię najbardziej. Czytałem, że groził, że wyrządzi sobie krzywdę, żeby zmotywować swoją drużynę w liceum, czy to prawda?

Kuroko skinął głową. – Zrobił to w trakcie półfinałów Pucharu Zimowego, kiedy grał przeciwko Midorimie-kun.

\- To psychopata.

\- Ale prawie zawsze ma rację.

Pewnie, nie mógł nie zgodzić się z faktem, że Akashi miał pewność siebie urodzonego lidera i logikę geniusza, ale to nie czyniło go mniej protekcjonalnym. Ściągnął brwi. – Jeśli zawsze ma rację, to dlaczego _sam_ nie rozwiąże tej sprawy? Po co mam biegać z miejsca do miejsca, skoro może po prostu pójść i zakończyć śledztwo?

Niższy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z troską. – Pewnie nie zauważyłeś, Kagami-kun, ale Akashi-kun nie był do końca pewny, co do tej sprawy.

\- Co masz na myśli? Mi tam wyglądał na całkiem pewnego.

\- Nigdy nie podejrzewałby, że Kise-kun zaginie. Akashi-kun zna się na ludziach i potrafi przewidzieć ich ruchy. Jeśli się tego nie spodziewał, nie może tego tak po prostu przejrzeć, jeśli taka sytuacja się nie powtórzy. A ponieważ nie ma takiej opcji, żeby to wydarzenie się powtórzyło, nie może tego rozwiązać, tak jak to zwykle robił. Pewnie czuł się bardziej niepewny i emocjonalnie związany z tą sprawą, niż dał po sobie poznać.

Słysząc te słowa, Kagami poczuł się trochę lepiej. Uniósł brew. – Więc mimo tego całego gadania o swojej absolutności, tak naprawdę jest tylko zwykłym bachorem?

Kuroko pokręcił głową. – Zdecydowanie jest geniuszem i bardzo dobrym sprzymierzeńcem. Jestem pewny, że zrobi, co tylko w jego mocy, żeby pomóc ci w tej sprawie. A fakt, że jest absolutnie pewny tego, że ją rozwiążesz świadczy o tym, że prawdopodobnie zrobił to ktoś z kręgu naszych znajomych.

\- Jakim cudem może być tego taki pewny?

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. – Jest geniuszem. Nie jestem pewny czy byłbym w stanie podążyć za jego tokiem myślenia, nawet gdybym spróbował.

Kagami westchnął, rezygnując z dalszej kłótni.

* * *

Kilka dni później otrzymał telefon od Momoi, która poprosiła go, żeby sprawdził co u Aomine. Uniósł brew, przerywając pracę. – Huh? Dlaczego? Co on robi?

_\- Wziął sobie tydzień wolnego od treningów, co jest w porządku, ale nie daje znaków życia od dnia, w którym pojawił się na komisariacie. Odprowadził mnie do domu i od tamtej pory go nie widziałam._

Kagami umieści telefon między uchem a ramieniem, próbując wrócić do pracy. – Ale on jest dorosły. Jestem pewny, że potrafi o siebie zadbać. Nie sądzę, żeby był mi wdzięczny, gdybym nagle pojawił się u niego i znowu zepsuł mu imprezę.

_\- Normalnie zgodziłabym się z tobą, ale z tego co słyszałam, przez cały ten czas siedział sam w swoim mieszkaniu. I podobno zaczął pić._

\- Myślałem, że powiedział, że trener na to nie pozwala.

_\- Huh? Nie popiera picia w dużych ilościach, ale nigdy tego nie zakazywał. Poza tym Dai-chan nigdy nie pije. Nie wiem co robić. Nie odbiera ode mnie telefonu._

Drapiąc się po karku, usłyszał w głowie głos Akashiego. Ten, który zlekceważył, który kazał mu mieć oko na Aomine. – W porządku, uspokój się i przestań martwić. Powiem ci, co zrobię: zadzwonię do Kuroko i dziś wieczorem wszyscy złożymy mu wizytę, dobrze? Zadzwonię do ciebie, kiedy umówię się z Kuroko co do godziny.

_\- W porządku. Dziękuję, Kagami-san._

\- Nie ma o czym mówić. I tak potrzebuję czegoś z mieszkania Aomine.

* * *

Wieczorem ponownie stanęli we trójkę przed drzwiami Aomine. Nikt nie był zaskoczony tym, że chłopak otworzył drzwi ze złością, trzymając w dłoni puszkę piwa. Patrząc na nich z uniesioną brwią, zawodnik skrzywił się z wyraźną irytacją. – Czego wy do cholery chcecie?

Nie chcąc, żeby mężczyzna znów zatrzasnął im drzwi przed nosem, Kagami postawił stopę w wejściu. – Przepraszamy za najście – powiedział bez przekonania, po czym wszedł do środka, ignorując protest koszykarza. Rozglądając się po mieszkaniu, zagwizdał. - Naprawdę nie jest tu tak źle. A więc tak wygląda luksusowy apartament.

Otworzył lodówkę i wyjął z niej puszkę piwa, kiedy mężczyzna zamknął za niego drzwiczki. – Co ty sobie wyobrażasz!? Czy to nie jest przypadkiem nielegalne? Właśnie _włamałeś się_ do mojego mieszkania, a teraz _kradniesz_ moje picie? Tetsu, Satsuki, nie stójcie tak. Zabierzcie go stąd!

Kagami tylko podniósł głowę i uniósł brew. – Picie samemu jest trochę smutne, co nie? A poza tym mówiłem ci, że wpadnę po tę notkę.

\- Ha? Ty było kilka dni temu.

\- Ale ta jak ci mówiłem, musieliśmy się spotkać z Akashim. Mam dziwne przeczucie, że nawet ty nie sprzeciwiłbyś się temu facetowi. – Uznał milczenie mężczyzny za potwierdzenie. – Więc zamierzasz nas stąd wykopać? Trzymasz tu zdecydowanie więcej piwa, niż normalny człowiek.

Po chwili Aomine zmrużył oczy i w końcu się poddał. – Dobra, wszystko mi jedno. Nie obchodzi mnie to.

Kagami znów otworzył lodówkę i wyjął z niej dwie puszki piwa, po czym podał je Kuroko i Momoi, zanim otworzył kolejną dla siebie. – Dzięki. W takim razie poczęstujemy się.

\- Poważnie, Satsuki? Ale ty nawet nie pijesz…

Momoi wyglądała, jakby miała zaprotestować, ale po chwili otworzyła puszkę i napiła się z niej, żeby zrobić mu na złość. – Proszę bardzo! Jedynym powodem, dla którego kiedykolwiek piłam jest to, że jesteś takim idiotą!

Nie chcąc wtrącać się do ich kłótni, Kagami zapytał szybko: - Więc gdzie jest notka od Kise?

Zdekoncentrowany Aomine wskazał na schody. – Jest w pudełku, gdzieś w moim pokoju. Zauważysz je. Poszperaj w nim, to na pewno ją znajdziesz. Jeśli znajdziesz tam jeszcze coś, co ci się przyda, możesz to sobie wziąć. To ostatni pokój po lewej.

Wykonując gest w kierunku niższego mężczyzny, Kagami szybko skierował się w stronę schodów. – Chodź, Kuroko.

Trzymając w ręku zamkniętą puszkę piwa, chłopak skinął głową. – Już idę.

* * *

Kiedy zniknęli z pola widzenia, usłyszeli donośne „plask", po którym nastąpiło wrzeszczenie.

_\- Przestań zachowywać się, jakbyś był jedyną osobą, która straciła Ki-chan! Wszyscy go straciliśmy! I nie mów mi, że tego nie rozumiem, tylko dlatego, że nie straciłam ukochanego! Tamtego dnia straciłam najlepszego przyjaciela! Dla mnie był po prostu niezastąpiony, tak samo jak dla ciebie! Dlaczego nie potrafisz tego zrozumieć? Nie odsuwaj mnie od siebie, żeby pić. Ja… Nie potrafię poradzić sobie z tym wszystkim sama. Ja też za nim tęsknię, wiesz? Nie jesteś jedynym, który chce go z powrotem!_

Wymieniając spojrzenia z Kuroko, szybko zakradł się do pokoju Aomine. Było w nim zaskakująco czysto i tak jak powiedział zawodnik, w kącie stało pudełko. Czerwonowłosy przyswajał rozmiar pomieszczenia z otwartymi ustami. – Styl życia bogatego i sławnego, hm? Ten pokój jest dwa razy większy od _mojej _sypialni.

\- No cóż, _jest_ profesjonalnym koszykarzem, to oczywiste, że jego pensja może pokryć koszty czegoś takiego – powiedział obojętnie Kuroko, podchodząc do pudełka i odsuwając je od ściany.

Zaciekawiony Kagami poszedł za jego przykładem i usiadł przy pudełku. Otwierając je, zajrzał do środka i napił się piwa, zanim stwierdził oczywisty fakt: - Jest tu dużo więcej rzeczy niż tylko notka. Jak to jest, że wszyscy mają pudełko z rzeczami Kise?

Wyciągając stertę magazynów i zdjęć, detektyw uniósł brew, kiedy w końcu zlokalizował karteczkę. Rzucił na nią okiem, ale zamiast się na niej zatrzymać, odłożył ją na bok i dalej grzebał w pudełku, napotykając na dziwnie wyglądającą komórkę. Szybko zlokalizował w pudełku ładowarkę, po czym podłączył telefon i włączył go. Kuroko spojrzał w jego kierunku. – Kagami-kun, co to?

\- Wygląda mi na stary telefon Aomine. Musi mieć z dziesięć lat, ale łał, najwyraźniej nadal działa. – Potrzebował trochę czasu, żeby pojąć jak obsługiwać to urządzenie, ale w końcu znalazł galerię ze zdjęciami i zaczął je przeglądać. Były tam zdjęcia butów do koszykówki, jedzenia, kilka zdjęć Aomine i losowe zdjęcia ludzi. – Łał, był wtedy taki młody. Są tu zdjęcia Kise, więc pewnie zostały zrobione, kiedy był w liceum. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wciąż ma ten telefon.

Kuroko przysunął się do niego i zajrzał mu przez ramię. – To zdecydowanie zdjęcia z liceum. Wygląda na to, że Aomine-kun nigdy nie dowiedział się jak usuwa się zdjęcia z tego telefonu. Czekaj, wróć, co to było za zdjęcie? Nie, następne. To z tytułem. O to. Aomine-kun z pewnością go nie zrobił, skoro ma tytuł.

\- Nie możesz go za to winić. Te rzeczy nigdy dobrze nie działają. – Obaj zamrugali na widok zdjęcia Kise, który miał na sobie bluzę drużyny Touou i szczerzył się do aparatu. Było zatytułowane: _Touou ma naprawdę fajne mundurki!_ Pochodziło z 5 grudnia. – Zostało zrobione w noc jego zaginięcia. Muszę wrócić na komisariat i sprawdzić jego dokumenty, żeby dowiedzieć się czy na ciele zostały jakieś pozostałości po ubraniach.

Przyciskając losowy guzik, Kagami przypadkiem otworzył listę wiadomości. Naprawdę nie znał się na nowych technologiach. Telefony, które mieli w Japonii dziesięć lat temu były tak samo nowoczesne jak te, które Amerykanie mieli obecnie, jeśli nie nowocześniejsze. To, że jego znajomość kanji nie była tak dobra jak powinna być, wcale nie pomagało. Dlatego kiedy zamierzał wyjść z galerii, jakimś cudem otworzył wiadomości…

* * *

_05/12/08 21:32_

_Od: Kise Ryouta_

_Aominecchi, nadal bierzesz prysznic~? To nie w twoim stylu, brać takie super długie prysznice~! \\(=3=)/ Kupuję picie~! Czy jest jakiś smak, który chciałbyś w szczególności~? Może Pocary Sweet~? Jeśli mi nie odpiszesz, będę musiał wziąć wszystko~! \\(^0^)/_

* * *

_05/12/08 21:53_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Pocari Sweet. Pośpiesz się, idioto. Chce mi się pić._

* * *

_05/12/08 22:08_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Oi, Kise, zgubiłeś się? Odbierz telefon._

* * *

_05/12/08 22:10_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Sklep jest niecały blok dalej. Nie jesteś napastowany przez jakiegoś fana czy coś, prawda?_

* * *

_05/12/08 22:11_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Odbierz telefon._

* * *

_05/12/08 22:13_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Poważnie, to nie jest zabawne. Odbierz telefon, idioto._

* * *

_05/12/08 22:15_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Idę cię szukać. Kiedy cię dopadnę, jesteś martwy._

* * *

_05/12/08 23:31_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Teraz już wszyscy cię szukają. Gdzie polazłeś?_

* * *

_06/12/08 00:02_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Kise, odbierz w końcu ten głupi telefon!_

* * *

_06/12/08 00:05_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Wkurzyłem cię czymś!? Przepraszam, okej!?_

* * *

_06/12/08 00:09_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Jak cię znajdziemy, to cię kurwa zabiję._

* * *

_06/12/08 01:23_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Kise, zadzwoń do mnie. Obiecuję, że nie będę się złościł._

* * *

_06/12/08 02:07_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Zostawiłem otwarte drzwi._

* * *

_06/12/08 03:46_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Pierdol się. Idę spać._

* * *

_06/12/08 09:02_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Wezwano policję. Poważnie, gdzie jesteś?_

* * *

_06/12/08 13:29_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Podobno uważają, że mogłeś zostać porwany. To po prostu głupie, nie?_

* * *

_06/12/08 16:37_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Widzisz siebie we wszystkich wiadomościach, prawda?_

* * *

_07/12/08 10:43_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Jeśli nie zamierzasz się ze mną skontaktować, to przynajmniej zadzwoń do kogoś i daj znać, że nic ci nie jest. Wolę usłyszeć to przez plotki, niż nie usłyszeć tego wcale._

* * *

_07/12/08 14:55_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Przysięgam, nie jestem już nawet wściekły. Tylko przestań wszystkich martwić. Od kilku dni Satsuki bez przerwy płacze._

* * *

_07/12/08 19:20_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Jeśli do mnie zadzwonisz, obiecuję, że będę grał z tobą jeden na jednego przez resztę twojego życia._

* * *

_07/12/08 22:14_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Fajnie, ty też się pierdol! Zamierzam rzucić koszykówkę, zobaczymy jak ci się to spodoba!_

* * *

_08/12/08 11:08_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Zabrałeś moją pieprzoną bluzę, debilu!_

* * *

_09/12/08 19:29_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Kise, cokolwiek zrobiłem, przepraszam, okej? Nie chciałem nazwać cię debilem ani nic. Obiecuję ci nawet, że jeśli do mnie zadzwonisz, to już nigdy nie kupię magazynu porno._

* * *

_09/12/08 19:32_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Jesteś zły za to, że nigdy nie powiedziałem ci jak bardzo cię kocham?_

* * *

_09/12/08 19:36_

_Do: Kise Ryouta [1/2]_

_Kocham cię kocham cię kocham cię kocham cię kocham cię kocham cię kocham cię kocham cię kocham cię kocham cię kocham cię kocham cię kocham cię kocham cię kocham cię kocham cię kocham cię kocham cię kocham cię kocham cię kocham _

* * *

_09/12/08 19:36_

_Do: Kise Ryouta [2/2]_

_cię kocham cię kocham cię kocham cię kocham cię kocham cię kocham cię kocham cię kocham cię kocham cię kocham cię kocham cię kocham cię kocham cię kocham cię._

* * *

_09/12/08 19:38_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Proszę bardzo, już lepiej?_

* * *

_09/12/08 19:41_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Co? Nadal za mało? Nie można cię zadowolić, co? Sorry, ale nie będę pisał tego wszystkiego jeszcze raz._

* * *

_09/12/08 23:18_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Chyba pójdę spać wcześniej. Dobranoc._

* * *

_09/12/09 23:18_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Tak tylko, żebyś wiedział… Kocham cię._

* * *

_10/12/08 15:51_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Ryou przygotował dzisiaj naprawdę niesamowite pudełko z drugim śniadaniem._

_**[Zdjęcie w załączniku]**_

* * *

_12/12/08 02:03_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Proszę, wróć. Pokornie proszę o twój powrót._

* * *

_25/12/08 00:00_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Wesołych Świąt._

* * *

_25/12/08 20:42_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Popatrz na wszystkie prezenty, jakie dostałem. Czy Mikołaj zdołał cię w ogóle znaleźć?_

_**[Zdjęcie w załączniku]**_

* * *

_01/01/09 00:00_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku._

* * *

_18/06/09 00:00_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin. W tym roku pamiętałem._

_***Wiadomość nie mogła zostać doręczona***_

* * *

_05/12/09 21:00_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Minął już rok… nadal możesz wrócić, kiedy ci się tylko podoba, wiesz?_

_***Wiadomość nie mogła zostać doręczona***_

* * *

_18/06/10 00:01_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

…

_***Wiadomość nie mogła zostać doręczona***_

* * *

_06/12/10 03:48_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Na wypadek gdybyś nie wiedział, gram teraz w drużynie pełnej zawodowców. Pozostałe wiadomości: zniszczyłeś mi grudzień na resztę mojego życia. Ale nadal cię przyjmę, jeśli wrócisz._

_***Wiadomość nie mogła zostać doręczona***_

* * *

_05/12/11 22:17_

_Do: Kise Ryouta [1/2]_

_Trzy lata. To już trzy lata. Wiesz co? Nie będę wysyłał ci już więcej wiadomości. Zrobiłem już tyle rzeczy w życiu, nie potrzebuję cię. Jestem w drużynie narodowej. Biję rekordy. Sypiam teraz z modelkami, które mają_

_***Wiadomość nie mogła zostać doręczona***_

* * *

_05/12/11 22:17_

_Do: Kise Ryouta [2/2]_

_duże piersi, więc pierdol się. Nie wiem dlaczego nadal nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć. Kurwa, powinienem po prostu wyrzucić ten telefon._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ale nadal możesz wrócić._

_***Wiadomość nie mogła zostać doręczona***_

* * *

_29/07/18 21:45_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Tetsu i Satsuki właśnie przyszli do mnie z detektywem i właśnie odesłałem naprawdę gorącą laskę do domu. Nie możesz być martwy._

_***Wiadomość nie mogła zostać doręczona***_

* * *

_30/07/18 03:53_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Poszedłem na boisko w Teikou, żeby porzucać trochę do kosza. Pocałowałem cię tam. Pamiętasz?_

_***Wiadomość nie mogła zostać doręczona***_

* * *

_30/07/18 04:12_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Dlaczego musiałem cię poznać? Masz pojęcie co zrobiłeś z moim życiem? Nikt mi nie powiedział, że będzie tak ciężko. Kurwa, muszę iść później na komisariat. Kurwa._

_***Wiadomość nie mogła zostać doręczona***_

* * *

_30/07/18 04:27_

_Do: Kise Ryouta_

_Chciałbym, żebyś wrócił i mnie nawiedzał. Wtedy przynajmniej miałbym cię przy sobie._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Nadal możesz wrócić, jeśli chcesz._

_._

_._

_._

_Nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu._

_***Wiadomość nie mogła zostać doręczona***_


	11. Rozdział 11

\- Oi, na co tak tam patrzycie?

Odwrócili się, żeby zobaczyć stojącego za nimi Aomine z wściekle czerwonym śladem na policzku i nową puszkę z piwem w ręku. Czując się tak, jakby właśnie został przyłapani na gorącym uczynku, Kagami przez chwilę wymieniał z Kuroko zawstydzone spojrzenia, zanim wyznał: - Znaleźliśmy twój stary telefon. – Zerkając za koszykarza w nadziei ujrzenia tam Momoi, uniósł brew, gdy zobaczył pusty korytarz. – Co się stało z Momoi?

Chwilowo rozproszony jego pytaniem opalony mężczyzna potarł ślad dłoni na policzku i westchnął. – Jest powód, dla którego Satsuki normalnie nie pije. Nigdy nie znosiła dobrze alkoholu. Wzięła jeden łyk, porządnie się na mnie wkurzyła, trzasnęła mnie w twarz, wrzasnęła na mnie, a zaraz po tym zasnęła na kanapie. Położyłem ją w pokoju gościnnym— tak, dokładnie. To też posiadam. No więc co robicie z moim telefonem? Myślałem, że szukacie notki.

Nie zawracając sobie głowy ponownym szukaniem, Kagami tylko wskazał na telefon. – Znaleźliśmy notkę, ale jest też zdjęcie Kise w twojej licealnej bluzie na twoim telefonie. Czy to ostatnia rzecz, w jakiej go widziałeś?

Aomine wzruszył ramionami. – Ta, jestem całkiem pewny, że miał ją na sobie, kiedy poszedł po napoje. No chyba, że gdzieś ją zapodziałem. W każdym razie nigdy jej nie znalazłem, nawet po tym, jak się wyprowadziłem.

\- Miałbyś coś przeciwko temu, żebym zrobił sobie kopię? – Kagami zamilkł i ściągnął brwi, kiedy obaj gapili się na niego z dziwnymi wyrazami twarzy, jednym sceptycznym i jednym poirytowanym. - …co? Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzycie? Przestańcie. – Po krótkim zastanowieniu zrozumiał o co chodziło i zrobił się czerwony. – Och! Nie! Skończcie z tymi kosmatymi myślami! To dla sprawy! Zabieranie dowodów dla celów osobistych jest nieprofesjonalne!

Kuroko spojrzał na niego znacząco. – Co próbujesz przez to powiedzieć, Kagami-kun? Gdyby to nie był dowód, to nie miałbyś problemu z wzięciem go dla siebie?

\- Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! Pośpiesz się, Aomine, tak czy nie?

Zawodnik podrapał się po karku. Ten pomysł wyraźnie mu się nie podobał, ale w końcu się na niego zgodził. – Dobra, chyba. Mogę ci je po prostu wysłać mailem czy coś?

Kagami skinął głową. – Ta, może być. Wygląda na to, że zatrzymałeś dużo rzeczy Kise.

\- Wszystko, co mogłem – przyznał cicho drugi mężczyzna. – No więc, czy jest tu coś pożytecznego? Czy możemy przenieść to na dół, żeby nie obudzić Satsuki?

Kagami szybko skinął głową, zbierając kilka rzeczy, które wystawały i wstając. – Och, tak, jasne, chodźmy na dół.

* * *

_Wychodzę na chwilę, zaraz wracam~!_

_-Ryouta_

* * *

Kagami wpatrywał się w notkę, nie mogąc w pełni przyswoić tego, że została napisana przez ofiarę. Najpierw były wiadomości, a teraz notka. Przez cały ten czas tak łatwo było mu się zdystansować do sprawy i traktować Kise jak fikcyjnego bohatera dla dobra obiektywności, ale widząc coś, co zostało napisane przez złotego chłopca sprawiło, że wszystko wydało mu się trochę zbyt prawdziwe. Sięgając po nietknięte piwo Kuroko, otworzył je i napił się, podczas gdy jego umysł próbował wszystko pojąć.

Pokręcił głową i złapał się za grzbiet swojego nosa, próbując przypomnieć sobie wszystkie fakty, dotyczące sprawy. – Okej, więc… jak na razie znamy ramy czasowe, w których najprawdopodobniej doszło do popełnienia zbrodni i wiemy w jakich ubraniach widziano ostatnio Kise, co będę musiał jeszcze sprawdzić w dokumentach. Och, zaraz. – Wyciągnął swój telefon. – Może Alex nadal jest w biurze, pozwólcie, że do niej zadzwonię.

Aomine zamrugał, przypominając sobie swoją wizytę w ich gabinecie z pewnym zainteresowaniem. – Alex? Czy to ta blondynka, która całowała się z Satsuki? To ona, nie? Masz naprawdę seksowną szefową, wiesz?

Kuroko posłał Kagamiemu kolejne spojrzenie, podczas gdy on próbował ich zignorować, udając, że jest skupiony na rozmowie telefonicznej. – Halo? Alex? Jesteś jeszcze w biurze? Ta, chciałem tylko coś potwierdzić. Czy w dokumentach jest coś na temat ubioru ofiary? Chcę sprawdzić, czy to się zgadza z tym, co mówią naoczni świadkowie. W porządku, tak, mogę poczekać. Dzięki.

\- Kise.

Kagami zamrugał i spojrzał na opalonego mężczyznę, który zaciskał pięści. – Co?

Zawodnik spojrzał na niego mrocznie. – To _Kise_, nie „ofiara".

Nagle przytłoczyło go poczucie winy, jakby właśnie został przyłapany na popełnianiu przestępstwa. Chyląc głowę, Kagami przeprosił z zakłopotaniem. – Tak, przepraszam za to. – Wtedy Alex wróciła do telefonu. – O, hej, no. Co? Jesteś pewna? Czy to normalne? Może się rozłożyły albo coś? Nie? W porządku. Dzięki. I co? W tę niedzielę? W porządku, dzięki. Uważaj na drodze do domu. Pa.

Kuroko przechylił głowę z zaciekawieniem. – No i co powiedziała?

Nie będąc pewnym jak ci dwaj przyjmą wieści, powiedział ostrożnie: - Według dokumentów z ciała zostały zdjęte wszystkie ubrania. – Widząc ich przerażone spojrzenia, przypuścił, że doszli do tych samych wniosków, co on minutę temu. Z wahaniem dodał: - Czekajcie, pamiętajcie o tym, że nie znamy jeszcze wszystkich faktów. To, co myślicie niekoniecznie musi być prawdą.

Aomine warknął, wyraźnie wstrząśnięty tą informacją. – To, co myślę? Mówisz mi, że Kise został rozebrany przed śmiercią i nadal twierdzisz, że nie powinienem dochodzić do żadnych wniosków_!?_ W takim razie co dokładnie powinienem założyć_!?_ Mówimy tu o Kise!

Detektyw ze zmartwieniem zmarszczył brwi. – Aomine…

Aomine westchnął, patrząc na niego ciemnymi oczami i brzmiąc na bardziej zmęczonego i starszego niż naprawdę był. – Nie przejmuj się. Właściwie, wiesz co? Ja… kurwa, ja po prostu nie chcę już więcej o tym myśleć. – Kręcąc głową, wstał i chwiejnym krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi, nie kończąc swojego piwa. – Idę do łóżka czy coś. Możecie sami się odprowadzić.

Kagami przez chwilę wymieniał spojrzenia z Kuroko, zanim podniósł się z ponurą miną. – Chodź, Kuroko, odprowadzę cię do domu. – Nie było nic, co mógłby powiedzieć, żeby wieści były bardziej znośne do usłyszenia. Pocieszanie drugiego mężczyzny też nie miało sensu, ponieważ doszedł do takich samych wniosków i nadal był zbyt wstrząśnięty tą myślą, żeby myśleć o innych możliwościach.

Przez resztę nocy żaden z nich się nie odezwał, dopóki ich ścieżki się nie rozdzieliły.

* * *

W niedzielę obaj stanęli przed cukiernią, czekając na Tatsuyę. Żaden z nich nie wspomniał o nocy u Aomine, kiedy tak stali i patrzyli na mijających ich ludzi. Zerkając na drugiego mężczyznę, Kagami zapytał od niechcenia: - Czy jest coś, co powinienem wiedzieć o Murasakibarze, zanim wejdziemy do środka? Bo jak na razie, każdy członek Pokolenia Cudów, którego poznałem okazał się trochę… bardzo dziwny, łącznie z tobą. Chciałbym wiedzieć na co mam się przygotować tym razem.

Kuroko mało pomocnie wzruszył ramionami. – Normalnie Murasakibara-kun dla większości ludzi może wyglądać na dość spokojnego, ale wcale taki nie jest. I może wydawać się przerażający, ale ja uważam, że to bezpodstawne. Przynajmniej kiedy jesteś poza boiskiem. Nie bierze niczego zbyt poważnie, więc możesz chcieć wziąć to pod uwagę, kiedy będziesz z nim rozmawiać.

Kagami uniósł brew. – Och? To brzmi tak, jakbyście dobrze się ze sobą dogadywali.

Niższy mężczyzna skinął głową. – Dogadywaliśmy się ze sobą na początku gimnazjum, ale to dosyć szybko się skończyło po tym, jak dołączyliśmy do klubu koszykówki.

Mrugając na skutek nieoczekiwanej odpowiedzi, Kagami zapytał: - Dlaczego?

\- Różnica zdań. Murasakibara-kun grał w koszykówkę dlatego, że był w tym dobry, a nie dlatego, że lubił sport. Nie zgadzałem się z tym, więc relacje między nami były mocno napięte. Ale nadal lubię go jako osobę. Zastanawiam się jak sobie radzi… Pracując w cukierni. – Jego wargi drgnęły, wyginając się w lekkim uśmiechu. – Jestem zaskoczony, że jeszcze nie wypadł z interesu.

Starając się na niego nie gapić, w duchu podziękował swoim gwiazdom, kiedy zobaczył swojego partnera, który uśmiechał się, trzymając coś pod pachą. – Taiga, Kuroko, przepraszam, że musieliście czekać. Alex nalegała, żebym najpierw podrzucił ją gdzieś na lunch. Chodźcie, zobaczmy czy Atsushi jest zajęty.

* * *

Kiedy weszli do cukierni, dzwonek przy drzwiach zadzwonił radośnie, ogłaszających ich obecność i zapewniając im ciepłe powitanie ze strony pracowników. W środku siedziało kilku klientów, ale nie było zbyt tłoczno. Kuroko zmrużył oczy na widok jednego z klientów. – Kiyoshi-senpai, czy to ty?

Stojący przy ladzie wysoki brunet odwrócił się i zamrugał, zanim uśmiechnął się promiennie. – O, hej, Kuroko! Dawno się nie widzieliśmy! Co u ciebie?

Niższy mężczyzna skinął głową. – Wszystko dobrze. Co tu robisz?

Kiyoshi uśmiechnął się i podniósł kilka toreb z zakupami. – Załatwiam sprawy dla Riko i Hyuugi! Czy to nie fajne? To tak, jakby uznali mnie za część swojej rodziny!

Kuroko odpowiedział mu swoim obojętnym tonem: - Myślałem, że to dlatego, że zawsze kończysz w ich domu z takiego lub innego powodu. To zrozumiałe, że w końcu postanowili w pełni wykorzystać nieproszonego zwierzaka.

Ciepłe, brązowe oczy zamrugały ze zmieszaniem. – Co? Mają zwierzaka? Od kiedy? Bywam u nich co najmniej kilka razy w tygodniu i nigdy go nie widziałem. Czy jest uroczy? Nawet nie wiedziałem, że Hyuuga lubi zwierzęta. Ale chyba lubił Tetsuyę Numer 2, hm? Myślisz, że to pies?

Widząc ich rozmowę, Kagami mógł pomyśleć sobie jedynie: _Łał, ten koleś jest naprawdę tępy._

Kiedy mężczyzna obsługujący bruneta wrócił, Kiyoshi wyszczerzył się z podekscytowaniem. – Och! Nigdy nie zgadniesz kto tu pracuje! – Wskazał na jeszcze wyższego mężczyznę za ladą. – Spójrz, to Murasakibara! Czyż ten świat nie jest mały?

Fioletowowłosy mężczyzna skrzywił się niemal dziecinnie, podając brunetowi pudełko z ciastami. – Nadal cię nie lubię i chciałbym, żebyś przestał tu tak często przychodzić. Jesteś zbyt wesoły. Przez to mam ochotę cię zmiażdżyć. – Zostając wyraźnie zignorowanym, zwrócił się do Kuroko. – Cześć, Kuro-chin, naprawdę dawno cię nie widziałem. Jesteś tu z Muro-chin?

Niższy mężczyzna skinął głową. – Tak, jestem tutaj z Himuro-san i Kagamim-kun.

Kiyoshi zamrugał i spojrzał na detektywów. – Och, zupełnie ich nie zauważyłem! Cześć, nazywam się Kiyoshi Teppei. – Przez chwilę patrzył na nich z powagą, zanim kontynuował: - Kiyoshi, zapisywane znakiem „ki" oznaczającym „drzewo" i „yoshi" oznaczającym „fortunę". I Teppei. „Te" oznaczające „żelazo" i „pei" oznaczające „dłoń".

Kuroko prychnął, co było dla niego dość nietypowe. – Senpai, nie sądzę, żeby musieli wiedzieć jak zapisać twoje nazwisko.

_Świetnie, utknąłem w cukierni z olbrzymem za ladą, a ten facet jest kompletnym debilem._

Wbrew temu co myślał, Kagami wyciągnął uprzejmie rękę. – Jestem Kagami Taiga, a to jest Himuro Tatsuya.

Uścisnąwszy jego dłoń, Kiyoshi sięgnął do pudełka i wyjął z niego jeden z placków, po czym zaczął go żuć. – Miło mi was poznać. No więc, dlaczego jesteście tu z Kuroko?

\- Pomaga nam w śledztwie.

Wyższy mężczyzna z wrażenia otworzył szeroko oczy. – Śledztwo? W sensie, zagadki? Łał, Kuroko, jesteś teraz detektywem? Myślałem, że pracujesz z dziećmi w żłobku.

Kuroko wyglądał na niewzruszonego. – Bo pracuję. I czy te ciasta nie są dla Hyuugi-senpai i trenerki?

Mrugając, brunet spojrzał na pudełko. – Huh? Hej, jednego brakuje!

\- Właśnie je zjadłeś, senpai.

\- I nadal musisz za nie zapłacić – powiedział Murasakibara po drugiej stronie lady.

Kiyoshi roześmiał się i z zakłopotaniem podrapał się po karku. – Racja! Chyba lepiej za nie zapłacę i zaniosę je Riko, zanim się na mnie wścieknie! Ma naprawdę chore zachcianki, wiecie? Nie mówcie jej, że wam o tym powiedziałem, ale myślę, że przybiera na wadze od spożywania takich dużych ilości jedzenia.

To było imponujące, że Kuroko zdołał zachować kamienną twarz i nie masował skroni, tak jak to robił Kagami od samego patrzenia na nich. – Senpai… ona jest w ciąży.

Brązowe oczy otworzyły się szeroko z niedowierzaniem. – Co? Poważnie? Kto jest ojcem? Czy Hyuuga wie?

_Serio? …a teraz zżera kolejny placek. Niewiarygodne._

* * *

Po pożegnaniu się z brunetem, który musiał kupić nowe pudełko z ciastami, Kagami odwrócił się do Kuroko i powiedział powoli: - Cóż, to z pewnością ciekawy człowiek.

\- Kiyoshi-senpai był założycielem naszego klubu koszykówki.

Mężczyzna uniósł sceptycznie brew. – Poważnie? Zdołał zwerbować ludzi i trenerkę i naprawdę stworzyć klub od zera? Ten facet, który właśnie wyszedł?

Kuroko skinął głową. – Senpai jest tak naprawdę dużo bystrzejszy niż się wydaje. Naprawdę kochał koszykówkę, ale musiał przestać grać po Pucharze Zimowym ze względu na kontuzję kolana.

Po usłyszeniu tych słów miał nieco lepsze zdanie na temat mężczyzny, chociaż nadal trudno było mu uwierzyć we wszystko, co mu właśnie powiedziano. – Och, cóż, tak czy inaczej, chyba powinniśmy zabrać się do pracy, prawda, Tatsuya?

Jego partner pokiwał głową i zawołał postać, która obecnie kosztowała kilku deserów zza lady. – Atsushi, masz może chwilkę? Mieliśmy nadzieję, że mógłbyś pomóc nam w sprawie, nad którą teraz pracujemy. Spójrz, nawet kupiłem ci paczkę najnowszych przekąsek, o których mówiłeś zeszłym razem.

Fioletowe oczy zerknęły w jego stronę, zanim mężczyzna niechętnie podszedł bliżej. – Dobra. Tylko dlatego, że cię lubię i dlatego, że przynosisz mi przekąski za każdym razem, kiedy mnie odwiedzasz. Poza tym Aka-chin też do mnie dzwonił i kazał mi być pomocnym, więc chyba naprawdę nie mam wyboru. Chodzi o Kise-chin, prawda? – Wyciągając rękę, przyjął przekąski od Tatsuyi i zajął miejsce przy pobliskim stoliku, po czym zaczął jeść.

_Aka-chin? Albo są naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi, albo jest naprawdę odważny. Może jest po prostu szalony… sam wzrost i brak mózgu? Zachowuje się jak dziecko._

\- Czy normalnie robisz wszystko, co każe Akashi?

Wyższy mężczyzna przestał żuć, żeby zamrugać. – Tak, tak mi się wydaje. Niemądrze jest działać wbrew temu, co mówi Aka-chin i denerwować go.

Nie mogąc się z tym nie zgodzić, Kagami zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niego. Przyglądając się drugiemu mężczyźnie, zauważył brak zainteresowania na jego twarzy, co nie było częstym widokiem u ludzi, z którymi miał do czynienia, gdy pracował. – Więc jak wyglądała twoja relacja z Kise? Dogadywaliście się ze sobą?

Murasakibara podniósł głowę, by wymienić spojrzenia z Kuroko, który stał w pobliżu, jakby upewniał się co do swojej odpowiedzi. – Powiedziałbym, że tak. Co o tym myślisz, Kuro-chin? Dogadywaliśmy się ze sobą, prawda? Dzielił się ze mną przekąskami, które reklamował, a ja czasami dzieliłem się z nim moimi przekąskami. Kise-chin był taki uroczy, dogadywał się ze wszystkimi. – Odwinął cukierek z papierka i przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, zanim włożył go do ust. – Powiedzieliście Mine-chin i Momo-chin?

W jego odpowiedzi nie było nic, czego by jak dotąd nie słyszał. Kiwając głową, zerknął na Tatsuyę, zastanawiając się dlaczego jego partner tak bardzo lubił towarzystwo szefa cukierni. – Tak, już z nimi rozmawialiśmy. Kiedy po raz ostatni widziałeś Kise?

\- Chyba w noc, kiedy zaginął.

\- Och? Na bankiecie?

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową. – Widziałem go tam, ale też później tamtej nocy.

Kagami zamrugał. – Czekaj, co? Ale wtedy był u Aomine.

Murasakibara pokiwał zgodnie głową. – Był. Kise-chin wyglądał na bardzo szczęśliwego z tego powodu. Poszedłem do liceum Yosen, więc musieliśmy zatrzymać się w hotelu, kiedy przyjechaliśmy na Puchar Zimowy. To było całkiem blisko mieszkania Mine-chin.

To przyciągnęło jego uwagę. – Więc kiedy po raz ostatni widziałeś Kise?

\- Widziałem go w sklepie. Poszedłem tam, bo skończyły mi się przekąski i wtedy go spotkałem. Z tego co pamiętam kupował napoje.

\- Pamiętasz która była wtedy godzina? Długo ze sobą rozmawialiście?

Fioletowe oczy spojrzały w górę w zamyśleniu, kiedy mężczyzna w zastraszającym tempie kończył przekąski, które kupił mu Tatsuya. – Która godzina…? Stawiałbym na to, że około 21:30? Nie rozmawialiśmy bardzo długo, Kise-chin śpieszył się do domu. Powiedział, że nie chce, żeby Mine-chin się zezłościł albo zaniepokoił.

Kagami pokiwał głową. To pasowało do ram czasowych, który ustalił w głowie. – Pamiętasz co miał na sobie tamtej nocy?

Murasakibara wzruszył ramionami. – Kise-chin miał na sobie bluzę Mine-chin, to jedyna rzecz, jaką pamiętam z jego ubrań. Zapłaciliśmy za nasze rzeczy razem. Kise-chin był naprawdę podekscytowany tym, że spędzi większość wolnego z Mine-chin, bo miał już za sobą większość sesji zdjęciowych czy coś. Rozmawialiśmy może przez pięć, dziesięć minut?

* * *

_\- I nawet kupiłem mu ten prezent, który dam mu chyba jutro. Naprawdę długo go wybierałem, więc mam nadzieję, że mu się spodoba. Och, dostałem dużo próbek tych przekąsek, które reklamowałem! Są naprawdę dobre! Będziesz jutro gdzieś w pobliżu czy może wracasz na święta? Jakoś ci je dostarczę._

_Murasakibara uwiesił się na blondynie, kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz. – Nadal będę w pobliżu. Kise-chin, jesteś dzisiaj taki energiczny._

_Kise uśmiechnął się radośnie. – Nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Kocham wolne! I będę mógł spędzić większość czasu z Aominecchim! Obiecał, że zagra ze mną jutro jeden na jednego! Może możemy zaprosić też Kurokocchiego!_

_\- Hmm? Wygląda na to, że będziecie się dobrze bawić. Pozdrów ode mnie Mine-chin i Kuro-chin._

_\- Pozdrowię! Dlaczego do nas nie dołączysz?_

_\- Nie lubię grać w koszykówkę w wolnym czasie._

_\- Racja, zupełnie zapomniałem. Szkoda. O, proszę, może weźmiesz te darmowe kupony? To do nowej cukierni, którą otwierają gdzieś w pobliżu, dostałem je od fanki._

_\- Naprawdę? Mogę?_

_\- Tak, nie przejmuj się! Pewnie dostanę więcej… - urwał w połowie zdania, kiedy zauważył postać, która stała w cieniu kawałek dalej._

_Nieznajomy ujawnił się, wychodząc na światło. – Ryouta._

_Blondyn skrzywił się. – Shougo-kun._

_Na widok Haizakiego Murasakibara wzmocnił lekko uścisk na jego ramieniu. – Kise-chin?_

_Kise odsunął się i obrócił się do niego z uspokajającym uśmiechem. – W porządku, Murasakibaracchi. Nie sądzę, żeby zamierzał coś zrobić. Jest zimno, więc możesz już wrócić do hotelu. Zaraz po tym pójdę prosto do Aominecchiego, obiecuję._

_\- Hmm? Jesteś pewny?_

_\- Tak, nic mi nie będzie! Dobranoc, zadzwonię do ciebie jutro w sprawie przekąsek!_

* * *

Kagami zmrużył oczy i zacisnął pięści. – Co powiedziałeś?

_Ten sukinsyn, Haizaki…_


	12. Rozdział 12

\- Haizaki – warknął Kagami, podchodząc do przestępcy i ze wszystkich sił starając się powstrzymać przed maszerowaniem po pokoju i niszczeniu przedmiotów, czego w tym momencie bardzo chciał. – Miałem nadzieję, że nie będę cię już musiał więcej oglądać, cholera.

\- Och? – Mężczyzna tylko uniósł brew i przyglądał mu się spokojnie, a nawet radośnie. – Tak szybko wróciłeś, detektywie?

\- Więc byłeś tam tamtej nocy.

W oczach Haizakiego pojawiło się zrozumienie, ale swobodny ton jego głos nie uległ zmianie. – Więc byłem.

Kipiąc ze złości, mężczyzna usiadł i skrzyżował ramiona. – Czy zechciałbyś mi wyjaśnić dlaczego poprzednim razem przypadkowo pominąłeś tę szczególną część informacji? Nie do końca podoba mi się przychodzenie tu z wizytą.

Na twarzy drugiego mężczyzny pojawił się uśmieszek. – Szkoda, bo tak się składa, że bardzo podoba mi się twój uśmiech i czarująca osobowość.

Kagami zmarszczył brwi, przechodząc do sedna sprawy. – Według zeznań ostatniego przesłuchanego świadka Kise poszedł z tobą porozmawiać po wyjściu ze sklepu, zaraz przed swoim zniknięciem. To oznacza, że byłeś ostatnią osobą, która widziała Kise Ryoutę żywego, co ponownie czyni cię głównym podejrzanym. To nie wygląda za dobrze, Haizaki. _Zdajesz_ sobie sprawę, że kara śmierci jest legalna w naszym kraju, prawda?

Na wskutek jego słów uśmiech kryminalisty zniknął, a on wyprostował się defensywnie. – Hej, czekaj chwilę. Jestem głównym podejrzanym? Dlaczego? Przez to, że rozmawiałem z Ryoutą zanim zginął? Poważnie zamierzasz obwinić mnie za jego śmierć tylko dlatego, że nadepnąłem na niego w trakcie pieprzonego meczu koszykówki i rozmawiałem z nim tamtej nocy? Ja mu tylko powiedziałem, żeby się odpierdolił!

Kagami uniósł brew. – Dlaczego? Co ci powiedział?

\- Ten sukinsyn miał czelność przytoczyć jak jego kochanek przywalił mi w twarz.

* * *

_Bursztynowe oczy zwęziły się z rezerwą, kiedy blondyn do niego podszedł. – Shougo-kun, co ty tu robisz?_

_\- Huh? Zatrzymałem się w mieszkaniu tamtej laski w pobliżu. _

_\- Rozumiem. Jak oko?_

_Chłopak prychnął i zaśmiał się sarkastycznie. – Pewnie tak samo obolałe jak twój tyłek w tej chwili._

_\- Posłuchaj, chciałem cię za to przeprosić. Aominecchi—_

_\- Po prostu się odpierdol, Ryouta._

_Niezrażony Kise wzruszył ramionami. – Jasne. – Następnie podniósł wzrok i zobaczył coś w oddali. – Och, muszę iść. Dobrej nocy, Shougo-kun._

* * *

Haizaki pochylił się do przodu z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. – I wtedy sobie poszedł. To musiał być ktoś, kogo rozpoznał. Pewnie jeden z tych świrów uzależnionych od koszykówki, skoro widziałem jak Ryouta podszedł do jakiegoś kolesia na boisku. Także zdecydowanie _nie_ byłem ostatnią osobą, która widziała go tamtej nocy.

Kagami potarł nos z frustracją. – Dlaczego nie wspomniałeś o tym wcześniej? To zaoszczędziłoby nam obu wielu kłopotów.

Mężczyzna przewrócił oczami, brzmiąc na równie zirytowanego całą sytuacją. – Dlatego że wcześniej nie byłem kurwa głównym podejrzanym. Mogę być kryminalistą, ale nie jestem mordercą.

\- Pamiętasz cokolwiek na temat tego kolesia z boiska?

Przestępca mało pomocnie pokręcił głową. – Nieszczególnie, był bardzo daleko i nie miał na sobie jakichś specjalnie jasnych kolorów. – Podrapał się po karku i zacisnął usta. – Ale kiedy tak teraz o tym myślę, to mógł być jeden z kolesi ze szkoły Daikiego. Bluza wyglądała dosyć znajomo. To chyba ma sens.

Kagami zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy, ściągając brwi. – Dlaczego tak twierdzisz?

Haizaki ponownie wzruszył ramionami. – Mówię tylko, że niektórzy ludzie podchodzą do sportu zbyt poważnie, wiesz? Podczas gdy _ja_ osobiście mam koszykówkę w dupie i zdecydowanie nie zabiłbym nikogo z tego powodu, to jestem pewny, że niektórzy kolesie uważali ją za całe swoje życie czy coś równie melodramatycznego. Dlatego według mnie to miałoby sens, gdyby to jakiś facet z drużyny Daikiego zabił Ryoutę. – Opierając głowę na wewnętrznej części dłoni, uśmiechnął się arogancko. – Nie tylko ode mnie był lepszy. Z jego zdolnościami nie było rzeczy, której Ryouta nie mógłby zrobić z odrobiną treningu. To była tylko kwestia czasu, zanim przewyższył pozostałych członków Pokolenia Cudów.

Detektyw uniósł brew. – Więc sugerujesz, że ktoś z drużyny Aomine zabił Kise, bo stał się lepszym zawodnikiem niż Aomine?

\- Cóż, _ja _na pewno go nie zabiłem. A poza tym, to ty tutaj jesteś gliną, więc powinieneś to wiedzieć. – Wskazał na budynek, w którym się znajdowali. – Zamknięto tu tony ludzi, którzy zabijali z głupszych powodów niż sport.

Kagami przez chwilę uważnie mu się przyglądał, zanim wstał z krzesła. Pomimo aroganckiej postawy, widział strach i niepewność w oczach przestępcy. Mężczyzna może i zasługiwał na gorszą karę, ale Kagami nie zamierzał obwiniać nikogo za zbrodnię, której nie popełnił. – Przyjrzę się temu. Ale wierz mi: jeśli będę musiał tu wrócić i znów cię oglądać, to możesz spodziewać się samych złych wieści.

Kiedy wyszedł, usłyszał jak mężczyzna wydaje z siebie słabe westchnienie ulgi.

* * *

Idąc ulicą, wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i zadzwonił do swojej szefowej. – Halo, Alex? Jesteś teraz zajęta? Co to ma znaczyć, że prasa bez przerwy do ciebie dzwoni? Po prostu skieruj ich gdzieś indziej jak automatyczna sekretarka! Posłuchaj, musisz coś dla mnie sprawdzić. Powinienem zadzwonić do kogoś innego, żeby to zrobił? Możesz to zrobić dyskretnie, prawda? W porządku. Będę potrzebował danych kontaktowych do zawodników z Touou. Tak, to była drużyna Aomine. Później ci to wyjaśnię. Tak, Haizaki tak powiedział. Wiem, że nie do końca można mu wierzyć, ale nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić. Zaraz spotykam się z Kuroko. Tak, wpadnij do mnie, kiedy je zdobędziesz. Dzięki.

* * *

Stając przy barze szybkiej obsługi, w którym zwykle się spotykali, był z siebie dumny, gdy zauważył niższego mężczyznę, zamiast jak zawsze zostać kompletnie zaskoczonym. Machając do niego, ruszył w jego kierunku, spotykając go w połowie drogi. – Hej, chodźmy do mnie. Przygotuję coś na szybko, jeśli jesteś głodny. Media wariują na punkcie tej historii, wiec pewnie lepiej będzie nie rozmawiać o tym publicznie.

Kuroko pokiwał głową, bez trudu zgadzając się na tę propozycję.

* * *

Kiedy weszli do mieszkania, Kagami poszedł prosto do kuchni, żeby przygotować sobie przekąskę. Niższy mężczyzna podążył za nim. – Byłaby z ciebie naprawdę dobra żona, Kagami-kun.

Mężczyzna skrzywił się, unosząc brew. – A co to niby ma znaczyć?

Kuroko wzruszył ramionami i natychmiast zmienił temat. – Nic. Więc rozmawiałeś dziś z Haizakim-kun, prawda? Jak poszło?

Wzruszył ramionami, zaczynając chodzić po kuchni. – Poszło na tyle dobrze, na ile mogło. Ten facet wkurza mnie za każdym razem, gdy go widzę. Ale kiedy został głównym podejrzanym, całkiem nieźle współpracował. Przyznał się do tego, że był tam tamtej nocy, ale powiedział, że Kise zobaczył kogoś, kogo znał i poszedł z nim porozmawiać. Nie potrafił dać mi opisu, ani nic, ale przysiągł, że nie był ostatnią osobą, która widziała Kise żywego. Myślisz, że mógł to zrobić?

Kuroko przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad tym pytaniem, zanim pokiwał lekko głową. – Nie wydaje mi się, żeby kiedykolwiek zabił kogoś z powodu sportu, ale może gdyby jego duma została wystarczająco posiniaczona… Z jakiegoś powodu, nie sądzę, żeby Haizaki-kun to zrobił.

Kagami nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami. – Ja też tak myślę. Ten facet szczeka, ale nie gryzie. Jest typem człowieka, który zrobiłby wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby uprzykrzyć komuś życie, ale nie posunąłby się do morderstwa. Poza tym, to nadal nie wyjaśnia jak przetransportowano ciało.

\- Więc to oznacza, że zaangażowany był jakiś dorosły?

Przytaknął, nie odwracając wzroku od jedzenia. – To najprawdopodobniej dorosły albo przynajmniej ktoś starszy, kto miał dostęp do samochodu. Haizaki myśli, że to ktoś z drużyny Aomine. Oczywiście, powiedział tylko, że osoba, z którą Kise poszedł porozmawiać nie była ubrana w nic jasnego i miała na sobie jakąś bluzę. Powiedział, że Kise stanowił zagrożenie, ponieważ był utalentowany i że z tego powodu został zamordowany. Co o tym myślisz?

\- Ja – zaczął powoli Kuroko. – Chciałbym móc wykluczyć tę możliwość. Chociaż bardzo ciężko mi w to uwierzyć, to nie mogę powiedzieć, że to niemożliwe. Zawsze byli tacy, którzy uważali koszykówkę za coś więcej niż tylko sport i tacy, którzy uważali, że wygrana jest wszystkim, co potrzebne w życiu. Kise-kun _był _bardzo utalentowany. Bez wątpienia z łatwością przewyższyłby większą część członków Pokolenia Cudów, gdyby dano mu trochę więcej czasu.

\- Myślisz, że przewyższyłby Aomine?

Kuroko wzruszył ramionami. – Trudno powiedzieć. Obaj byli potworami na boisku. Aomine-kun nadal miał duże pole do rozwoju, więc nie mogę być pewny, który z nich byłby lepszy pod koniec liceum.

Kagami wyłączył piekarnik i przez chwilę stał w zamyśleniu. – Hej, Kuroko?

\- Tak?

Przypominając sobie wysłane i niewysłane wiadomości po zniknięciu blondyna, nie mógł wyobrazić sobie jak mężczyzna zareagowałby, gdyby dowiedział się, że Kise mógł zostać zamordowany przez koszykówkę. Przez chwilę prawie życzył sobie, żeby Haizaki kłamał i żeby to on okazał się mordercą.

\- Dopóki nie zdobędziemy czegoś bardziej konkretnego niż niewyraźne wspomnienia Haizakiego, najlepiej nie mówić o tym wszystkim Aomine.

* * *

Alex wpadła (a dokładniej, wprosiła się), kiedy spali. Zasnęli na kanapie, oglądając telewizję. Kagami powoli z powrotem odpłynął, kiedy zawołała go po imieniu, głośno jak zawsze. Po latach praktyki nauczył się zasypiać w trakcie jej losowych i często głośnych wizyt.

Zanim z powrotem zapadł w błogi sen, usłyszał obok siebie cichy głos Kuroko. – Proszę, bądź cicho, Kagami-kun śpi.

* * *

Kiedy Kagami znów się obudził, usłyszał nad sobą ciche głosy.

Natychmiast usiadł.

Na drugiej kanapie siedziała Alex, kończąc jedzenie, które zostało dla niej z wcześniej, a Kuroko nadal siedział obok niego. – Dobrze ci się spało, Kagami-kun?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego znacząco. – O, hej, wstałeś, Taiga. Podobało ci się drzemanie na kolanach Kuroko?

Kagami szybko spojrzał na niższego mężczyznę i z przerażeniem uświadomił sobie, co się właśnie stało. Zrobił się czerwony na twarzy i natychmiast przeprosił. – O mój Boże, przepraszam cię za to, Kuroko. Powinieneś mnie po prostu obudzić albo coś!

Kuroko obojętnie wzruszył ramionami, chociaż w jego głosie wyraźnie słychać było rozbawienie. – W porządku. Nie przeszkadzało mi to. Masz zaskakująco miękkie włosy, Kagami-kun.

Mężczyzna próbował sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio tak bardzo się rumienił.

Alex pokręciła głową. – Tylko na siebie spójrz, Taiga, czerwienisz się jak nastolatka! Jak uroczo! Nie widziałam cię takiego zawstydzonego od ukończenia studiów!

_O Boże, utknąłem w pokoju z parą sadystów. Zaraz, dlaczego Kuroko dotykał moich włosów? Czy może mówił tak tylko po to, żebym poczuł się zakłopotany? Nie mogę uwierzyć, że użyłem go jako poduszki. Ale powiedział, że mu to nie przeszkadzało – cholera, to zdecydowanie nie jest pora na rozmyślanie o takich rzeczach! Po prostu przestań myśleć, Taiga! Przestań myśleć! No dalej, mózgu, zamknij się już! Zaraz, oni o czymś rozmawiali. Kurwa. O czym oni rozmawiali? Zamknij się, mózgu! Muszę przestać myśleć o nieistotnych rzeczach! Mamy tutaj sadystów, z którymi trzeba sobie poradzić! Skup się!_

\- Zamknij się, Alex! Nie czerwienię się! – To byłą jedyna inteligenta odpowiedź, która przyszła mu do głowy.

* * *

Po tym jak Kagami zrobił im kolację i musiał użerać się z ich duetem, Kuroko wyszedł, tłumacząc się, że następnego ranka musiał iść do pracy. Alex spojrzała na niego znacząco. – Muszę powiedzieć, że ten dzieciak naprawdę coraz bardziej ci się podoba.

Kagami przewrócił oczami. – Mówisz tak dlatego, że oboje jesteście sadystami, bratnimi duszami i co tam jeszcze.

Kobieta tylko wzruszyła ramionami, nie zaprzeczając jego twierdzenia. – Powinieneś zobaczyć jak spałeś na jego kolanach jak za duży pies.

Kagami skrzywił się, życząc sobie, żeby jego twarzy nie zrobiła się gorąca i zapytał tak swobodnie, jak tylko mógł. – A w ogóle to o czym rozmawialiście, kiedy spałem?

Szefowa posłała mu złośliwy uśmieszek, który mówił sam za siebie. – To tajemnica i powiedzenie ci o niej byłoby nieetyczne z mojej strony.

Czerwonowłosy prychnął sceptycznie. – Naprawdę, Alex? Bycie nieetycznym jakoś nigdy wcześniej cię nie powstrzymywało.

\- Czy tak się powinno rozmawiać ze swoją szefową i osobą, od której próbuje się wyciągnąć prawdę?

\- Daj spokój. Po prostu mi to powiedz.

Alex pokręciła głową, wyraźnie niechętna do zmiany zdania. – Nie. Absolutnie odmawiam. – A potem dodała: - Prawdę mówiąc, kiedy tak sobie teraz o tym myślę, to wydaje mi się, że możesz być bardziej kotem niż psem, sądząc po tym, że praktycznie _mruczałeś_, kiedy cię głaskał.

Temperatura jego twarzy wzrosła tak szybko, że dziwił się, że nie eksplodowała mu głowa.

* * *

Następnego dnia Kagami siedział w pokoju przesłuchań z jednym z dawnych kolegów z drużyny Aomine. Sakuraiem Ryou. Według informacji, do których dokopała się Alex, niższy mężczyzna był prawnikiem, pracującym w porządnej kancelarii adwokackiej. Brunet siedzący przed nim w ogóle nie wyglądał jak prawnik. Miał ogromne, przepełnione strachem oczy i Kagami uniósł brew, gdy zobaczył przed sobą płochliwego mężczyznę. Jakim cudem ktoś taki jak on przetrwał w tej samej drużynie, co ktoś taki jak Aomine, już nie mówiąc o zostaniu prawnikiem? Zanim rozpoczął przesłuchanie, niższy mężczyzna natychmiast zaczął za coś przepraszać, chociaż Kagami nie był do końca pewny za co.

Przez to całe przepraszanie Kagami zaczął się zastanawiać, czy młody mężczyzna zabił Kise, czy po prostu uważał, że wszelkie zło na świecie było w jakiś sposób jego winą. Milczał, dopóki brunet się nie uspokoił. Następnie, starając się go nie przestraszyć, zapytał beztrosko: - Wiesz dlaczego tu jesteś?

Mężczyzna podniósł gwałtownie głowę, a jego wielkie, brązowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego przez chwilę, jakby nie spodziewał się, że się do niego odezwie. Następnie odpowiedział z wahaniem: - Tak? Przepraszam, nie za bardzo, prawdę mówiąc, nie wiem.

Teraz przynajmniej wiedział, że brunet potrafił udzielić inteligentnej odpowiedzi. – Kise Ryouta. Czy to nazwisko brzmi znajomo?

Sakurai zamrugał. – Kise-san? Och, czy to ma związek z tym, że znaleziono jego ciało w jeziorze? W takim razie to prawda? Czytałem o tym w gazecie. Naprawdę mi przykro z powodu jego śmierci. Był taką miłą osobą.

Kagami uniósł brew. – Och? Znałeś go osobiście? Więc zakładam, że wiedziałeś też o jego związku z Aomine?

Brunet pokiwał głową. – Tak, wszyscy z naszych drużyn o tym wiedzieli. Zaznajomiłem się z Kise głównie dlatego, że Aomine-san podobno lubił jedzenie, które przygotowywałem do szkoły, więc Kise-san przyszedł do mnie po wskazówki dotyczące gotowania. Skończyło się na tym, że nauczyłem go jak przygotować lunch i proste dania. Czy zrobiłem coś złego?

Kagami pokręcił uspokajająco głową, czując się bardzo niepewnie przy kimś, kto wyglądał jakby w każdej chwili był gotów uciec albo wybuchnąć płaczem, albo jedno i drugiego. Zaczynał wątpić w wiarygodności informacji Alex, ponieważ niższy mężczyzna zdecydowanie _nie_ mógł być prawnikiem. – A przynajmniej nic mi o tym nie wiadomo… jeszcze. Jakie było twoje zdanie na temat ich związku? Przypuszczam, że wielu ludzi tego nie popierało.

\- Tak, ale to nigdy nie przeszkadzało Aomine-san… w zasadzie niewiele rzeczy mu przeszkadzało. A co do mojego zdania na temat ich związku… moja opinia naprawdę nie powinna być za bardzo brana pod uwagę, ponieważ nie jest taka ważna, ale uważałem, że byli bardzo imponującymi ludźmi. Obaj byli naprawdę dobrzy w koszykówkę, a poza boiskiem byli niesamowici na swój własny sposób. Kise-san był – zawahał się – bardzo przystojny i był dla mnie naprawdę miły, a Aomine motywował nas i dawał nam coś, o co mogliśmy walczyć. Ale kiedy byli razem, to widać było, że bardzo się różnili. I muszę przyznać, że na początku nie za bardzo popierałem ich związek.

\- Dlaczego?

Z lekkim zażenowaniem Sakurai wyznał cicho: - Uważałem, że Kise-san mógł to zrobić lepiej. Mógł, no wiesz, znaleźć kogoś bardziej… otwartego na jego uczucia. Bardzo szanowałem Aomine-san, ale…

Kagami pokiwał zachęcająco głową, nie chcąc, żeby brunet po raz kolejny wycofał się za swoją tarczę przeprosin i samopotępienia. – Ale?

Unikając kontaktu wzrokowego, mężczyzna kontynuował. – Naprawdę przepraszam. Na początku wątpiłem w jego uczucia wobec Kise-san.

\- Na początku? Czy to znaczy, że później zmieniłeś zdanie?

Sakurai pochylił głowę. – Tak. Widzisz, Kise-san przychodził do naszej szkoły, kiedy miał wolne i…

* * *

_\- Sakurai-kun, widziałeś Aominecchiego? Lepiej, żeby nie poszedł jeszcze do domu. Powiedziałem mu, że dzisiaj przychodzę i specjalnie kazałem mu na mnie zaczekać! A on z jakiegoś powodu nie odbiera telefonu, głupi ganguro._

_Chłopak wzdrygnął się, kiedy się do niego zwrócono i instynktownie przeprosił. – Przepraszam! (- Huh? Co? Dlaczego przepraszasz?) Aomine-san jest pewnie na dachu, właśnie tam zazwyczaj chodzi, kiedy opuszcza trening._

_Kise pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się do niego. – Na dachu? Rozumiem, dzięki! Czekaj, powiedział mi, że dzisiaj nie będzie miał nic do roboty, co za kłamca! – Następnie westchnął z poirytowaniem i pokręcił głową. – Cholera, a ja przeszedłem całą tę drogę, żeby się z nim zobaczyć. Zmarnowałem swój wolny dzień. Nie martw się, Sakurai-kun, pójdę go poszukać i zmuszę go do tego, żeby poszedł na trening._

_Sakurai wytrzeszczył oczy. – K-Kise-san, nie musisz… ach, on już poszedł._

_Zmartwiony, postanowił pójść za Kise na dach. A kiedy się tam dostali, prawie słyszał niezadowolenie w głosie Kise, wiec postanowił zostać za drzwiami._

_Model położył ręce na biodrach i zmarszczył brwi. – Aominecchi, powiedziałeś mi, że dzisiaj jesteś wolny! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przeszedłem całą tę drogę tylko po to, żeby się dowiedzieć, że masz dzisiaj trening, ty kłamco!_

_W tym czasie Aomine leżał na plecach i zatykał sobie palcem jedno ucho, ściągając brwi. – Zamknij się! Boże, jesteś taki głośny, Kise! Powiedziałem ci, że jestem wolny, bo __**jestem**__! Nie muszę chodzić na treningi!_

_Ręce Kise opadły luźno przy jego bokach, a jego głos złagodniał. – Ale w Teikou nigdy nie opuszczałeś treningów…_

_Siadając z poirytowaniem, wyższy chłopak prychnął niecierpliwie. – Ta, cóż, tak było wtedy, a tak jest teraz, dobra? Odpuść dobie. To irytujące! Poza tym treningi wcale nie są takie ważne!_

_Zapadło długie milczenie._

_\- Więc gdybym __**teraz**__ kazał ci wybierać między mną a koszykówką, to co byś wybrał, Aominecchi?_

_Sakurai nie spodziewał się, że usłyszy wahanie w głosie ich asa._

_Aomine wstał z ziemi, po czym westchnął i położył rękę na głowie Kise, mówiąc zaskakująco łagodnie: - …ty idioto. Oczywiście, że wybrałbym koszykówkę._

_Na chwilę twarz Kise przybrała nieczytelny wyraz, zanim znów pojawiło się na niej zniecierpliwienie. – Więc idź na trening! Twoi koledzy z drużyny czekają na ciebie!_

* * *

Sakurai bawił się kciukami, kontynuując. – Niedługo po tym Kise-san dowiedział się, że Aomine-san zjadał mój lunch. Więc poprosił mnie, żebym nauczył go gotować…

* * *

_\- Sakuraicchi!_

_\- Naprawdę przepraszam! Naprawdę przepraszam, że żyję! – Następnie zatrzymał się i zamrugał. – Sakurai…cchi?_

_Nie zwracając uwagi na jego przeprosiny, Kise klasnął w dłonie i poprosił go o przysługę. – Czy mógłbyś nauczyć mnie gotować? Ten idiota Aominecchi nie przestaje nawijać o tym, jakie dobre jest jedzenie, który przygotowujesz, dlatego jestem trochę ciekawy, i trochę zazdrosny. Więc czy mógłbyś pokazać mi jak to się robi?_

_Od razu się ukłonił. – Naprawdę przepraszam, Kise-san! Nie chciałam odwracać od ciebie uwagi Aomine!_

_Wyglądając na zszokowanego jego słowami, model otworzył szeroko bursztynowe oczy, próbując go uspokoić. – Eh? Nie, nie musisz przepraszać! Naprawdę! To tylko oznacza, że jesteś bardzo dobry w gotowaniu, prawda? Dlatego proszę, naucz mnie! Chciałbym czasami spróbować zrobić lunch albo coś! To wszystko! Naprawdę nie musisz przepraszać! W porządku, jeśli nie chcesz! Zrozumiem!_

_Sakurai pokręcił głową. – N-Nie, z wielką chęcią cię nauczę… naprawdę._

_Blondyn natychmiast się rozpromienił i obdarzył go pogodnym uśmiechem. – Naprawdę? Kocham cię, Sakuraicchi!_

_\- Tak bardzo przepraszam!_

* * *

_\- Hej, Ryou, musisz lepiej nauczyć Kise gotować!_

_\- P-Przepraszam!_

_Aomine westchnął i dalej jadł lunch ze swojego pudełka, kompletnie ignorując jego przeprosiny. Prychnął. – Poważnie, wydawało mi się, że powinien być dobry w kopiowaniu ludzi. Najwyraźniej to nie dotyczy gotowania albo może się znudził i nie słuchał wystarczająco uważnie. Tak czy inaczej, upewnij się, że dłużej poćwiczy, zanim znowu zrobi mi lunch! Ach, to jest do dupy…_

_Sakurai patrzył jak Aomine kontynuował jedzenie, chociaż jego narzekanie nie ustało. – C-Chcesz zamiast tego mój lunch, Aomine-san?_

_Ciemnowłosy chłopak przestał jeść, żeby rozważyć tę ofertę, zanim pokręcił głową. – Nie, nie trzeba. To znaczy, to nie jest jakieś szczególnie pyszne czy coś, ale jest zjadliwe. Nie ma sensu marnować dobrego jedzenia. Poza tym, gdyby Kise się o tym dowiedział, to byłaby masakra. Pewnie by się rozpłakał i rzucał czymś w stylu: „Aominecchi, jesteś taki okrutny! Włożyłem w to tyle czasu i wysiłku! Nawet zrobiłem wszystkie twoje ulubione dania! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tego nie zjadłeś!" albo jeszcze gorzej, wpadłby w depresję i powiedział coś głupiego i typowego dla dziewczyn jak: „Chyba nic z tego nie wyszło, przepraszam.", a potem powiedziałby Satsuki i ona też by się do mnie przyczepiła. Oba scenariusze są poważnie irytujące!_

_Sakurai mógłby przysiąc, że słyszał w jego głosie uczucie, kiedy to wszystko powiedział._

* * *

Sakurai uśmiechnął się słabo, opowiadając o swoich wspomnieniach z liceum. – Za każdym razem, kiedy Kise-san przygotowywał mu lunch, narzekał, ale zjadał wszystko. Nigdy nie zapytałem o to Kise-san, ale myślę, że wiedziałem, że Aomine-san traktował go wyjątkowo dobrze. Dla Aomine-san Kise-san z pewnością był wyjątkowy.

Kagami pokiwał głową. – Na to by wyglądało. Więc twoim zdaniem nie byłby zdolny do wyrządzenia krzywdy Kise?

Sakurai otworzył szeroko oczy i szybko pokręcił głową. – Nie, zdecydowanie nie. To chyba jasne, że bardzo zależało mu na Kise-san.

\- A co z tobą? Powiedziałeś, że na początku ich nie akceptowałeś, a potem zmieniłeś zdanie. To fajnie i w ogóle, ale co myślałeś o nich indywidualnie? Darzyłeś ich szacunkiem, no dobrze, ale czy było w tym coś więcej?

Trochę zdumiony brunet odpowiedział: - H-Huh? Nie, szanowałem Aomine-san jako zawodnika i lubiłem przebywać z nim jako przyjaciel… jeśli kiedykolwiek mnie za niego uważał, i to wszystko.

\- A co z Kise?

\- Kise-san był bardzo oszałamiającą osobą. Bardzo go podziwiałem. Nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek mógł być dla niego lepszym partnerem niż Aomine-san.

Kagami uniósł brew. – To brzmi tak, jakbyś się w nim zauroczył.

Sakurai znowu pokręcił głową. – Przepraszam. Szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem pewny czy kiedykolwiek uważałem Kise za kogoś więcej niż przyjaciela. Ciężko było to stwierdzić, skoro patrzyło się na nich z podziwem za każdym razem, gdy byli w pobliżu.

Kagami czuł się okropnie za to, że przez niego mężczyzna tak źle się czuł. Już przez samo patrzenie na bruneta nie mógł wyobrazić sobie, żeby był zdolny do skrzywdzenia kogokolwiek (a przynajmniej nie bez wylewnych przeprosin przed, w trakcie i po incydencie). Nie chcąc zestresować go jeszcze bardziej, kontynuował przesłuchanie: - W takim razie co z twoimi kolegami z drużyny? Wiesz co myśleli o związku Aomine i Kise? Albo ogólnie o Kise?

\- N-Nie jestem pewny. Ale wydaje mi się, że większość podchodziła do tego obojętnie. A jeśli im się to nie podobało, to nigdy o tym nie wspominali… a przynajmniej nie powiedzieli tego Aomine-san.

\- Co to znaczy, że nie powiedzieli tego Aomine? Czy to znaczy, że ktoś powiedział coś Kise?

\- Nie chciałem patrzeć, mówię szczerze!

* * *

_Przez przypadek zostawił swój zeszyt na ławce i pobiegł do klasy, żeby go zabrać przed pójściem do domu. Kiedy szedł wzdłuż korytarza, zobaczył stojącego tam Kise i już miał się z nim przywitać, kiedy zauważył nieobecny wzrok na w twarzy blondyna. Chłopak ściskał w dłoni jakąś karteczkę. Sakurai zapytał cicho: - Kise-san?_

_Blondyn podskoczył i odwrócił się, szybko chowając papier do kieszeni. – Sakuraicchi! Przestraszyłeś mnie!_

_\- Naprawdę przepraszam!_

_\- N-Nie, nie musisz przepraszać. To była moja wina._

_\- Nie, przepraszam za to, że cię przestraszyłem! Jestem zwykłym śmieciem! Przepraszam, że żyję!_

_\- Hej! Nie przesadzasz trochę? Proszę, przestań się tak poniżać! To mnie przygnębia!_

_\- Naprawdę przepraszam za to, że cię przygnębiam, Kise-san!_

_\- Już dobrze, więc możesz przestać przepraszać!_

_\- Przepraszam!_

* * *

Kagami musiał się bardzo mocno powstrzymywać, żeby się nie roześmiać. – Więc widziałeś co było napisane na tej karteczce?

Sakurai z ponurą miną pokiwał głową.

\- I?

\- Z tego co pamiętam, napisane było tylko: _„Przestań widywać się z Aomine"_.


	13. Rozdział 13

\- _„Przestań widywać się z Aomine"_. Podobno tak było napisane na karteczce. I to wszystko wydarzyło się około miesiąc przed jego zaginięciem, co tłumaczyłoby dziwne zachowanie, o którym wcześniej wspomniała Momoi. Może Kise ktoś groził. – Kagami żuł pałeczki, siedząc przy biurku, na którym stał jego lunch. – Swoją drogą, jesteś pewna, że ten facet jest prawnikiem?

Alex podeszła i zatrzymała się przy jego biurku. – Sakurai Ryou? Oczywiście, że jest prawnikiem. Nie czytałeś o nim nigdy w gazetach? Muszę przyznać, że byłam zaskoczona tym jaki… skruszony jest w prawdziwym życiu. Ale powinieneś zobaczyć jak bardzo się zmienia w trakcie rozprawy. Nie jest typem osoby, która przepraszałaby za cokolwiek. I wie co robi. Jeśli powiedział ci to wszystko, to według mnie nie jest sprawcą.

Kagami pokiwał głową. – Tak myślałem. Gdyby nim był, to zamiast przychodzić tutaj, schowałby się za rzędem prawników czy coś.

Oczy jego szefowej zabłyszczały na to stwierdzenie. – Chowanie się za rzędem prawników, hmm? Zabawne, że o tym wspominasz. Wiesz kto teraz odszedł i zbudował sobie barykadę z prawników? Były trener Touou. Sprawdzałam go, dlatego że powiedziałeś, że to mógł być ktoś z Touou. I dlatego że sprawca potrzebował pomocy kogoś, kto miał dostęp do samochodu, żeby przetransportować ciało. Naturalnie sprawdziłam trenera i dowiedziałam się, że on już się ukrywa.

Kagami zmarszczył brwi, przyswajając wszystko, co sugerowała kobieta. – Myślisz, że on to zrobił? Mógł to zrobić, żeby upewnić się, że Kise nie przewyższy Aomine albo żeby po prostu wykluczyć Kaijou z rozgrywek. To znaczy, kiedy jesteś trenerem licealisty, który zapowiada się na najmłodszego zawodnika w drużynie narodowej, to coś takiego wyglądałoby bardzo dobrze na twoim życiorysie. To byłaby całkiem dobra motywacja – nawet jeśli to _jest_ trochę ekstremalne posunięcie jak na licealny klub sportowy. Ale z drugiej strony, to on przywrócił Aomine do gry po zniknięciu Kise.

Alex mało pomocnie wzruszyła ramionami. – Ja też o tym myślałam. To możliwość, której na razie nie możemy wykluczyć. Inną możliwością byłoby to, że był po prostu kierowcą. Być może zrobił to ktoś z drużyny i nie wiedział co zrobić z ciałem, więc zadzwonił do niego z prośbą o pomoc. I może dlatego że Touou wyrobiłoby sobie złą opinię, gdyby ta historia wyciekła, postanowił mu pomóc. A może nie chciał, żeby jego zawodnicy wpakowali się w jakieś kłopoty. To kolejny prawdopodobny scenariusz.

\- Fakt, że ma po swojej stronie grono prawników, gotowych powiedzieć mu, żeby nie odpowiadał na nasze pytania zdecydowanie nie pomaga. Poza tym to on mógł wyjawić tę historię prasie. Wiedział o przeszłości Aomine i Momoi z Kise, musiał dowiedzieć się o ich nieobecności i o tym, że spędzali z nami tyle czasu. Wygląda na to, że Haizaki miał jednak rację. Własna drużyna Aomine…

Nawet nie chciał myśleć o reakcjach, które od nich dostanie.

Alex pochyliła głowę i przekartkowała mały stos, zawierający dane kontaktowe do wszystkich, którzy należeli kiedyś do klubu koszykówki Touou. Wyjęła kilka kartek i położyła je na stercie. – Zacznijmy od sprawdzenia kolesi, do których mamy dostęp. Zobaczę co da się zrobić z trenerem, ale najlepiej będzie zmusić drugiego współsprawcę do tego, żeby się przyznał. Proszę, oni będę pewnie najlepsi. Byli regularnymi, kiedy Kise Ryouta zniknął. Wydaje mi się, że w tamtym czasie Imayoshi Shouichi był kapitanem. Nie mieszka już w Tokio, więc będziesz musiał skontaktować się z nim telefonicznie.

Biorąc kartkę papieru z jej ręki, westchnął. – Dobrze, w takim razie później zobaczę czy uda mi się z nim skontaktować.

* * *

Kiedy stał z Kuroko w sklepie spożywczym obok mieszkania Aomine i zastanawiał się które lody kupić, wspomniał o sprawie. – Ze starymi sprawami jest taki problem, że rzadko zostają jakiekolwiek dowody. Musimy pracować tylko z tym, co zebrano kiedyś.

Kuroko pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. – To nie brzmi dobrze, Kagami-kun. Jak długo zamierzasz tutaj stać i wpatrywać się w lody? Jeśli nie wiesz czego spróbować, to polecam ci te.

\- W porządku, zaufam ci. – Mężczyzna zdecydował się w końcu na kolorowego lizaka lodowego, po czym podszedł do kasy z koszykiem pełnym przekąsek.

Na prośbę Kuroko postanowili prześledzić kroki Kise w noc jego zaginięcia. Kiedy wyszli ze sklepu, niższy chłopak rozejrzał się dookoła z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. – Więc Kise-kun rozmawiał z Murasakibarą-kun. Wtedy zobaczył gdzieś tam Haizakiego-kun i poszedł z nim porozmawiać… A potem poszedł na boisko, prawda?

Kagami pokiwał głową, biorąc gryz swoje zimnej przekąski. Stanął tam, gdzie najprawdopodobniej stał Haizaki i spojrzał na boisko do koszykówki. – Jest dosyć blisko, ale nie na tyle blisko, żeby wyraźnie zobaczyć ludzi. Haizaki zdecydowanie nie mógł rozpoznać nikogo w nocy. Chyba jednak nie kłamał.

\- Chyba tak.

\- Hej, Kuroko.

\- Tak, Kagami-kun?

Detektyw zmarszczył brwi, nadal pałaszując swojego loda. Nie chciał rujnować nadziei niższego mężczyzny, jednak czuł, że powinien wspomnieć o różnicy między magią w telewizji a prawdziwym życiem, jeśli chodziło o śledztwa. – Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że nie znajdziemy tu żadnych nowych dowodów. Minęło dziesięć lat. Nie wiem jakie programy telewizyjne oglądasz w domu, ale te programy naprawdę nie mają zbyt wiele wspólnego z rzeczywistością. Rzadko dostajemy próbki DNA z miejsca zbrodni. Nie wiem jak to wszystko działa, ale na pewno nic tu nie znajdziemy. To nie jest wymyślona historia, więc nie oczekuj, że coś się tu nagle pojawi.

Kuroko spojrzał na niego z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. – Nie martw się, Kagami-kun. Nie oczekuję, że znajdę karteczkę z nazwiskiem sprawcy. Chyba po prostu chcę zobaczyć, gdzie był Kise-kun, kiedy nadal… zanim to wszystko się stało. Pamiętam, że przez cały czas przychodził tu ćwiczyć z Aomine-kun.

Czując ucisk w gardle, Kagami bez słowa pokiwał głową i poszedł za drugim chłopakiem w stronę boiska do koszykówki. Kiedy stanęli za ogrodzeniem, usiedli i zaczęli przyglądać się dzieciakom, które tam grały. – Będziemy rozmawiać z drużyną Aomine. Pamiętasz jakoś dużo na ich temat?

\- Nie, nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym pamiętał. Graliśmy przeciwko nim kilka razy, ale to wszystko. Między Seirin a Touou nie było regularnych interakcji. Z tego co pamiętam Sakurai-kun był bardzo płochliwą osobą, chociaż na boisku robił się bardziej pewny siebie. Był też Imayoshi-san, który był kapitanem w trakcie Międzyszkolnych i Pucharu Zimowego. Zawsze był dosyć miły, ale miał bardzo złą osobowość.

\- Bardzo złą? To dość niejasny i negatywny sposób na opisanie człowieka.

Kuroko pokiwał głową, nie odrywając wzroku od piłki na boisku. – Myślę, że zrozumiesz, kiedy z nim porozmawiasz. Nie jest kimś, przy kim można czuć się swobodnie. Aomine-kun nazywał go chyba „złośliwym czterookim" czy jakoś tak. Mimo że nie miał jakiejś cudownej osobowości, bardzo dobrze wszystko kontrolował i kalkulował.

Kagami z zaciekawieniem uniósł brew, zapamiętując jego słowa. – Naprawdę? Rozmawiałem dzisiaj z Sakuraiem i wspomniał, że Kise dostał od kogoś karteczkę, na której było napisane, że ma przestać zadawać się z Aomine. Oczywiście, każdy mógł mu to dać, na przykład jakiś fan czy coś. Ale jeśli wspomnienia Sakuraia są poprawne, to reakcja Kise w tamtym momencie sugerowałaby coś innego. Nie jestem pewny czy tylko to było tam napisane, co trochę komplikuje sprawę. Ale jeśli Imayoshi jest tak przebiegły jak mówisz, to chyba nie jest kimś, kto bawiłby się w takie rzeczy.

\- Nie – zgodził się Kuroko. – Nie jest. Gdyby miał problem z Kise-kun, to znalazłby subtelniejszy sposób, żeby się z nim uporać.

Kagami skrzywił się i ze złością przebiegł ręką po włosach. Ufając słowom mniejszego mężczyzny, wiedział już, że nie będzie wkładał zbyt wiele wysiłku w rozmowę z Imayoshim.- Chyba dowiem się więcej, kiedy zadzwonię do niego wieczorem – nie czekam na to z niecierpliwością. Żałuję, że nie mamy więcej informacji na temat notki. Pamiętasz jak Momoi wspomniała, że Kise zachowywał się dziwnie jakiś miesiąc przed zaginięciem? Ta karteczka pasowałaby do wszystkiego, co powiedziała. W tamtym czasie Kise mógł zajmować się _tym_ problemem.

Jasnoniebieskie oczy zaszkliły się lekko. – Szczerze mówiąc, jestem teraz trochę zły na Kise-kun.

Detektyw zamrugał z niedowierzaniem. – Dlaczego?

\- Dlatego że nie polegał na żadnym z nas. To nie musiałem być ja czy Momoi. Mógł pójść do kogoś, kogokolwiek, jeśli ten problem go dręczył. Ale zamiast tego zatrzymał to dla siebie. Mogliśmy mu jakoś pomóc. Jestem tego pewny. – Kuroko zacisnął lekko pięści. – Jeśli Kise-kun został pozbawiony życia za coś tak nieistotnego i trywialnego, to nie jestem pewny jak sobie z tym poradzę.

Czerwone oczy otworzyły się nieco szerzej pod wpływem zadziwiającej ilości emocji, które niższy mężczyzna tak otwarcie okazywał. I mimo że detektyw rozumiał to i współczuł mu, to niewiele mógł z tym wszystkim zrobić. – Poznanie prawdy i wkurzenie się na nią nadal jest lepsze niż nie poznanie jej wcale. A przynajmniej takie jest moje zdanie. Zajmiemy się tym, kiedy przyjdzie na to pora, okej? A na razie powiedz mi więcej o reszcie.

Kuroko wyraźnie się zrelaksował i pokiwał głową. – Szczerze mówiąc, nie pamiętam zbyt wiele na temat pozostałych. Wydaje mi się, że był wśród nich Yoshinori-san, ale skończył szkołę po moim pierwszym roku w liceum, więc nigdy tak naprawdę z nim nie rozmawiałem. Był jeszcze Wakamatsu-san, był środkowym i został kapitanem po odejściu Imayoshiego-san.

Wyższy mężczyzna westchnął. – To naprawdę niedużo, hmm? Przypuszczam, że kiedy jest się w tej samej drużynie co Aomine, to naprawdę trudno jest się wyróżniać. Wy z Pokolenia Cudów musieliście miażdżyć marzenia wszystkich innych o zostaniu profesjonalnym zawodnikiem. Jak do cholery ludzie mieli zmierzyć się z wami i waszymi nieludzkimi zdolnościami? Swoją drogą, nadal nie widziałem jak naprawdę grasz w kosza.

Wtedy do ich rozmowy dołączy się nowy głos. – Tetsu i detektyw? Co wy tu robicie?

Kagami zmrużył oczy i warknął: - Ja mam imię, wiesz? I co ty tu robisz?

Trzymając w rękach piłkę do koszykówki, Aomine uniósł brew. – Czy to nie oczywiste? Przyszedłem tu, żeby pograć w kosza. To, że nie chodzę na treningi nie znaczy, że przez cały dzień siedzę w domu. Chodźcie, zobaczmy czy choć trochę umiecie grać. Nawet pozwolę ci mieć Tetsu w swojej drużynie.

Obaj mężczyźni wymienili ze sobą spojrzenia. Myśleli o tym, że zawodnik nie miał pojęcia, że Kise zniknął, a być może nawet został zamordowany gdzieś w pobliżu. Jednak ciesząc się na możliwość odwrócenia swojej uwagi od całej tej sprawy, choćby miało to trwać tylko chwilę, Kagami podniósł się z miejsca. – Dobra. Sam się o to prosiłeś. Chodź, Kuroko. Skopmy mu tyłek.

Ostatecznie nie udało im się „skopać tyłka" Aomine.

Ale przynajmniej Kagami dowiedział się, że owszem, Kuroko _był_ doskonałym koszykarzem. Był po prostu niekonwencjonalny.

* * *

Wieczorem, po kolacji, udało mu się zmusić się do wybrania numeru Imayoshiego.

_\- Halo?_

\- Czy rozmawiam z Imayoshim Shouichim, który kiedyś uczęszczał do Touou?

_\- Tak, to ja. W czym mogę pomóc?_

Zamrugał, nie spodziewając się takiego ciężkiego akcentu u kogoś, kto chodził do liceum w Tokio. Ale jak na razie wszystko szło dobrze.

\- Nazywam się Kagami Taiga i jestem detektywem pracującym nad sprawą Kise Ryouty.

_\- Och? A jaki to ma związek ze mną, detektywie?_

Mógł wyobrazić sobie uśmiech na twarzy mężczyzny i wiedział, że w trakcie ich rozmowy trybiki w głowie Imayoshiego obracały się, analizując całą sytuację. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że mężczyzna w każdej chwili mógł się rozłączyć, Kagami postanowił rozegrać to bezpiecznie. – Kontaktuję się ze wszystkimi ludźmi, którzy uczestniczyli w Pucharze Zimowym w roku, w którym zaginął Kise. Po prostu zastanawiałem się czy masz jakieś informacje, które mogłyby być użyteczne dla dochodzenia.

_\- Pytasz mnie czy go zabiłem?_

To było oświadczenie, nie pytanie.

Kiedy nie odpowiedział, Imayoshi kontynuował. – _Może i nie byłem jakoś specjalnie podekscytowany związkiem Aomine i Kise Ryouty, ale nie miałem nic przeciwko temu. Pozwalałem mu robić co chciał i kiedy chciał. O ile pokazywał się na meczach, naprawdę nie obchodziło mnie czy opuszczał treningi i co robił ze swoim czasem. Poza tym przegraliśmy z Seirin w trakcie pierwszej rundy na Pucharze Zimowym. To był ostatni mecz, gdzie byłem kapitanem. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, Kise Ryouta zniknął zaraz po nim. _

\- Zgadza się.

\- _W takim razie jaką miałbym mieć motywację do tego, że wyrządzić mu krzywdę? Nie należałem już do drużyny, więc nawet jeśli to miałoby przynieść im jakieś korzyści, to mnie to już nie dotyczyło. Wylałem swoją dawkę łez i pogodziłem się z tym. Och, ale… nie, już nic. To pewnie nie jest ważne. Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz mordercę, detektywie. Jeśli nie masz mi nic więcej do powiedzenia, to chciałby się z tobą pożegnać, ponieważ w tej chwili jestem czymś zajęty. Do widzenia, detektywie!_

Zanim Kagami zdążył się odezwać, mężczyzna już się rozłączył.

Z frustracją przeczesał palcami włosy i przez chwilę siedział w miejscu, odtwarzając tę rozmowę w swojej głowie. Mimo że nieszczególnie podobała mu się osobowość Imayoshiego, ani fakt, że z taką łatwością dał się odesłać cywilowi, to musiał przyznać, że mężczyzna miał rację. Po tym jak Touou przegrało pierwszą rundę przeciwko Seirin, przekazał pałeczkę komuś innemu i zrezygnował z pozycji kapitana. Kiedy odszedł z drużyny, nie miał powodu, żeby się nią przejmować. Zabicie blondyna nie przyniosłoby mu też żadnych osobistych korzyści.

Nie miał motywacji.

Było tak, jak powiedział Kuroko. Imayoshi nie był sprawcą.

\- Cholerny złośliwy czterooki – wymamrotał z poirytowaniem.

* * *

Kagami przez chwilę siedział w miejscu, by pozbyć się swojej irytacji, po czym westchnął i podniósł telefon, wybierając numer Kuroko.

_\- Halo?_

Westchnął z przygnębieniem. – Nic z tego. Nawet nie potrzebował alibi.

_\- To chyba oznacza, że możesz wykreślić kolejne nazwisko ze swojej listy, Kagami-kun._

\- Tak…

_\- A co jeśli to nie był nikt z drużyny Aomine?_

Detektyw pomasował krawędź nosa. – Wtedy będziemy musieli zawęzić listę podejrzanych. Każda wykonana praca i każde wykreślone nazwisko jest nadal lepsze niż nic, zgodzisz się ze mną?

_\- Tak, ale boję się, ze ta sprawa nie zostanie rozwiązana. Otrzymałem telefony od członków Pokolenia Cudów, którzy pytali o postępy w dochodzeniu. Nie wyjawiłem im żadnych szczegółów, ale chyba wszyscy obawiają się, że nigdy nie dowiemy się kto zrobił to Kise-kun. Nie chcę wywoływać na tobie presji, ani nic, Kagami-kun, ale—_

\- Na pewno dowiemy się kto to zrobił – szybko zapewnił mężczyzna. – Mimo że nie mamy po swojej stronie magii telewizji, ani cudownych próbek DNA, to nie przestanę, dopóki nie rozwiążę tej sprawy.

Kuroko poczuł ulgę. _– Dziękuję, Kagami-kun._

Kagami uśmiechnął się. – Nie ma za co.

Mężczyzna spędził resztę nocy, na przeglądaniu profili byłych kolegów z drużyny Aomine, próbując zdecydować kogo przesłuchać najpierw.

* * *

Okazało się, że to nie było konieczne.

Kilka bezowocnych dni później, z mediami śledzącymi każdy jego krok, Kagami przyjechał do biura, gdzie został przywitanym przez Alex. Zamrugał. – O co chodzi? Czy coś się stało? Nie mów mi, że dziennikarze znowu próbowali się tu włamać.

Kobieta przewróciła oczami. – Próbują tego od wielu dni, ale nie o to chodzi. Niedawno przyszedł jakiś facet i poprosił o ugodę obrończą. Wygląda na to, że nasze dochodzenie się opłacało. Pewnie nie mógł już znieść tej gry na zwłokę i postanowił się przyznać. Siedzi w pokoju przesłuchań, wygląda na straszni zdenerwowanego. Lepiej od razu tam idź, zanim zmieni zdanie i ucieknie.

Kagami bez słowa rzucił swoje rzeczy i ruszył w stronę pokoju.


End file.
